With Scars on Our Hearts
by hard.out.there.for.a.fangirl
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts now and she feels as though she has been left behind. Can a friend make her feel better? AU. Compliant through last chapter of DH but not epilogue. Now complete. Working on sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There are not nearly enough Dean and Hermione stories out there. Let me start by saying I am about halfway done with this story and it will be finished. I will post one chapter a week (maybe two if I get good reviews). I have already planned a sequel. There will be some Ron bashing in this story. I usually hate when people make Ron the bad guy but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy. The story will alternate between Hermione and Dean's perspective usually but this chapter is just from Hermione's prespective. Read and enjoy. And Review.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I can't believe Harry and Ron aren't here," Neville said loudly.

Hermione felt her heart contract at the comment. It was silly Neville had no idea how much pain she was in or why? She exchanged a look with Ginny( who didn't look pained just irritated.) She and Ginny were handling the separation from their boyfriends differently. Ginny was sad and a little angry that she couldn't be with her love but she was so confident in who they were that she just bore it in stride. Hermione was nearly devastated by Ron's decision to not go back to school. Ron was Hermione's boyfriend but their relationship felt fragile and she was scared if she was away from him too long they would fall apart.

"I knew they weren't coming back," Neville continued, "But it's weird not seeing them here."

Hermione picked at her food. She had lost her appetite. She didn't want to think about the fight she and Ron had that morning when he saw her off at the Hogwarts express. Ron didn't understand why Hermione was so displeased and Hermione didn't understand why Ron couldn't put in one more year to finish his education? Hermione understood coming back to Hogwarts was hard after the battle. It was hard for her too. This is where Fred died and Hermione understood that made even seeing this place hard for Ron. But Ginny was here. Ok, so Ginny didn't have much of choice but if she could suck it up so could Ron.

"Hermione!" Dean called.

Hermione jerked back to reality and smiled at her friend. "I am sorry," she said sheepishly. "Did you say something?"

Dean smiled and repeated his question, "Is Ron excited to start Auror training?" he asked.

Hermione nodded wishing to avoid this topic also. Another fight she and Ron had. He didn't understand why Hermione didn't want to be an Auror. She told him she was tired of fighting but he just didn't get it. "He is excited. Harry too."

"Wish I was going with them," Ginny mumbled glumly. She stabbed a piece of meat with her fork angrily.

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her hand.

The conversation came to a halt at the moment (thankfully) because Headmistress McGonagall stood up to greet the students and give start if term announcements. She introduced the new Transfiguration (who was also their new head of house),Charlie Weasley.

"You didn't say anything." Neville hissed at Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione and Ginny both new Charlie was going to be teaching this year but they just didn't think to share the information. Charlie had decided to retire as a Dragon Keeper mostly because his family was still a bit of a mess over Fred's death. Molly wanted to keep her kids close. It hurt Hermione to see Charlie sitting there waving and smiling because he reminded her so much of Ron. Hermione was so deep in thought she almost missed McGonagall introducing their new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Hestia Jones (whom Hermione knew as a member of the Order of the Phoenix.)

Once that was done McGonagall moved onto warnings. Stay away the forbidden forest...Mr. Filch has still banned all Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products...etc...

"Oh and I almost forgot," The headmistress said with a smile, "Let me introduce you to the head boy and head girl. Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas- please stand." Hermione and Dean stood, "If you have any questions please feel free to see them. Their authority is very real. They have the power to take house points and give detentions this year. Please be aware."

Hermione was surprised at the applause she received- not just from Gryffindors and staff but other houses as well. Hermione saw Charlie giving her a standing ovation and a wink. She smiled back but it made her stomach turn. She missed Ron so much it hurt. Hermione sat down as soon as she deemed it polite and once the applause died down McGonagall dismissed them.

Hermione stood up,"Gryffindors, this way please." she called down the table. Together she and Dean led their house to the tower.

As she walked the corridors Hermione was surprised to see how put together everything was. You wouldn't know by looking that four months ago a tremendous and violent battle was fought in these very halls. You couldn't even tell it was rebuilt. Nothing looked new. It looked like it always did.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower first years," Hermione said with a smile when then all stood in front of the fat lady. "This portrait is our entrance. The current password is fortitude," The headmistress decided to make it a little simple to start with. Once the portrait swung open allowing them entrance Hermione and Dean led their house mates inside.

"This is Gryffindor common room," Dean said throwing his arms out indicating their surroundings. He pointed to the stairs," Boys your dorms are that way. Girls, yours are the other way. Any questions?"

No one said anything but Hermione knew there would be questions later. "If you think of anything later Dean and I are glad to help and so are Neville and Ginny, who are Gryffindor prefects." Hermione paused and then added, "Also, _Hogwarts, a History_ is a great resource in learning the history of our school. I recommend it to everyone." she ignored the snickers from her friends. "Off to bed with you."

She and Dean watched the younger students and most of the older ones scurry off to their dorms. Soon it was just Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Neville and Seamus in the common room.

"I am jealous that you guys get separate housing," Seamus grumbled to Hermione and Dean.

"It's not separate," Hermione explained. "It's right though there" She pointed to a door off the side of the common room.

"Can we take a tour?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Dean said. He went to the door and unlocked it with the spell McGonagall had taught them.

Hermione went in first. They were in a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. It had a desk and two comfortable looking chairs in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh, I could get used to this," Seamus sighed as he sunk into one of the chairs.

"Well, don't." Dean teased. He prodded his friend with the toe of his boot. "Come on you git."

Seamus laughed good naturedly and got up. Dean led the way up the small set of stairs. At the top was a landing with two doors. Dean opened the one on the left which was his room. There was a small desk, a small fire place, a chair and a four poster bed.

"Nice," Neville commented.

"Looks just like the other dorms," Hermione said.

"But no roommates," Ginny interjected.

Hermione thought she would miss having roommates...even Lavender.

"Is this Hermione's room?" Ginny asked opening a door on the right side. "Oh no, it's a bathroom."

"You get your own bathroom?" Seamus demanded pushing past Ginny to look.

"Yes," Dean sighed.

The bathroom was small. It had one tub and one shower stall. There were two sinks and a toilet. "Look, they have space to keep their bathroom things here," Ginny complained. "Instead of hauling them back and forth."

"Oh, get over it," Dean laughed.

"My room is through there and it is exactly the same as Dean's," Hermione said. But Ginny insisted on looking anyway.

Once they were done Hermione and Dean led their friends back down the stairs and to the door. They bid them goodnight.

Hermione and Dean was alone. Hermione realized she had never really been alone with Dean before which was strange considering they had been friends for so many years.

"Ready for bed?" Dean asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"I was hoping we could go over the prefect patrol schedule," Hermione said reaching for her bag.

"Can't we do that before breakfast?' Dean asked frowning.

"Why put off till tomorrow what we can do today?" Hermione sang pulling her binder from her bag.

Dean smiled, "This is going to be a long year with you, isn't it?"

Hermione laughed and handed him the schedule she worked on during the train ride. "What do you think?" she asked. "McGonagall said she wanted us to have prefects from different houses patrolling together like Gryffindor/Slytherin and Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, you know? So, I did that but I put you and I together for patrols, is that ok?"

Dean smiled and handed the list back to Hermione, "Looks fine," he said.

Hermione frowned, "You barely glanced at it," she complained.

Dean grinned and shrugged, "Like I could find fault with a schedule Hermione Granger makes?" he chuckled then said, "I was never even a prefect I think you are more qualified." He made a face, "I am actually surprised I was made head boy."

Hermione didn't want to admit to Dean that she was surprised too. Of course Ron or Harry would have been head boy had they returned. Neville might have been an option considering he was a recognized war hero with awards for special services to the magical community but he despite his transformation he was still a bit disorganized and forgetful. Draco Malfoy was a very good student until his brief time as a minor death eater but he didn't return to Hogwarts and the governors didn't want a Slytherin as head boy anyway (Charlie mentioned that to Hermione and Ginny after he got the job as Transfiguration professor.) It's not that Dean was a bad student-his marks were very good. He was a war hero too and extremely well liked and friendly. "I am not surprised," Hermione lied with a smile. "Everyone likes you and you are a good student."

Dean smiled knowingly but said, "Thank you." He yawned again, "I am going to shower." He gestured to the stairs, "Unless you want to go first."

"No, you go on," Hermione replied.

Dean nodded and started away, "I will knock on your door when I am done," he called over his shoulder.

Hermione followed behind him up the stairs. She went into her room and pulled her robes off. She was wearing jeans and a blue blouse underneath. She pulled her Ancient Runes textbook out of her bag. Hermione kicked her shoes off and climbed onto her bed. She settled into read. Hermione was determined to focus on school work and not bemoan her personal problems this year.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door to the bathroom. Hermione put her book down with a sigh. She crossed the room and opened the door.

Dean looked at her in surprise. He was standing in the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He chuckled, "I didn't think you would open the door. I was just-just -uh..." He trailed off obviously uncomfortable.

"Letting me know you were done?" Hermione finished for him. She tried to avert her eyes but she stole a glance at his dark, toned chest. He wasn't huge and muscular but he had strong looking arms and a smooth toned abdomen. _When did that happen?_ Hermione wondered silently and then felt terrible. Here she was checking out Dean when she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. _I am a terrible person,_ Hermione chastised herself_._ Then Hermione realized she forgot to ask Dean about his relationship. "How is Luna? I am sorry I forgot to ask earlier."

Dean sighed and made a face, "I wouldn't know how Luna is," he replied. "We broke up."

Hermione gasped," Really? When?"

"About three weeks ago," Dean said. "I woke up one morning and she was gone."

"Gone?" Hermione repeated. "What do you mean gone?"

Dean leaned against the door frame and crossed his strong arms., "I mean I woke up and she was gone. She had packed some clothes and her toiletries and left during the night."

"Weren't you staying with her and her dad this summer?" Hermione asked.

Dean nodded, "Which made things awkward to say the least . Xeno seemed fine with me staying there for the rest of the summer but it was too weird. I went back to my mum and step dads house."

Hermione was flummoxed, "But...but...where did she go? Why?"

Dean barked a laugh, "Her dad told me she went on a search for some...I don't know some dippy, imaginary creature or other...As for why -your guess is as good as mine. I mean I know why...she is Luna but why she left without saying goodbye or even talking to me about it...I don't know..." He turned away from Hermione started into his room.

Hermione grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom. Dean's door was still open. She started the faucet and took her toothpaste and toothbrush out. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dean's towel drop. Hermione turned away and felt a heat rise to her skin.

"Did you ever talk to her?" Hermione called her words slightly obscured by the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Huh?" Dean asked. He had come back to the door. Thankfully, he was now wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

Hermione spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth. "Did you ever hear from her?" Hermione repeated her question.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No," he said."I sent her two letters and she didn't reply to either." Dean made a face, "The first was fairly emasculating. There was a bit of begging . But the second was good and angry."

Hermione reached out and touched his shoulder, "I am sorry Dean," she said sincerely. She really hated that. She thought Dean and Luna were really cute together.

"It is what it is, eh?" Dean replied. "I was pretty torn up about it for about 2 weeks. But I am not going to focus on that. I am going to focus on school and my future."

"I am with you there," Hermione said sadly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You and Ron are good, right?" he asked. "Last I saw you two you were right disgusting together."

Hermione didn't want to tell Dean how she felt. The only person who knew about her concerns was Ginny. Her red-haired friend thought Hermione was being a bit silly. She didn't want to sound like a shrew so she nodded, "We are fine. I just miss him is all."

"Good," Dean said. "I would hate to see you two break up after all you have been through." He stretched, "I am beat so I am going to head to bed. Sleep well Hermione."

"You too," Hermione said softly as the door closed. She started the water in the shower and stripped out of her clothes. Hermione stepped under the warm water hoping it would ease her tension and wash her worries away.

It didn't work.

* * *

**AN:A friend who read this pointed out that bringing Charlie in as a professor and mentioning him as I do may seem significant. I want to take this moment to say it's not really. I just love writing Charlie. This will not be a Charlie/Hermione fic but there will be some Charlie/Hermione friendship later. Also, this fic is unbeat'd. if you would like to beta for me I wouldn't turn it down. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I was going to post on this friday but seeing as I have to work all weekend I decided to post it now. I am also encouraged by the 4 people following this story. 4 may not seem like a lot of and I guess it's not but Dean/Hermione isn't the most popular pairing so I am thrilled. Thanks to those who have read it and followed it. I adore you. Kisses!**

**This chapter is entirely from Dean's perspective.**

**Big thanks to .dangerous84 who was my first reviewer. I would kiss you if I could so settle for my undying love?**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Knock. Knock._

Dean pulled a pillow over his head with the intent to ignore the offending sound.

_Knock. Knock._

Dean growled but still didn't move.

"Dean!" Hermione called. "Time to wake up."

Dean turned over and picked his watch up from his bedside table. He looked at the watch and cursed. He was late. "Bloody hell Hermione," He yelled as he threw the door open. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Hermione was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing her school robes and her curly chestnut hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She narrowed her eyes and said, "I have tried to wake you four times."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Knocking isn't enough. Next time come in and shove me. That is what Shay and Nev do."

"Fine," Hermione said. "Hurry." She walked back to her bedroom.

Dean quickly cleaned up and threw on his robes. He grabbed his bag and ran out into the hall and down into the common room. Hermione was leaning against the wall looking mildly agitated. "You didn't have to wait," Dean said with a smile.

"I don't mind," Hermione said but Dean could tell she was lying.

"Let's go milady," Dean pushed the door opened and Hermione did a mock curtsey.

"Thank you good sir," she teased.

They walked out into the common room and found their friends getting ready to head to breakfast.

"Hermione, I forgot to warn you," Seamus called. "Dean is kind of difficult to wake up."

"I figured that out Shay, thanks." Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry," Dean shrugged. "I told you. Just come in and shove me tomorrow."

"Maybe I will let you sleep through class tomorrow," Hermione joked.

"You would too," Dean played along.

The group walked out of the portrait hole making jokes and laughing. They were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Seamus! Dean!"

They turned and saw Lavender Brown running towards them. They exchanged looks before smiling at the blonde."Hey Lav," Seamus greeted her with a hug.

Dean also hugged her. He looked her up down and saw something was different about his old friend. She was dressed in her school uniform and for once the skirt was not hemmed too short. Her blonde hair which had once hung long and wavy down her back was now straight and edgy with thick bangs on her forehead. Her makeup was different. Even the way she stood seemed different.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked after he also hugged her.

"Um. Going to school?" Lavender looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why didn't we see you yesterday?" Ginny asked.

Lavender adjusted her bag and motioned for them all to start walking. "I had a meeting with the ministry," Lavender explained.

"Ministry?" Dean echoed.

Lavender rolled her eyes, "They needed to make sure that I wasn't a full lycanthrope before letting me return. They had to make sure I don't turn. According to the Lycanthrope legislation I couldn't go to school here if I turn."

Dean peeked at Hermione who was red in the face. "Unbelievable the ministry's outdated legislations about magical creatures is nearly as detrimental to our society as blood purity biases." Hermione raged as she dropped her bag heavily on the table. "Someone needs to take a stand and prove to this backwards..."

Hermione was cut off by Lavender's laugh. Lavender reached out and hugged Hermione,"I missed you." she said and it sounded sincere.

Hermione looked floored and Dean didn't blame her. Lavender and Hermione had never really been close and then when the Ron fiasco happened in sixth year it put a wedge between the two of them.

Hermione smiled but still looked confused, "I missed you too," she said.

The group sat down. "So, what did I miss last night?" Lavender asked.

"Charlie Weasley is our new Transfiguration teacher and head of house," Seamus started explaining. Lavender made a face at the last name Weasley. Dean guessed she still hadn't forgiven Ron for playing her...war hero or not? "Hestia Jones is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I don't know her," Lavender said.

"She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix," Ginny told her.

Lavender shrugged, "Then I guess she knows her stuff?"

"Oh and Dean and Hermione are head boy and head girl," Seamus said.

"Congratulations," Lavender replied.

"You should see their new quarters," Seamus grumbled. "Their room is awesome."

"You two are sharing a room?" Lavender asked.

"No, we have our own rooms but they are connected," Dean explained. He made a face at Seamus, "Still complaining I see Shay."

"How does Ron feel about that?" Lavender asked.

"I haven't told him," Hermione said. "I am sure he won't care."

Lavender smirked at Dean but didn't say anything. He knew Lavender was thinking what he was...Ron had a bit of a jealous streak when it came to Hermione.

"Ron decided not to return to school," Hermione said stiffly, "So, he doesn't get an opinion on anything that goes on here."

No one knew what to say so everyone just started eating.

* * *

"Schedules!" Charlie announced. He started handing schedules out. "Hermione? Dean? Help me distribute?"

"Sure." Dean said. He took one last bite of his breakfast and then wiped his hands.

"Oh and Headmistress McGonagall wants me to meet with the sixth and seventh years about career plans. I know you guys had career meetings in your fifth year but she just wants me to touch base with everyone again." Charlie told them. "So, I will get with all of you in the coming weeks, ok?"

"Ok," Ginny replied.

"Be good kids, "Charlie called as he walked away.

When Hermione and Dean were done passing out schedules and answering questions they all packed up to get to their first class.

"Oh joy," Seamus said sarcastically. "History of Magic. That is the best way to start the morning."

Dean thought it was amusing that even Hermione grimaced. "Well, let's get moving."

Dean, Seamus and Neville were walking behind Hermione, Ginny and Lavender. The girls were chatting with each other and Dean was pleased to see everyone was getting along.

"Has Hermione driven you crazy yet?" Seamus asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"I bet Hermione is hell as a roommate," Seamus clarified. "She's so...well, I like Hermione. I find her amazing and great and all that. But she is so...fussy sometimes."

"I have only been her roommate for one night but so far so good," Dean said.

"I couldn't sleep next door to her," Neville said.

"Why?" Dean asked. He thought Neville and Hermione got on pretty well.

"Because she is so damn hot," Neville blushed.

"Really?" Seamus tilted his head and watched her walk. "I don't see it. I mean she is pretty, I suppose. But I guess she just isn't my cup of tea. Lav is looking good though."

Dean was glad to hear Seamus say that about Lavender. Seamus always fancied Lavender but Seamus was pretty vain and Dean was worried her scars would put Seamus off. "Lavender is very pretty but not my cup of tea." Dean replied.

"Heard from Luna?" Seamus asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't expect to," he answered. "It looks like she is pretty much done with me."

"I am sorry," Neville said. "You guys seemed so perfect for one another."

Dean sighed. "I know." he said.

Luckily they arrived at the History of Magic classroom and Dean was saved from having to talk about Luna anymore.

As they were walking in Neville yawned, "Who is ready for a nap?"

* * *

"Dean?" Hermione said as they were patrolling that night.

"Mm hmm?" Dean replied.

"I lied to you last night," Hermione told him.

"Lied?" Dean asked.

"Yes, about me and Ron," Hermione admitted. "Were not doing too well."

"What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed and then said, "We are fighting a lot."

Dean laughed, "You two always fight. You have been fighting since you were 11."

"I am not talking about bickering I am talking about _fighting_," Hermione emphasized the last word.

Dean stopped walking, "Don't tell me he has hurt you or..."

Hermione stopped too and grabbed Dean's arm, "Of course not," she assured him. "Ron would never."

Dean relaxed and then felt bad for even thinking Ron could hurt a girl. "How bad are the fights? What are they about?" Dean asked.

Hermione groaned, "They are bad. They are loud and obnoxious and they are all my fault." Dean snorted and shook his head."No, trust me. They are my fault. I have changed since..."

She didn't have to finish that sentence Dean knew what she was saying. "We have all changed since..."

Hermione shook her head, "Not like me. I am needy and clingy. I am way less secure than I use to be."

Dean shrugged, "That doesn't sound so bad." He tilted Hermione's chin up with his index finger forcing her to look at him, "Tell me what is really going on, Hermione."

Hermione was looking at the ground as she spoke, "I was hurt that he didn't want to be with me this year," her voice was barely above a whisper. "I miss him and I am scared that if we don't spend time together we will fall apart."

Dean felt terrible for Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a hug. "I understand. I do but Ron is totally in love with you." He pulled away and looked down at Hermione's sad face. "You're going to be fine."

Hermione chuckled, "I know. I am being ridiculous. I mean, Harry and Ginny are apart and Ginny isn't freaking out like a drama queen."

"You and Ginny are different and Ginny and Harry are different than you and Ron. Everyone knows things between you and Ron have always been..." Dean trailed off trying to find the words.

"A mess?" Hermione suggested.

"Complicated," Dean corrected her. "You and Ron will be fine. You fought so hard to get here. Don't stress."

"You actually made me feel better," Hermione told him.

"I am glad," Dean said. "What do you say we finish out patrol and then head to bed."

"Works for me," Hermione answered.

And they let the subject drop.

Dean thought about Hermione and Ron as he got ready for bed. He wouldn't tell Hermione what he was actually thinking because it might make things worse. But he knew Ron and Hermione was a more fragile relationship than Harry and Ginny only because Ron and Harry were different blokes. Harry had craved stability and family his whole life and Ron had grown up with a family. Harry would throw himself headlong to his relationship with Ginny where as Ron was impetuous and hot tempered. Ron also was not known for making the best decisions.

Dean just hoped that Ron and Hermione would make it. He didn't want Hermione feeling the way he did right now. He was doing a good job of keeping others from seeing it but he was still pretty miserable over Luna.

He and Luna had spent every day together since their time at Malfoy Manor. He helped her and Xeno rebuild the house. Then he moved in with them. He honestly thought he and Luna would be together forever. She was unique and wonderful and beautiful...and now she was gone. He was scared he would miss her forever.

Dean heaved a sigh and turned the light out.

* * *

**AN: So, the thing with Lavender popping up late isn't really a part of the overall plotline. Let me take this moment to explain...I wanted to add another girl and I wanted Lavender. I forgot to include her in the first chapter. So, instead of editing chapter one I threw this in chapter 2. Also, this fic is unbeat'd. if you would like to beta for me I wouldn't turn it down. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is AU. Compliant through the last chapter of Deathly Hallows but not epilogue. I want to thank my reviewers and my followers.

sbolzzz- thank you

chupeechan- Thank you. I agree with you I cannot read stories where they have Hermione cheat or so something equally bad. It irks me. That will not happen in this story.

And here is chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3:

_"What else did you take?" Bellatrix screeched._

_Hermione turned away sobbing._

_"You were in my vault at Gringots. What else did you take?" Bellatrix cried._

_"Nothing," Hermione wept. "We weren't in your vault."_

_"Lying, mudblood scum!" Bellatrix hissed. She smiled a cruel smile and leaned over Hermione, "I will teach you not to lie." She held her wand to Hermione's forearm and whispered an incantation. Hermione screamed as the words were etched into her skin. It burned. _

_Hermione would never tell Bellatrix where the sword came from. She would rather die and right now death seemed like a better option anyway. _

_"What else did you take?" Bellatrix asked when she was done._

_"Nothing, we were never in your vault!" Hermione sobbed._

_Bellatrix hissed,"Crucio!"_

_Again._

_and Again._

_and Again-_

"Hermione! Wake up!"

She felt a strong pair of hands on her arms. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Dean staring at her in concern. "Dean?"

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Dean asked. "I heard you screaming."

Hermione sat up and took deep breaths. She put her hand to her face and felt that she was sweating. She and Dean sat there in silence for a long time. His hands were stroking her arms.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked finally breaking their silence

Hermione nodded.

"About Malfoy Manor." Dean said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I heard you scream Bellatrix's name," Dean admitted.

Hermione looked down as if just realizing Dean was stroking her arms. Dean also seemed to realize and pulled his hands back.

"That was a terrible night," Dean said.

"They were all terrible nights," Hermione replied. "The year we were on the run. They were all terrible nights."

"I know. I felt the same." Dean said.

Hermione looked at him realizing Dean had a bad year last year too. "I am sorry I woke you." she said. "You can go back to bed. I am fine now."

"It's ok," Dean told her. "I can stay if you need me too."

Hermione shook her head, "Thanks but I am fine."

Dean stood up, "Ok," he said. "is there anything I can get you?"

Hermione pointed to her vanity, "That cosmetic bag with the flowers on it."

Dean handed the bag to Hermione. She pulled a vial out of the bag. The liquid inside was purple. "Dreamless sleep?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. "You may have to wake me in the morning."

"That stuff is addictive they say," Dean warned Hermione.

"I am aware," Hermione replied. "I don't take it often."

"It's your business," Dean said and he walked to the door.

"I am sorry Dean. Tomorrow I will cast a silencing spell before bed," Hermione called.

"Please don't," Dean replied. "If you are having a nightmare I want to know. I want to help. Luna had them too." He waved and then he was gone.

Hermione tipped the vial back only drinking a small amount and putting a cork on the rest. She laid back in bed and let the blackness take her away.

* * *

Ginny dropped her bag on the table across with a bang making Hermione jump.

"You scared me Gin," Hermione told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares again?" Ginny demanded her chocolate eyes were narrowed at Hermione.

Hermione whipped her head around and glared at Dean, "Traitor!"

Dean had the decency to look slightly guilty, "I was worried about you."

Hermione shook her head at him and then looked back at Ginny, "I am fine."

Ginny took Hermione's hand, "I thought the nightmares stopped. "

"No, they never stopped. I just started taking the dreamless sleep again," Hermione explained.

"Hermione!" Ginny said. "Mum warned you about that. Harry stopped taking it so can you."

Hermione didn't want to tell Ginny that Harry hadn't stopped he just told her that he had. She bit her lip and sighed, "I will. I promise. I just need to adjust to being back here."

Ginny scowled but nodded. "Alright but I am going to have Dean watch you like a hawk," Ginny looked around at Dean, "You hear that Dean? You watch Hermione and report back to me-daily."

Dean looked between Hermione and Ginny and then nodded. Then he turned away from Hermione's mutinous expression and went back to talking to Seamus and Neville.

"I got a letter from Harry today," Ginny said obviously trying to change the subject.

"You get a letter from Harry every day," Lavender rolled her eyes sitting down next to Ginny.

"He is having a blast at Auror training," Ginny said sounding sour.

"How is Ron enjoying Auror training?" Lavender asked. She made a disgusted face. Ron was not her favorite subject but she was trying.

Hermione shrugged, "He hasn't written yet."

Lavender and Ginny exchanged a look, "We have been back a week?" Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said. "But you know how Ron is...he hates writing letters. I am sure he will write to me at some point."

"Have you written to him?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said not looking at them. She didn't want them to know how hurt she was. She had written Ron everyday and not received a response.

Ginny changed the subject and started talking about the homework for transfiguration. Hermione blinked away the tears and tried to forget about Ron.

* * *

"I need to go to bed," Dean told Seamus and Neville. He packed up his books into his bag.

"Alright mate," Neville said. "See you tomorrow?"

Dean walked into the heads common room. He put his bag on the table by the door. He turned and then he saw her.

Hermione was lying on the couch asleep. She was wearing her pajamas and her potions book was lying against her chest which was heaving slightly as she slept. Her hair was splayed against a cushion -like a halo. Dean approached the couch and looked down at his friend. His heart filled with something he hadn't felt in quite some time. She looked beautiful like an angel.

Dean was taken aback by the over whelming feelings. He never expected to feel like this for her. He was sorely tempted to run into his room and grab a pencil and his sketch pad but that would be intrusive and wrong. So he stood there instead and stared-memorizing her face. Where had this sudden attraction come from? How could catching a glimpse of his friend sleeping twist his heart up?

"She has a boyfriend," He reminded himself. He spoke aloud but his voice was barely above a whisper so as not to wake her. He was trying to decide whether or not to let her stay there (she seemed so comfortable) or to try and move her to her bedroom.

Dean picked up the books and papers scattered around her. He saw one of the papers was a letter she was writing to Ron. He knew he shouldn't but he skimmed the first few lines-

_Ron,_

_You haven't written to me since we have been a part. I write you every day but you don't respond. it is breaking my heart. Please-_

He stopped reading and put the paper with the others and the books inside her bag. He picked Hermione up into his arms. She stirred a little. He prayed she would go back to sleep as this would be an awkward way for her to wake up. Once she settled against his chest he started moving. Dean climbed the stairs slowly careful not to fall or drop Hermione. He kicked her bedroom door open and went inside. Dean laid her down on her bed. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her. He stood there for a moment watching her-taking in her beauty again. Then he went into the bathroom.

As Dean preformed his nightly routine he thought about how weird this evening had been. First there was that crazy Hermione attraction. He kind of hoped that was just some weird hormonal glitch that would pass because this could get awkward.

As he showered he thought about the letter she was writing to Ron . He knew he shouldn't have read it and of course he couldn't tell her he read it lest he be slayed for invading her privacy. He found that he was angry at his former roommate. Of course he had no idea why Ron hadn't written. Maybe Ron had a good excuse? Or maybe he was just a prat? Dean was leaning toward the later.

Dean got out of the shower and dressed. He tried to get the image of a sleeping Hermione out of his head. Instead he replaced the image with one of him punching Ron Weasley in the face. He rather enjoyed that thought.

* * *

_"What else did you take?" Bellatrix screeched._

_Hermione turned away sobbing._

_"You were in my vault at Gringots. What else did you take?" Bellatrix cried._

_"Nothing," Hermione wept. "We weren't in your vault."_

_"Lying, mudblood scum!" Bellatrix hissed. She smiled a cruel smile and leaned over Hermione, "I will teach you not to lie." She held her wand to Hermione's forearm and whispered an incantation. Hermione screamed as the words were etched into her skin. It burned. _

_Hermione would never tell Bellatrix where the sword came from. She would rather die and right now death seemed like a better option anyway. _

_"What else did you take?" Bellatrix asked when she was done._

_"Nothing, we were never in your vault!" Hermione sobbed._

_Bellatrix hissed,"Crucio!"_

_Again._

_and Again._

_and Again-_

Hermione tried to twist away from the hands holding her. "Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said. "It's me."

It was Dean. Hermione sighed in relief. She sank into his embrace. "I am sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you up again."

"I told you not to worry about that," Dean whispered into her ear. "If you are frightened or sad-I want to help."

Hermione was so grateful for her friend. She thought nothing of letting him hold her. It was nice having someone to hold her again.

"I wish there was some way I could help you," Dean said.

Hermione pulled back, "Can you get me my-?"

Dean stood up and grabbed the flowered cosmetic bag, "Are you sure this is the best idea?" he asked before handing it to her.

"If I don't sleep then I will fail and then I will die or at least wish I was dead," Hermione told him.

Dean hesitated but eventually gave her the bag. "Thanks," Hermione hiccuped. "You can go back to bed."

"I think I will stay for a minute if that is ok?" Dean replied.

Hermione motioned to the bed and he laid down beside her. For a second she wondered how Ron would feel knowing she was lying in a bed with a half naked Dean Thomas. Hermione drank some of the potion and Dean took the vial from her. She laid down beside him. She was staring at the ceiling as she felt the potion take effect.

She was half asleep but she knew Dean was staring at her. "I am losing him, you know?" Hermione slurred.

"Ron?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "He is gone. I can feel it. Things have changed. He doesnt care as much as I do. He never has." Hermione never heard Dean's reply but she felt his fingers brushing strands away from her face before the darkness took her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just want to say how glad I am that this story has been well received. Thanks to my reviewers and my followers. You guys are awesome and amazing and you light up my life. Keep it up folks.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Dean woke up the next day with his arm wrapped tightly around Hermione's tiny waist. Her lithe body was pressed up against his. He pulled his arm away, "Hermione?"

It had been a week and he had ended up in Hermione's bed almost every night and almost every morning he woke up with his arm. Seeing as it was Saturday he figured he could let her sleep a little. He climbed out of her bed and went to shower and change clothes.

When he was dressed he peeked back in and she was starting to stir. She flipped over and saw him in the doorway. "It was weird waking up without you," Hermione joked.

Dean just smiled not wanting to tell her that he loved waking up with her in his arms. "Get up. Get dressed. You don't want to miss breakfast, do you?"

Hermione rolled out of bed. Dean let her have the bathroom. "I will be in Gryffindor common room," Dean called.

"I will find you," Hermione yelled. Her voice was muffled and Dean knew she was brushing her teeth.

Dean walked through their living quarters and out into Gryffindor Tower. He found Ginny and Lavender sitting in the common room looking at a letter. They were whispering. "Hey, are you two waiting for Hermione?"

The girls looked up and then exchanged furtive glances. "Yes," Lavender finally said.

"What is going on?" Dean asked sitting across from them..

"Go ahead," Lavender urged Ginny.

"No," Ginny hissed.

"Maybe he can make you see reason," Lavender snapped. "Tell him-see what he thinks?"

Ginny sighed and then looked at Dean, "I got a letter from Harry this morning," Ginny said.

Dean snorted, "You get a letter from Harry every day," he replied.

Ginny glared at him but continued, "He told me something. I don't know whether to tell Hermione or not."

Dean cleared his throat and tried to weigh his words, "is this about Ron?"

Ginny nodded, "Harry told me that Ron has been sleeping with one of his fellow trainees," she said.

"Who?" Dean demanded.

"Do you remember Cho Chang?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's ex girlfriend?"

Ginny's face turned red, "She isnt Harry's ex girlfriend. They kissed-once. They went on a date-once."

"Sorry," Dean said holding his hands up. He shook his head, "She needs to know Gin."

Ginny put her face in her hands, "I know but I just can't rat my brother out."

"Ron may be your brother but Hermione is your friend," Dean reminded her. "And she deserves consideration too."

Lavender nodded vehemently in agreement, "If the roles were reversed you would want Hermione to tell you."

"I need to think about it," Ginny told them.

Dean was about to respond but the door behind him opened and Hermione stepped out. She eyed the two girls and Dean. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," They said simultaneously.

Dean knew Hermione didn't believe them but all she said was, "I am hungry. You guys coming with?"

Dean and the girls stood up and followed Hermione out into the corridor. Dean wondered if he was being selfish. Did he want Ginny to tell Hermione about Ron because she deserved to know or because he was hoping they would break up? Even if they broke up that didn't mean he stood a chance. Did he want a chance? This was all too much and too confusing.

* * *

Ginny had scheduled a Quidditch practice that evening. Usually Gryffindor practiced in the morning but pitch was booked until early evening. Hermione waited for Dean outside the locker room. He came out in his practice gear and Hermione noticed how sexy he looked.

_Focus Granger,_ she told herself. "Hey Dean!" she said.

He stopped and smiled at her. His smile made her swoon a little. "What's up?" he asked.

Hermione fidgeted as she spoke, "What was going on with you and Lav and Ginny this morning?" she asked. The three of them acted weird all day.

Dean shrugged, "Nothing," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "It seemed like you guys were hiding something from me," Hermione said.

Dean shook his head,"Nope."

"You didn't tell Ginny about the nightmares and the potion did you?" Hermione asked.

"I promised I wouldn't," Dean said. He shifted his weight and leaned against his broom. "When I make a promise I keep it."

Hermione was relieved but then she had another terrible thought, "You didn't tell them about us sleeping together?"

"No," Dean replied.

"Because Ginny might tell Ron and he wouldn't understand," Hermione said.

"I know," Dean agreed. "Which is why it will stay between us."

"What were you three talking about?" Hermione demanded.

Dean groaned, "Ginny was just talking about the letter she got from Harry," he said.

"Why would she hide that?" Hermione inquired.

"We know Ron hasn't written to you and we didn't want to rub it in your face, ok?" Dean explained.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Ok, I feel stupid."

"Don't," Dean said. "And don't tell Ginny I told you."

"I won't," Hermione laughed. "Thanks Dean. Good luck at practice."

"You going to stay and watch?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I told Ginny I would. She wants my opinion on how you guys look. I don't know why? I am not exactly an expert on Quidditch."

"DEAN!" Ginny shrieked. "Let's go!"

Dean and Hermione laughed. "You better go," Hermione said. "See you after."

She watched him leave and then she went into the stands. Hermione pulled her Ancient Runes book out of her bag and opened it. She looked up and saw the Gryffindor players getting ready to practice. It was weird watching Quidditch without seeing Harry and Ron.

Ginny was captain and chaser. Dean and Seamus were also chasers. The rest of the team were people that Hermione didn't know well.

Ginny was the best. Dean was better than Seamus-significantly. The rest of the team was ok. It wasn't the kind of performance Hermione used to seeing. Hermione could tell Ginny was frustrated. But Hermione wasn't too worried about the future for the team. All of the house teams were a mess and trying to get reorganized.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and she saw Neville walking toward her. "Hello!" Hermione greeted him.

He sat down next to her, "How are they doing?"

"They are ok," Hermione said. She looked out at her housemates. Ginny was scolding the new beaters about something so the rest of the players were just hovering and waiting. Hermione's eyes went to Dean. He was watching Ginny. He stretched and yawned. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Hermione wondered if she was playing a dangerous game with Dean. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend she loved very much. But something was shifting between her and Dean. At first she thought it was because he listened to her complain about Ron. Then she thought it was because she was lonely and Dean was nice to her. But now she believed she was attracted to him.

She wasn't naive. She was aware that having a boyfriend didn't make her blind to the opposite sex. She was a red blooded (nearly) 19 year old girl and Dean was an attractive and sweet guy. There was nothing wrong with finding him attractive. But-

The sleeping in the same bed had to stop. Dean probably thought nothing of it. But it was wrong. Ron would hate it so it needed to stop.

She needed to pull away and get some distance from Dean.

As if he could sense the eyes on him Dean looked at Hermione. He smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back.

"Hermione!"

Obviously Neville had called her name more than once. She pulled her eyes away from Dean and looked at Neville. He had seen her looking at Dean. He narrowed his eyes, "You ok?" Neville asked.

"I am fine," Hermione said. Then she sighed, "Ron hasn't written me a single letter."

"Really?" Neville seemed shocked.

"I am worried," Hermione said. "I am also angry."

"I would be too but Ron is - you know?" Neville shrugged.

Hermione wasn't sure what Neville was saying but she just nodded. "Well, all I know is that my birthday is next week and he better send me a letter or something."

Neville laughed. He looked at Dean and then back at Hermione, "How are you and Dean getting along?"

"Fine," Hermione said.

Neville nodded. Hermione wondered if he knew but that was crazy. How could he know she had developed a ridiculous physical attraction to Dean. Unless it was written all over her face? Oh no.

This was getting too complicated.

* * *

"Dean?" Ginny called.

Dean was walking to the showers. He turned and started walking backwards,"Yeah?" It was hard for Dean to believe that he ever dated Ginny. Not that there was anything wrong with her. Ginny was beautiful and smart and funny but he just had no feelings for her anymore. The days where he wanted to snog Ginny and punch Harry Potter were completely behind him. They felt like they belonged to another life.

"I have made a decision about Ron," Ginny told him.

"And?" Dean prompted.

"I have decided not to tell Hermione," Ginny said.

"Well, that is great!" Dean snapped. "Protect your brother at the expense of your best friend. That is just great."

Ginny looked like she would cry. "Don't!" Ginny said. "I have wrestled with this all day. Harry thinks I should tell her too. But Ron sent me a letter. He swore it was over and it would never happen again. He told me to hold onto the letter he mailed me and if he ever cheated again to give it to Hermione. I believe he is sorry and wants to make it better. If he doesn't cheat again why hurt Hermione?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said. "If Harry did this you would want Hermione to tell you. And she would because that is who she is."

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "I am sorry."

Dean felt bad. He knew what he said to Ginny was true but part of him was frustrated because he wanted a chance with Hermione. He was being mean and selfish. "I am sorry," he said to Ginny. "I just don't fancy having to keep this from Hermione."

Ginny squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "I understand. I feel the same way. "

"Oh, speaking of Hermione she hounded me about what you and Lav and I were talking about this morning," Dean said.

"What did you tell her?" Ginny asked.

"I told her that we were discussing a letter Harry sent you and we didn't want to talk in front of her because we knew Ron hadn't sent her a letter yet and didn't want to hurt her feelings," Dean explained.

Ginny snorted, "That was a pathetic cover up Thomas," she informed him.

"I am not good at cover ups. I will try harder next time," Dean joked.

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," Ginny replied. "Speaking of letters. My prat of a brother better send her one on her birthday or I am going to leave school and punch him in the face."

"I forgot her birthday is in September. When is it?" Dean asked.

"Next week," Ginny said.

"We should do something for Hermione's birthday," Dean suggested hoping Ginny didn't see through him. The youngest Weasley was more observant than her brothers and the last thing he needed was for Ginny to catch on to his Hermione obsession.

"Oh, great idea," Ginny smiled. "Let's get showered and go and talk to Lav about that."

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at the common room there was a letter from Ron.

_Hermione,_

_I thought about sending you a letter telling you that I was too busy to write. I was going to lie but I decided the truth was preferable. I haven't written to you because I was worried about our relationship. I needed some time to think. I was concerned the distance was too much and we would fall apart. _

_But after some thought I know we will just have to push through. I love you too much to let go now. I hope you aren't too angry. I hope you understand. We can get get through this. I am sorry if I hurt you._

_I hope school is going well. Say hello to everyone for me. Hopefully Harry and I can get some time off for a Hogsmeade weekend. I want to see you._

_Love Ron._

It should have made Hermione feel better but it didn't. Something about his words didn't ring true. He didn't write to her for three weeks because he was thinking? She sent him letters everyday telling him she was worried about him and he didn't even respond. Not one line?

Hermione was convinced there was something he wasn't telling her. But she didn't know what it was and she didn't want to strain their relationship further with accusations she couldn't prove,

The door opened and a freshly showered Dean Thomas trudged in. He looked exhausted. He smiled at her,"Hi!" h greeted her. He stared at her, "You ok?"

Hermione nodded and tried to smile, "Ron wrote me a letter," Hermione said.

Dean nodded, "Good," he replied.

They stood there awkwardly. Finally Hermione said, "I am going to get some studying done in my room."

"Alright," Dean told her. "I am going to hang out with Shay and Nev," he pointed behind him. "Out there."

"Ok," Hermione smiled.

"Ok," Dean smiled back.

They walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am loving you guys-seriously. I love that people are excited about this story. And to put your minds at rest. I will not be abandoning this story. I have read so many stories that have been abandoned. I already have a bunch of chapters written (I just wrote chapter 11) and I have a sequel planned so I am here until it's done. Read and Review. Thanks all.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Has Hermione had anymore nightmares?" Ginny asked Dean as they were eating breakfast a week later.

Dean shook his head and that was the truth. He was glad she was healing but he missed sleeping in a bed with her. "She seems fine," he told the redhead.

"Good," Ginny sighed. "Now, about today. I think we should do the party after dinner. Once of us will excuse ourselves early and head to Gryffindor common room and set up, ok?"

Everyone agreed.

"Post," Lavender said pointing at the owls swooping in. Dean received a letter from his mum. Neville received a letter from his gran. Several owl delivered packages to Hermione with what was obviously birthday presents.

Dean also received a copy of the Daily prophet. He heard several people gasp and the Gryffindor table was silent. Dean looked up and saw Hermione packing up her things, "Happy Birthday!" he called. She smiled and mouthed, _Thank you._

After she was gone someone grabbed his arm. He saw Lavender staring at him. "What?" he demanded. She handed him the paper and pointed to a small article on the back page.

"Read this," Lavender ordered.

Dean rolled his eyes and started reading.

_Weasley's New Lady Love? Where does this leave Granger?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Ronald Weasley (18), best friend of Harry Potter and a war hero, has been spotted out on the town with a new lady on his arm. As of September first Mr. Weasley was in a relationship with Hermione Granger (19), best friend to Harry Potter and war heroine. They were seen saying good bye at the Hogwarts express, Ms. Granger is a 7th year student at Hogwarts and head girl._

_The girl pictures below is former Hogwarts student Cho Chang(19) and is currently training to be an Auror. Several informants have revealed that Ms. Chang and Mr. Weasley have been carrying on a liaison since their Auror training started 3 weeks ago._

_Is Mr. Weasley stepping out on Ms. Granger? Is their relationship over? As you can clearly tell by the picture he is obviously not concerned with her feelings or his reputation._

_Happy Birthday Ms. Granger._

"Oh Merlin," Dean said. He looked at the picture which was of Cho and Ron in a bar or a restaurant. He was standing behind her (far too close) and kissing her neck. Dean looked up and saw Ginny was getting up from the table She scurried up to the staff table and thrust the paper at her brother. Charlie read the article and then rubbed his temples. He said something to Ginny which made her look even more distressed. She walked back over.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender asked.

"What?" Seamus asked. Lavender snatched the paper from Dean and showed to Seamus. The Irish boys eyes widened like saucers. He handed the paper to a confused Neville who had a similar reaction.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender repeated.

Dean looked around and saw a lot of students staring at them. "Does Hermione take the Prophet?" Dean asked. Ginny returned to the table looking sullen.

Ginny shook her head, "Not after what they did to Harry," she confirmed.

"We should show her," Neville said. "Right now."

Ginny seemed to be thinking and then said, "No."

"Ginny?" Dean admonished. "We can't keep this from her anymore."

"Anymore?" Neville asked.

"Harry told Ginny last week that Ron cheated," Dean told him.

"I decided not to tell her," Ginny said. She saw the look of Neville and Seamus's face. "I made a mistake, alright?" She took a deep breath. "I don't suggest keeping it from her forever just until her party. Let's not ruin her birthday."

Dean didn't love the idea but he nodded. "But tonight we tell her," Dean said.

"Question is how do we keep her from finding out?" Lavender asked. "Someone is going to tell her."

"We keep her in the common room today," Ginny asserted, "Until dinner. We inform all Gryffindors to keep their mouths shut upon pain of death."

"This isnt going to end well," Neville predicted.

"Shut it Trelawney," Ginny mocked him.

"I will go find Hermione," Dean said, "You guys get to the Gryffindors."

Every agreed and Dean left. He sprinted from the Great Hall. He wanted to leave Hogwarts find Ron Weasley and punch him. Who did Ron think he was? Did he think he could do better? Cho Chang might be an alright Quidditch player and a decent looking bird but she was no Hermione. She didn't have Hermione's drive and passion and intelligence. Who wouldn't want Hermione?

He found her in their common room. She was reading a book on the couch curled up with Crookshanks.. "Did you open you presents?" Dean asked hoping his face didn't betray his emotions.

Hermione nodded. She gestured to the blanket wrapped around her. "This is from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." she seemed really pleased with it. It was red with the Gryffindor crest on it. She gestured to the pile on the table. " A bracelet from Ron-it's nice. A book from Harry, he also sent me the Marauders map. Some stuff from the joke shop from George. A sweater from Bill and Fleur. Another book from Percy and that is it- I think"

Dean wanted to tell her she had more stuff coming later but that would ruin the surprise. Instead he came up with another plan. "I have something for you," he said. He dashed into his room and found the card he made for her. He brought it to her.

"Oh Dean!" she smiled when she saw it. "Did you make this?" she asked. She looked at the picture of the birthday cake. "You are so talented."

He nodded. "it's just a birthday cake. it's not even that good., It's not very original I didn't known what else to draw. Read it"

Hermione opened the card and started reading. He saw her tear up. Hermione put the card down and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I have enjoyed spending time with you too."

Dean held her longer than a friend normally would but he didn't want to let go. Knowing what she would go through later broke his heart. He wished he could protect her but he couldn't. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Dean stood and opened the door an found Lavender there. "Can Hermione came out and play?" Lavender teased.

Hermione giggled, "What's up?"

"I am going to dye my hair. Want to help?" she asked.

"You're going to use magic?" Hermione asked.

Lavender made a face, "Is there a muggle way to dye hair?"

Hermione and Dean exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. "I would love to help. I am curious to see how the magic world does that." Hermione laughed, "I don't know much about beauty and cosmetic spells."

"Which is why you should hang with me more. Let's go."

Hermione followed Lavender.

Dean hoped this didn't backfire.

* * *

"What do you think?" The formerly blonde Lavender asked Ginny and Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I like it." She was telling the truth. When Lavender said she wanted to dye her hair chocolate brown Hermione wasn't sure Lavender could carry it but she could. She looked beautiful. And Hermione had learned some new magic. It was good day.

"Let's do you!" Lavender exclaimed pointing at Hermione.

"Oh, Oh no." Hermione stuttered. "I don't want to."

"What color?" Ginny asked ignoring Hermione's protest.

"Red?" Lavender suggested.

"Eh," Ginny made a noise. "I don't think so." Ginny seemed to considering. "Blonde."

"No, Guys really. I don't want to." Hermione tried again.

"What shade? Honey? Platinum?" Lavender asked walking around Hermione.

"We could do different shades of blonde-" Ginny interjected.

"But just highlights," Lavender smiled.

"Perfect," Ginny replied.

"Do I get any input?" Hermione demanded. The girls looked at her. "Let me guess? No, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"She is just too chicken," Lavender shrugged.

"I am not afraid," Hermione insisted.

"Of course not," Ginny smiled.

Hermione glared at them. Finally she relented,"Ok, just highlights- subtle highlights."

"Right," Lavender grinned.

Hermione closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Did you see the notice?" Lavender asked as she worked.

"For what?" Hermione replied.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is Halloween," Lavender informed her.

"Ron said he and Harry might come for the first Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione said.

There was silence. Ginny cleared her throat, "I know. Harry mentioned that."

"I really miss Ron," Hermione sighed.

Ginny said quietly, "I know."

"Done," Lavender announced. Hermione opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "If you hate it I know how to put it back."

"Actually I love it," Hermione said. And it was true,. The highlights were pretty. They looked natural.

"Can I cut it now?" Lavender asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Just a trim?" Lavender begged.

"No," Hermione laughed.

Lavender pouted.

"Let's paint our toe nails," Ginny said.

Hermione snorted and then looked at Ginny. "Really?"

"Yes, " Ginny said. "it's fun to be girly sometimes."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess I don't have anything better to do."

* * *

"This is going to end badly," Neville said.

"I agree," Seamus replied.

"I do too but do either of you fancy being the one tell Hermione what that git did," Dean said.

Neville and Seamus exchanged looks and then shook their heads. "Didn't think so," Dean smirked. He shook his head. He still felt angry. "I can't believe Ron didn't this."

"Well, Cho is hot," Seamus reasoned. He faltered at the look he got from Neville and Dean. "I mean he is right bastard for doing it. But let's be honest. She is hotter than Hermione."

Dean made an irritated noise. "Cho is alright looking but Hermione is beautiful. She is bloody brilliant. She is funny and brave and loyal. Hermione is amazing. Cho doesnt even hold a candle to that. She is all whiny and -" He trailed off when he saw the looks he was getting from his friends. "What?"

Neville chuckled but didn't say anything.

Seamus raised an eyebrow, "How long have been in love with Hermione?"

Dean sputtered, "I- I- I am not- I-" Then he sighed. "Ok, maybe I am a little."

His friends laughed. "Well, you may have a chance after what Ron did," Seamus told him.

"That isn't how I wanted a chance," Dean mumbled.

"Well, if you want her and Ron threw it away I say go for it," Seamus told him.

"But wait until she is ready to move on of course," Neville shot Seamus a look.

"Of course," Seamus mumbled.

Dean was going to say something but his attention was pulled away when Charlie came in. "Hello Professor!" Seamus called.

"Stop sucking up Finnegan" Charlie joked. The he grew serious, "Ginny asked me if I could have lunch sent up for you guys and Hermione. For the record I don't think keeping Ron's indiscretion from her is a good idea but I told her I would help. The house elves will be up in here in a second with food for you guys. " He paused and then looked at Dean, "After the party you make sure Ginny tells her. I refuse to be party to Ginny protecting Ron."

"He is your brother," Neville said.

"And a world class prat," Charlie replied. "He made a choice now he needs to accept the consequences." He sighed, "I have to go. Make sure Hermione finds out." He walked out.

A few minutes later there was crack and a house elf appeared with a picnic basket. . He handed it to Dean and without waiting to be thanked he left again.

"Should we wait for the girls?" Neville asked.

"No," Seamus replied and started pulling food out.

"We are here," Lavender announced.

The boys looked up. "Nice hair Lav," Seamus smiled.

"You like?" Lavender asked as she twirled.

"I do," Seamus winked at her.

Dean was struck by Hermione. She looked the same but her hair was lighter. She was even more stunning than before. Neville and Seamus noticed him gaping and tried to hide their smirks.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked.

Dean cleared his throat, "Nice. You look nice."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I don't understand why we are eating here." She shot Ginny a look.

"A birthday picnic," Ginny replied as she pulled food out.

"A picnic inside?" Hermione asked.

Dean shrugged, "Just enjoy it."

"Ok," Hermione laughed. "I guess I over think things."

"Yes, you do," Dean replied. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful. But you always do."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks."

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall. Her friends right behind her. Ginny had tried to convince her to eat dinner upstairs but Hermione needed to get out of the tower.

"Oi! Granger!"

Hermione turned and saw Pansy Parkinson strutting towards her. "What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"Did you see the prophet?" Pansy replied.

"I don't read that trash," Hermione informed her.

Pansy looked at the group behind Hermione,"Didnt you guys show her?" she asked. Then she laughed, "Trying to protect her , I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

Pansy held out the paper but before Hermione could take it Ginny snatched it. Hermione tried to take it but Ginny pulled away.

"Gin? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We will show you later," Ginny whispered. "After dinner. It's your birthday."

Pansy laughed. Ginny turned and glared, "Shove off Parkinson!"

"I would rather stay for the show," Pansy said smugly.

"Ginny- give me the paper!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

Ginny hesitated. Hermione reached out and snatched the paper from her. The paper was opened to the gossip section. Hermione scanned the page.

"Bottom," Pansy directed her. "Left."

Then she saw it. The picture of Ron and Cho. She read the article and she felt like she couldn't breath. She dropped the paper. Pansy picked it up. "Happy Birthday Granger." she sneered.

Pansy sauntered away. Hermione thought she was going to pass out. She was aware of everyone watching her. "Hermione, let's sit," Ginny said quietly as she gently took Hermione by the elbow. Hermione jerked away.

"You knew!" she accused pointing at Ginny.

Ginny blanched and then nodded, "I did but I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Hermione demanded. "More like protect him."

"No," Ginny said. "I was going to tell you tonight. I promise."

"I don't believe you," Hermione yelled. Tears were pouring down her face. She could see everyone staring and she could hear them mumbling. Hermione ran out of the Great hall. She hoped no one would follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**:**I love you all- my reviewers and followers and all that. Your all rock stars-seriously. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"You guys were right," Ginny wailed. "I should have told her last week."

They all exchanged a look. They felt bad for Ginny but she was right this could have been avoided.

"You did what you thought was best." Lavender said. She stroked Ginny's hair.

"Someone should go after Hermione," Charlie said as he approached the table.

"I will," Dean volunteered.

"Someone let me know when you have found her," Charlie said.

Dean nodded and left the Great Hall. He decided to try their quarters first. He felt terrible. He shouldn't have agreed to keep this secret. When arrived in the Head's common room he called her name, "Hermione"

No response. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, "Hermione!" No response. He opened the door. The room was empty. He checked the bathroom- No Hermione. Dean ran out and found his friends on their way to Gryffindor tower.

"No one was hungry," Lavender said. "Is Hermione ok?"

Ginny was still sniffling.

"I can't find her," Dean told them. "We need to split up and look for her."

"I will check the library," Ginny said.

"The rest of us should search around outside," Dean said. "If we don't find her in an hour we have to tell Charlie."

They agreed and split up. Dean just hoped Hermione was ok.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stand the idea of being around anyone right now-even her house mates. So, she ran outside. She ran and cried. She was almost to the Black Lake when she fell. Her ankle rolled and she cried out in aguish. It was broken she heard the snap and felt the nauseating pain. Worst part? She dropped her wand.

Then it started raining. Hermione flipped onto her knees and tried to stand. But she couldn't.

"Hermione?"

The voice belonged to Dean. Soon he was beside her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"My ankle is broken and I can't find my wand," she wailed.

"Let's get you of the rain, ok?" Dean said. He lifted her up and carried her into the castle.

Once they came through the portrait into Gryffindor tower she was overwhelmed by voices. Dean walked straight through and then into the Head's quarters. He carried her up the stairs and into her room. She was grateful he didn't stop to talk.

They were soon joined by Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Ginny. "You worried us," Lavender said.

"Sorry," Hermione replied.

"Is she alright?" Someone asked coming up the stairs. Hermione groaned when Charlie walked in.

"Broken ankle," Dean replied.

"Should have taken her to the hospital wing, "Charlie murmured as he looked at her ankle, "But since she is here already I can mend it." He pulled his wand out and silently waved it over Hermione's ankle. The pain was overwhelming for a minute and the she felt her bones align. "It's going to be sore. I will have someone send a pain potion to you." He looked at Ginny. "Did you send the Howler to our dear brother?"

Ginny nodded still looking miserable.

"Good," Charlie grinned. "You and I will talk tomorrow. Tonight you rest." He pointed to her friends, "You lot don't bug her" They all agreed and Charlie left.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Ginny whispered. "I should have told you."

Hermione looked at her and felt bad for her. "Did you know before today?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded, "Harry sent me a letter telling me. Ron assured me it was done so I promised not to tell you. I feel awful."

"He is your brother," Hermione reasoned.

"No excuse. You're my best friend and for all intents and purposes my sister." Ginny said. "I am sorry."

Hermione choked back a sob. "Did he have sex with her?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione rolled into her side and sobbed again.

"Someone knocked on the door," Neville said.

"Then answer it," Lavender snapped.

Neville muttered something but left the room.

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair as she cried. Neville returned, "Pain potion."

Dean took the vials and held them. "What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Are you going to stay with him? or what?"

Hermione considered it. She wasn't sure, "I don't know," she admitted. "I don't want to think about it. I just want to sleep."

"We will help you to the shower," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and the boys left. Hermione let Lavender and Ginny walk her into the bathroom. Lavender started the water and then held her arms while Hermione stripped down. Hermione climbed under the warm stream and groaned. It felt good.

"I don't know if this matters right now but you had two letters while you were gone. One from Ron and one from Harry." Ginny called.

"I will deal with it later," Hermione said.

"I will get your pajamas," Lavender said.

"Thanks," Hermione replied. It shocked her how well she and Lavender were getting along these days. When Hermione was done her friends steadied her while she brushed her teeth and dressed. Then they helped her to the bedroom.

"Want us to leave?" Ginny asked.

"Wait until I read these?" She gestured to the letters.

Hermione opened Harry's first.

_Hermione,_

_I suck. I am the worst friend ever. I didn't know about him and Cho until after. I should have told you instead of putting Ginny in this. Don't be mad at Ginny? For the record I am not speaking to Ron right now._

_I am sorry._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione put the letter aside and reached for Ron's.

_Hermione,_

_I am the worst boyfriend ever. The worst friend ever too. I was drunk and she was there. I was worried we wouldn't make it and she kept saying all of these things and they sounded true. But I was wrong. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Give me another chance. It will never happen again._

_No matter what stupid things I do know that I love you. Always._

_-Ron_

Hermione tossed the letter on the ground and curled up on her side. "Do you want to talk?" Ginny asked.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Should we go?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Hermione took the pain potion and waited to fall asleep.

* * *

Dean woke up to Hermione screaming again. He jumped out of bed and ran into her room. He touched her arm, "Hermione," he said gently. "Wake up."

Hermione's eyes flew open. "Dean?"

He nodded. "You were having a nightmare," he said. He stood up to get her dreamless sleep potion.

"There is none left," Hermione informed him.

Dean turned and eyed her, "There was plenty last week."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "I have been taking it every night before bed so I wouldn't wake you."

Dean's eyes darkened and when he spoke He sounded angry, "I told you not to worry about waking me."

"I know you said that but I am tired of being a burden on my friends," Hermione said. "I was nipping it in the bud but I am out of potion now. Madam Pomfrey won't give me any so-?" she shrugged.

"Maybe it is for the best," Dean said quietly.

"Maybe," Hermione replied but she didn't sound convinced.

"How are you?" Dean asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I had a nightmare," Hermione told him. "I have had them before. I will survive."

"I didn't mean the nightmare," Dean replied. "I meant what happened tonight."

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "I am a wreck. I mean I am smashed but-"

"But what?" Dean prompted.

Hermione made a face and then said, "Don't tell anyone I said this but I am not surprised."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're not?"

Hermione exhaled loudly, "I mean I am but I am not."

Dean grimaced, "You're not making any sense lady."

Hermione laughed, "I wasn't expecting Ron to cheat on me per se but I knew he was capable of it. I hate that I think that of him but I have never believed that he loved me as much as I loved him."

"Well, he is a prat," Dean told her.

"He is your friend," Hermione reminded him.

"I am not sure I want to be friends with someone who treats woman like that," Dean replied. Hermione hissed and reached down toward her ankle. "Does that still hurt?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"Do you have any more pain potion?" Dean asked.

"Over there," Hermione pointed to the vanity.

Dean stood up and grabbed the vial. He handed it to her. "You take this and I will stay with you for just a bit."

Hermione hesitated, "Do you think it's a good idea for us to sleep in this bed together with what is going on with Ron?"

Dean shrugged," It's not like anything will happen. Just one friend comforting another-" he paused, "Right?"

Hermione smiled," Right," she confirmed. She took the potion and swallowed it. Dean laid down beside her. Hermione let her head rest against his chest. Then she jerked up, "My wand? I need to go and-"

Dean nodded at her desk, "I went and got your wand. I put it there."

Hermione settled back against his chest, "Thanks," she murmured, "What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea," Dean teased.

For a long comfortable moment they were quiet and then-"I think I have to end it," Hermione told Dean.

"You are breaking up with Ron?" he asked trying to keep his tone neutral.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, "I don't think I have a choice. I could never trust him again."

Inside Dean was cheering but he said, "Don't make any rash decision. Take your time and think it through."

Hermione didn't respond. Dean felt her breath slow down and he knew she was asleep. He knew he should leave but he couldn't bring himself to. So he wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up to a pounding on the door. She looked over and saw Dean was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. Being in his arms felt so nice that she hated to leave the bed but she knew she needed to.

Hermione untangled herself from Dean. She climbed out of bed. It was Sunday so there was no classes today. Hermione didn't bother getting dressed she just threw on her dressing gown and trudged down the stairs.

Hermione threw open the door. Ginny and Lavender were smiling at her.

"Morning," Ginny said.

"Morning," Hermione grumbled.

"Want to go to breakfast?" Lavender asked.

"I am not hungry," Hermione told them.

The girls exchanged a look.

"You sure?" Lavender asked.

Hermione nodded, "I want to go back to sleep."

"We just want to make sure you take care of yourself," Ginny said.

"I will join you guys for lunch," Hermione promised, "And dinner."

Ginny smiled and then her smile fell, "Are we still friends?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Hermione asked.

"Because my brother is a git and I lied to you about it," Ginny reminded her.

"It's not your fault Ron is a git and you were put in a terrible position," Hermione said. "I understand. We are fine."

Ginny sighed in relief, "Ok, we will see you at lunch. Go rest, ok?"

"Ok," Hermione said. "See you later."

Hermione shut the door. She went back upstairs and dropped her dressing gown. Dean was still sleep. he was lying on his side. Hermione crawled back in bed and wrapped an arm around him. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the guilty feeling. But the worst part was as bad as she felt right now lying here with him felt right.

* * *

Dean and Hermione stayed in bed almost until lunch and then they joined their friends. No one said a word to Hermione about Ron all day which Dean was thankful for. He was aware that other Gryffindors and students in other houses were staring and whispering, He knew that if he was aware of it then Hermione was too but she seemed unfazed by it.

After dinner that night Hermione and Dean were sitting in the common room. Hermione was studying and Dean was drawing. They were doing their respective tasks quietly when Hermione broke the silence, "You don't have to sit here with me."

Dean looked up, "What?"

"You don't have to stay with me," Hermione repeated not looking at him. "I am not going to off myself or anything. I am sure you and my other so called friends have decided I shouldn't be left alone and have hatched some plan to watch me like I am a child."

Dean snorted,"Don't be ridiculous. We have done nothing of the sort. No one thinks you are going to off yourself. Ok, we are worried. We are entitled to be worried but we aren't talking about you behind you back and hatching little plans."

"Then why are you sitting with me?" Hermione asked finally looking up.

"Maybe I enjoy your company?" Dean shot back.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You never did before."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Let's face it we were never really friends, Dean," Hermione said. "I know you thought I was a stuck up swot. I heard you and Seamus talking back in second year."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We were twelve Hermione," he reminded her. "And Seamus called you a stuck up swot not me. And he only did that because you laughed at him when he set the desk on fire in Charms."

"I didn't laugh at him!" Hermione exclaimed.

Dean smiled, "You did but I did too so-" he shrugged. "Seamus didn't mean it and I didn't agree with it" Then he put his sketch pad down, "And if we weren't close before that wasn't my doing."

"What on earth does that mean?" Hermione demanded.

"The only friends you ever had time for were Harry and Ron and Ginny on occasion," Dean told her. "No one stood a chance at getting close to with those two always at your heels expecting you to do their homework and tie their shoes." He was surprised at the level of animosity he had towards Harry and Ron.

Hermione seemed genuinely shocked by this statement. "They were the only ones to make an effort with me," she said. "Everyone else though I was nightmare first year."

"We were mostly jealous of you first year," Dean explained. "Especially me. I was hoping as a fellow muggle born that you and I would struggle together but not so much. You were leaps and bounds ahead of me. Then as you got older we were less jealous and more intimidated."

"Intimidated?" Hermione asked.

Dean laughed, "You're right scar when you want to be." Then his face softened, "But we all cared about you. We still do."

"I guess it's good Harry and Ron didn't come back," Hermione said. "So, I could branch out and make new friends." She hesitated, "We are friends, right?"

"Of course," Dean smiled. "Why else would I spend time with a stuck up swot?"

Hermione threw a pillow at him. She looked at her watch, "I am going to bed. Can I shower first?"

"Be my guest," Dean told her.

Hermione stood up and started for the stairs then she stopped, "Thanks Dean."

"You're welcome," He replied. Once she was gone he picked his sketch pad up again. He looked down and stared at the picture he was drawing of Hermione. Part of him felt bad- like had violated her- he drawn her without her permission. But it's not like it was a nude drawing she was fully clothed and stunning. What Hermione didn't know wouldn't hurt her (or him) , right?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. You lovely folks are made of awesome. Really. Keep it up. You are truly spectacular.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Hermione," Dean called as he walked out of his room,"Ready?"

"Almost," was the reply.

Dean waited for her by the door. She appeared a moment later. She looked well put together for someone who had the weekend from hell. She was dressed in her uniform with her hair French braided. She wore no makeup as usual but was still stunning.

"Let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed her bag.

Dean opened the door and held it for her. Hermione thanked him and went through. Dean followed. He wasn't surprised to see their friends waiting.

"Morning Hermione!" Neville greeted her with a hug. Dean rolled his eyes. Neville was overdoing it a tad.

"Don't I get a hug?" Dean asked as Hermione went to greet the girls.

"In your dreams," Neville punched his arm.

"No, Dean dreams about Hermione," Seamus teased.

Dean looked to make sure Hermione wasn't listening. "Shove off mate," Dean snapped.

"Guys, come on!" Lavender said.

The boys were still laughing as they followed the girls out of Gryffindor common room. Once they were in the Great Hall and they were seated Hermione cleared her throat," I have made a decision," she told them. They looked at her expectantly. Dean didn't notice he wasn't breathing until Seamus poked him in the side. He let out an unsteady breath. "I have decided to break up with Ron."

Dean was filled with conflicting emotions. He was happy Ron was getting what was coming to him but he was sad that Hermione was losing someone important to him. He felt thrilled that he might get a chance with Hermione and then he felt guilty that this was giving him even the tiniest bit of happiness. This had hurt so many people. "I am sorry Hermione," Dean said gently.

"Yeah," Neville and Seamus chorused.

"Despite my personal feelings about Ron, I am sorry too," Lavender said.

Ginny hadn't said anything. She was staring at her plate but not eating.

"Gin?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Are we going to be ok?"

Ginny looked up and smiled, "We are. I am not angry at you. I am thoroughly hacked off with my idiot brother. I understand that you can't trust him anymore. I would probably do the same thing in your shoes."

Hermione looked relieved. "Gin, I am so glad. I just hope the rest of your family forgives me."

Ginny laughed, "Ron better hope they forgive him. Everyone is on your side. Mum is furious." Ginny pulled something out of her bag. "Mum sent me this letter for you," she handed it to Hermione, "she told me to give it to you when I thought you were ready so-"

Hermione smiled and took it.

"Going to read it now?" Dean asked.

"Later, in case it makes me cry," Hermione said with a grin.

"We are all with you Hermione," Seamus told her.

Dean silently thanked his friend for being so kind. Seamus wasn't known for his sensitivity.

"I want to go talk to Charlie," Hermione said. She stood up and moved to the staff table.

"I will go with her," Ginny said and she followed Hermione.

"When you going to make your move?" Seamus asked Dean.

"What move?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing," Dean muttered.

"Dean is in love with Hermione," Seamus told her.

"Since when?" Lavender hissed.

Dean rolled his eyes. There was no point in denying it. "Since the start of term, I guess," he told her quietly. He looked at Seamus, "I won't be making a move."

"Why?" Seamus demanded.

"Because she and Ron aren't even broken up," Dean explained. "She isnt over him. The timing is wrong."

"I agree," Lavender said. Then she smiled, "But when she is ready you should go for it. I think you guys could work."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah," Lavender said. "Plus, Anyone is better than Ron."

"Thanks," Dean said. "That makes me feel awesome."

Before Lavender could respond Hermione and Ginny returned, "You guys ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"We are," Neville replied.

The group gathered up their stuff and headed to their first class. Hermione was walking next to Dean. The others were walking ahead of them.

"You going to be ok today?" Dean asked her quietly.

Hermione shrugged, "Life goes on," she said. "I am still sad and devastated but I have worked too hard to get where I am to let this destroy me."

"Good for you," Dean commented. "You're sure about breaking up with Ron?"

Hermione nodded, "I can't trust him," she said. "I just don't think we can recover. This way we may be able to be friends later."

"Very mature," Dean told her. "Your handling this better than me. I can't see a point where Luna and I could be friends."

"Ron and I have been friends a long time," Hermione said, "Right now I want to hex Ron's bollocks off but I will get past that, I think."

Dean snorted at the use of her language. They arrived at their class and that halted their conversation. All during class Dean thought about Hermione. Part of him wished he could swoop in and make a move but he knew she needed to heal. So, he would settle for being her friend and being there for her.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Dean's door. A second later he opened the door. He was wearing pajamas pants and a tight shirt. Hermione resist the urge to ogle him.

"Hey," he said, "You alright?"

Hermione nodded, she held up the letter from Mrs. Weasley. "I was hoping I could sit with you while I read this?"

Dean screwed up his face, "Are you sure you don't want to be alone? This is private."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think I could stand being alone. I am sure this letter is going to be-" she paused, "traumatic?"

Dean nodded. He opened the door and let Hermione in the room. Hermione looked around the room. She hadn't been in it much. It looked just like hers just not quite as neat. It wasn't as messy as Ron's room at the Burrow but it was lived in.

"Sit," Dean urged her.

Hermione, who was also dressed in her pajamas and dressing gown, sat down in the Dean's desk chair. Dean sat on his bed. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_My dear Hermione,_

_Arthur and I are both horrified and saddened at the turn of events. We feel terrible about the pain and humiliation you are currently living through. I cannot believe a boy I raised could treat a woman like that. I am embarrassed that my own son could behave in such an undignified matter._

_Everyone in the family is furious with Ron-that includes myself and Arthur. Ron is my son and I will always love him but please know his actions are not condoned and he has been made aware of the anger and disappointment we all feel._

_It is my hope that you will be able to forgive Ron but I understand if you cannot. Please don't worry about this family when making your decision because whether or not you choose to forgive him we will love you and be here for you always._

_Love always,_

_Molly_

_P.S. Know that you are welcome to spend Christmas here but I understand if that isnt what you want. Just promise me you won't spend it alone._

Hermione dropped the letter and sobbed. Molly was so kind. The Weasley's were like her own family and though she was sure she wanted to dump Ronald she did worry about losing that wonderful family. She heard Dean moved from the bed. He picked the letter up. A few minutes later he she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, "I am sorry," she blubbered. "I am always freaking out around you. Nightmares, cheating boyfriends and the like- you are so sweet and understanding. You are such a good friend."

Dean looked at the letter and then back at her, "Why would you spend Christmas alone? Why not just go home?" he asked. Hermione started sobbing again, This time Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I am sorry. Forget I asked."

Hermione stopped crying and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She pulled out of the hug, "No, It's fine. I should talk about it. I never talk about it. Only the Weasley's and Minister Shacklebolt know." Hermione a deep breath and took Dean's hand. She was reassured when he gave it a little squeeze. "Before I went with Harry and Ron last summer I was worried about leaving my parents alone. So, I modified their memories. I erased all memory of their life with me and their identities. I gave them new names, new back stories and everything. I sent them off to Australia." She stopped and looked at Dean's face which was impassive so she kept talking, "After the war was over Minister Shacklebolt wrote to the Australian ministry for magic to ask for their assistance in locating my parents. And-" she paused again. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She didn't think she could continue.

Dean seemed to sense her discomfort he stood up and got her a glass of water. "Here," he said handing it to her. "You can stop. Tell me when you are ready, you know?"

"No, I want to tell you now," Hermione assured him. She cleared her throat and started again, "The Australian ministry located them but they- they were-" Hermione shuddered as she spoke the words, "dead."

"How?" Dean asked rubbing her arms with his hands. He didn't even seem to be aware he was doing it. "Death eaters?"

Hermione shook her head, "boating accident," she told him.

"That's crazy," Dean said. "I am so sorry."

Hermione took a breath, "I sent them away to keep them safe and they died. It's my fault. If I had left them at home they might be alive."

"I heard death eaters went to your house," Dean said, "During the war."

"They did," Hermione confirmed.

"Then they still could have died," Dean replied. "Don't blame yourself. You are a great person. I am sure they wouldn't blame you." Dean kissed Hermione's cheek, "I am so sorry for your loss."

Hermione felt a surge of electricity when he kissed her. She turned and her lips met his softly and briefly. Her stomach turned over. It was the most wonderful and terrifying feeling she had ever had.

Dean pulled back, "I am sorry," he stuttered. "I didn't mean-"

Hermione's heart fell. Of course he didn't mean to do it. She was being crazy. Dean didn't feel anything but friendship for her and now she had gone and made things awkward. She and Ron weren't even broken up and she didn't need to be kissing other guys.

"It's fine, I am sorry," Hermione stuttered. "I should go. I need to write to Ron and get some sleep."

"Yeah, sleep," Dean echoed. He stood up and walked Hermione to the door.

Hermione could feel the awkwardness washing over her. Before she left she said, "We are going to be ok, right?"

Dean nodded, "Of course," he replied.

"Good, because I really need a friend and you have been a great friend," Hermione said. She walked away and flinched when she heard Dean's door shut behind her. She went into her room and threw herself on her bed. Dean was still in love with Luna. He needed time to get over her and Hermione needed to control her hormones.

She sat up and found a piece of parchment and a quill. It was time to face the music. She sat down at her desk and wrote-

_Ron,_

_I wish we could do this in person but I can't wait until October so here goes:_

_I am angry. I am disappointed. I am mortified. _

_I think it is best for everyone if we break it off now. That way we can maybe be friends again someday. I don't think I will be angry forever but right now I am angry and I need space. _

_Please don't write for a while and please don't come on the first Hogsmeade weekend. I need some time away from you._

_I still love you,_

_Hermione_

In the morning she would send the letter and she could put Ron behind her. But just because she and Ron were done didn't mean she should jump on Dean. She could just be hurting and confusing a good friendship with more and he gave no indication that he wanted to be anything other than friends. It was time to focus on school and life and put boys on the backburner.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, sorry. But we are getting into some real Dean/Hermione now. Next chapter there will be some lemons so if that's not you thing then I apologize. Oh and unfortunately Ron will be back. Not this chapter not for a while actually but he will be back. As always thanks for the reviews and alerts and faves- you guys are my sunshine. Love and kisses and all that.**

* * *

"I am screwed," Dean told Seamus and Neville the next morning.

"Good morning to you too mate," Seamus chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

Dean put his head in his hands, "I kissed her," he moaned.

Seamus and Neville exchanged a look. "And?" Seamus prompted.

"And she and Ron aren't even broken up," Dean hissed. "She isnt ready. It made everything awkward."

"Well, just don't let it happen again until she is ready," Neville said. "Take your time. But at least you know she is interested, right?"

"I don't know that," Dean replied. "She is rebounding. She would have kissed Draco Malfoy if he had been there."

"Who is kissing Malfoy?" Lavender asked as she sat down.

"No one," Dean sighed.

"But Dean kissed Hermione," Seamus said.

Lavender made a face, "What happened to waiting until she was ready?" she asked.

"Until who is ready?" Ginny asked.

"No one," Dean, Neville, Seamus and Lavender said at the same time.

"Ok, you guys are being weird which means you are up to something," Ginny replied, "But I am too tired to care."

At that moment Hermione walked up and sat down next to Dean, "Morning guys!"

"Where were you this morning?" Dean asked her.

"Had to send a letter," Hermione said.

"Oh," Dean replied and started eating.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Dean, "I think we should talk."

"About?" Dean whispered knowing what she was going to say.

"Last night, you know?" Hermione replied.

"Ok," Dean smiled. "Tonight, after practice?"

"Works for me," Hermione agreed.

They sat in awkward silence until breakfast was over. Dean hated himself for letting this happen.

* * *

While Dean was at Quidditch practice Hermione was trying to do the prefects schedule. She searched through her paperwork for last week's schedule. "It's not here," she growled. She was usually so organized but since the thing with Ron she had been a little scattered. "I bet Dean has it."

Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable going into his room while he was gone. "I will just take a peek at his desk and then leave. If I can't find it then I will wait until he gets back." She walked through the connecting bathroom and then pushed open his door.

His room was exactly the same as last time she was here, "Of course it is," Hermione laughed, "I was here last night." Hermione walked over to Dean's desk which was covered in papers and books. "How does he find anything?" Hermione wondered. She started looking through the papers. She saw the schedule lying under his Potions notes. "Victory!" As she was leaving she knocked a book to the floor.

Hermione turned to pick it up. It was his sketchbook. She had forgotten Dean was an artist. The book had turned upside down upon falling. Hermione was about to close it when she saw the pictures it opened to...they were sketches of her.

In one of the sketches she was asleep on the couch in their common room and in the other she was laughing. They were beautiful. Was she really that pretty or did he alter her in the sketches? She never really thought she was pretty. Hermione told herself it was wrong but she flipped to the next page-another picture of her. Hermione was panicking. She closed the sketchbook and put it back where she found it. She grabbed the schedule she was looking for and ran back to he room.

Once she was safely back in her domain. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. What did that mean? Did it mean anything? Was she being vain?

Before she could get too lost in her thoughts there was a tapping at her window. Hermione opened it and found an owl. There was a letter attached to its leg. She pulled it off. Instead of leaving the owl waited obviously it was told to wait for a response.

Hermione opened the letter and recognized Ron's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I know I messed this thing up with us. I am sorry. I hate myself-I really do. But we can't be over. We are meant to be. I love you and you said you still love me. That is all that matters. You need time. I understand. I can give you that. All I ask is you don't give up on us._

_Love always and forever,_

_Ron_

Hermione groaned. When did life become so complicated? She pulled a piece of parchment out and sat down to write Ron back.

_Ronald,_

_I know this is difficult for you as it is for me. But I am resolute. You and I are done. I can't trust you. If it is this hard so early then obviously it isnt meant to be. Please accept that so that we have a shot of retaining our friendship._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

She attached the letter to his the owls leg and sent him off. She hoped Ron would understand what she was saying. There was just no way to go back.

From downstairs she heard the door open and shut. Then she heard Dean's footsteps on the stairs. Hermione went into the hall and saw her friend.

"Hey," she greeted him shyly.

"Hey," Dean replied. "I know we need to talk but can I shower and change first?"

"Of course," Hermione told him.

"I won't be long," Dean promised and he disappeared into his room.

Hermione went back into her room and looked in the mirror. She was still wearing her uniform. She went to her chest of drawers and pulled out some fancy pajamas Fleur had given her when she stayed at Shell cottage last year after Malfoy Manor. Hermione had never worn them but they were pretty. They weren't reveling like some of the pajamas Ginny wore.

Hermione stripped down and slipped on the red satin button up shirt and the matching pants. They fit her perfectly. She pulled the French braid out of her hair and combed her hair. She pulled it half up and half down. She thought about putting make up on and then chastised herself. She wasn't trying to impress Dean.

Or was she?

Hermione sat down and waited for him.

* * *

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation. He was going to walk in there and Hermione was going to tell him that kiss made her uncomfortable or whatever and his hopes would be dashed.

Why did he have to kiss her? It was kind of an accident. He kissed her cheek and then she turned her head. He could have pulled back but -

_Well, what's done is done, _he thought.

Time to face the music. He went to the connecting bathroom door and knocked. A second later the door opened and Hermione smiled at him. She stepped back and ushered him inside. Dean was feeling a little breathless. Hermione looked stunning in red satin pajamas. Her hair was down but pulled half up. He had never seen a girl make a pair of pajamas look so hot.

"Come in and sit down," Hermione said.

Dean lowered himself into her desk chair. "So, you wanted to talk?" Dean said rubbing his hands on his legs.

Hermione sighed, "This is probably silly but-" she took a deep breath, "We kissed."

Dean nodded, "We did," he agree.

"It was a mistake, right?" Hermione asked.

Dean didn't know how to respond. He should agree and let her think that it was a mistake but he couldn't make himself do it so he just said,"Hmm."

Hermione sighed and then said, "Do you still draw?"

Dean was floored by this question,"Huh?"

"Do you still draw?" Hermione repeated. "I remember you used to draw."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I still draw. I didn't for a while when I was on the run last year but I started again this summer," He told her. "Why?"

Hermione made a noise, "You're going to be mad at me."

"Why?" Dean asked. He didn't like where this was going.

Hermione was fidgeting as she spoke, "I went into your room tonight. I was looking for the prefects schedule-"

Dean felt dizzy as she was speaking. He knew what she found and he wanted to run and hide in his room.

"I found it as I was leaving -I knocked your sketchbook onto the floor-" Hermione continued.

"Oh no," Dean groaned putting his head in his hands.

"When I picked it up I saw you had sketched me a few times and-"

"Oh man," Dean was nearly in tears. This was humiliating.

"I was just wondering if it was random or if it meant something?" Hermione finished sounding breathless.

Dean knew it would easier if he said it was random but his mouth seemed to be working on its own, "It means something."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh," she exhaled.

Dean rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands and then said, "It started at the beginning of term. I found myself attracted to you. Then it turned into more the more time we spent together and now-" he paused and took a deep breath, "I think I am falling in love with you or at very least it is heading that way."

Then Dean's heart soared because instead of looking at him with anger or pity- she smiled. "I have been feeling awful for weeks because I was attracted to you. I tried not to think of my feelings because of me and Ron but I think there are feeling there," she told him.

The room seemed to fill with tension. Dean wanted to go to her but he couldn't move. "Really?"

"Yes," Hermione said but she seemed to want to say more.

"You and Ron?" Dean asked.

"Done," Hermione replied. "He isnt quite on board with the concept but he will get there."

"Oh?" Dean said.

"Yes, he seems to think I just need time but I will get it through to him," Hermione said.

"What does this mean?" Dean asked.

"I am not sure," Hermione hedged. "I want to be with you-"

Dean could hear it coming, "But?"

"But it is too soon, you know?" Hermione said. "Ron and I are barely broken up. I just think we should back off and think about this. I don't want to rush into something and make a mistake. You are coming off a serious relationship too."

Dean nodded, "I understand," he said.

"So, we are agreed nothing changes until we are ready?" Hermione asked

"Until we are ready," Dean confirmed.

Hermione smiled and it melted his heart. She stood up and so did he.

"Can I get a hug?" Hermione asked.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Dean asked.

Hermione laughed, "Were not animals Dean. We can control ourselves."

Dean wasn't so sure about that but he was aching to have her in his arms so he agreed. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She twined her thin arms around his neck. Dean closed his eyes. She smelled so good and felt so good. It was almost painful. He was going to pull away when he felt her nuzzling his neck. He moaned and pulled her closer.

Hermione jerked away, "Sorry," she said blushing.

"Right," Dean laughed, "Hug- bad idea."

"Apparently," Hermione covered her face. "Goodnight Dean."

He started for the door, "Goodnight Hermione," he said. He went into his room and threw himself on his bed. He wondered how long until they were ready? Because having her in his arms felt so good and so right. He didn't know how long he could wait until he was able to feel that again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So, This chapter has lemons and lemons makes me nervous. I know what I like but I don't know what everyone else likes. But the rating on this fic is M so lemons shouldn't be too surprising. If it bothers you I am sorry. Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and the love guys. Oh and check out the poll on my profile, thanks. You rock my world.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Her mouth brushed against his lightly his arms pulled her closer-flush against his hard body. She moaned against his mouth. His fingers tangled into her hair and pulled her mouth to his hard._

_"Dean," she whimpered._

_"Hermione," he groaned. His hands ran up her body. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed more._

_"Dean," she moaned._

_..._

"Hermione." She was pulled from her dream by a very familiar voice.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Dean standing in the doorway to her room. He was grinning at her wickedly.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Dean asked barely able to suppress his laughter.

"Yes, I did know that," Hermione replied pulling her pillow over her head. She heard him laugh. "I am glad you find my humiliation amusing," Hermione groaned.

Dean came into the room, "How is this humiliating?" he asked.

Hermione pulled the pillow off of her head and looked at him, "How is this not humiliating?"

"I think it is perfectly normal to dream about someone you are attracted to," Dean replied, still grinning. "I have had a few dreams myself."

"Oh?" Hermione asked. "What about?"

Dean's eyes darkened, "I think you know," he replied.

Hermione fought the urge to reach out and pull him into her bed. They stared at one another. Dean finally cleared his throat and said, "Get up. We are going to be late."

Hermione scoffed, "I thought I was supposed to be the bossy one."

"You are," Dean teased. Hermione threw the pillow she was clutching at him. He side stepped it and avoided being hit.

"Get out of here, Thomas," she yelled playfully.

"Yes mam," He saluted her and walked out.

Hermione got out of bed. She went into the bathroom which thankfully was empty and started getting ready for the day. She tried to forget about that blasted dream but she couldn't. It had been a week since she and Dean admitted how they felt and Hermione was trying to be good.

She knew it was a mistake to get involved with Dean so quickly. She knew it was disrespectful to Ron. But she was struggling. Every time she saw Dean's handsome face she wanted to kiss him. She could see he was struggling too but he was trying to do as she wished and she appreciated that. Dean was a gentlemen.

But living so close together complicated things. Every time Hermione heard him in the shower she wondered what he looked like naked and soaking wet. It was driving her crazy.

"Stupid hormones," she muttered as she changed clothes.

Once she was dressed she collected her bag and walked out of the room. Dean was waiting for her downstairs.

"You look a little flushed, Ms. Granger," he teased.

"Shove off," Hermione replied and rolled her eyes.

Dean moved closer to her. "How much longer do you think we can do this?" he asked.

"I am not sure," Hermione admitted. "But we need to keep trying."

"Ok," Dean sounded disappointed. He opened the door for her, "Ladies first."

"Thank you," Hermione giggled.

Their friends were waiting for them as usual. Hermione hoped that she and Dean were doing a good job of covering up what was happening between them.

Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Dean started out the door. Lavender hung back with Hermione. "Morning," Hermione greeted her.

"Morning," Lavender replied.

Hermione never thought she and Lavender would be friends but she was glad they were. Lavender was different and Hermione was grateful. The girl was no longer silly and giggly. She brash and abrasive at times but Hermione could appreciate those qualities in a friend. She found them endearing. War changes people-sometimes for the better.

"So, you and Dean?" Lavender whispered.

Hermione jumped, "What?" she stuttered. "No, I mean- what?"

"I have just noticed some things," Lavender replied. "Some looks and smiles. I have watched you staring at him."

"Do you think everyone noticed?" Hermione asked feeling horrified.

Lavender chuckled, "No, the boys are too oblivious and Ginny is too in her own head these days," Lavender's brown eyes twinkled, "So, have you talked or...anything?"

Hermione ran a hand through her dark brown hair and said, "We talked and decided to move slowly and just let it happen."

"That is exactly what I told him," Lavender replied.

Hermione stopped walking, "You knew? He told you?"

Lavender put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "It's fine. I would have guessed even if he didn't tell me. He was worried he had destroyed your friendship by kissing you."

Hermione took a deep breath, "What did you say?"

Lavender smiled, "I told him I thought you guys could be great together but to let it happen naturally."

"You think we could be great together?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded, "I do. You are both smart and you were both raised in the muggle word so you understand that part of each other that none of us will ever really get. He is hot."

Hermione giggled, "He really is."

"Anyone is better than Ron," Lavender said scathingly.

Hermione grimaced, "You really hate him, huh?"

"I did," Lavender said, "But now I just feel sorry for him. He just can't help but be the world's biggest prat and I think he is going to ruin everything good in his life."

"Lav, about Ron," Hermione started, "Nothing happened between him and I while you guys were together."

Lavender rolled her eyes, "I know, you're not the type. At the time I believed something happened but once I thought about it I realized that even though he was capable of that. You weren't." Lavender looked at Hermione, "I don't blame you."

"I am glad we finally talked about this," Hermione smiled.

"Me too," Lavender agreed. "it's dumb to let boys come between us."

"I just hope Ginny agrees," Hermione said. "When she finds out about me and Dean-"

"If she is really your friend, which she is, then she will be happy for you," Lavender said.

They walked into the Great Hall.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked as they all sat down.

"Nothing," Hermione and Lavender said simultaneously.

"Well, that isn't suspicious," Ginny chuckled.

Dean sat down next Hermione. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"None of your business," Hermione whispered.

"Fine," Dean pretended to pout.

Hermione laughed and looked away. She saw Ginny staring at her and Dean with wide eyes. Hermione looked down at her plate and started to eat. She hoped Ginny wouldn't pursue this. Hermione wasn't ready to put it out there...yet.

* * *

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking back from their practice. Ginny was complaining, "I get about 10 owls a day from Ron. For someone who doesn't like to write letters-"

"10 owls, really?" Seamus asked rolling his eyes.

"Maybe not 10 but it feels like 10," Ginny corrected herself.

"What's his fucking problem!" Dean snapped.

Ginny and Seamus stopped walking. The rest of the team kept going lost in their own conversation.

"What your deal?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Dean said. "I just think it's messed up of him to keep putting you in the middle of this. He should leave both you and Hermione alone."

"I think he is bugging me because he is trying to leave Hermione alone," Ginny reasoned. "He keeps asking me things like _She is going to forgive me, right? We aren't really broken up, right?_" Ginny shook her head.

"What do you say?" Dean asked.

"I tell him of course they are broken up and she is completely done," Ginny replied. "My mum is pretty bad too. She has decided if Ron and Hermione don't get back together that she is still going to have Hermione as a daughter in law. She is planning on hooking Hermione up with another one of my brothers. Percy and George are her first choices."

Dean scoffed, "George?"

"Percy?" Seamus laughed.

"I know," Ginny said. "Neither will work but I would give George the edge over Percy. Only because George doesnt have stick rammed up his arse." The three Gryffindors laughed.

Once they were in Gryffindor common room Dean asked Ginny, "You know Hermione will move on at some point, right?"

Ginny looked him up and down and then said, "I know. And when she does I will be happy for her. As long as he is a nice guy."

"I am sure he will be, "Dean replied. "This is Hermione after all."

Gunny nodded, "My brother not withstanding she has impeccable taste."

Dean smiled. "Good night," he said walking away from his friends. He opened the door and entered the heads common room. He saw Hermione was asleep on the couch and it reminded him of the night he started seeing her as she really was- a goddess. He put his broom down and picked her up. She snuggled into his chest but didn't wake up. Dean carried her carefully up the steps and into her room. He gently placed her on her bed and covered her with the blanket Molly Weasley made her.

Dean walked into the bathroom and shut Hermione's door. He turned the shower on and stripped his clothes off. Once the water was warm enough he stepped into the shower. The water washed over his sore muscles and it felt good. Ginny was working them hard because she didn't think this team was as good as before and she was right. he doubted the team would ever be what it was when Harry was here. But they would do their best.

His mind turned to Hermione. He broke into a huge grin when he thought about the dream he interrupted this morning. It was kind of arousing to know prim and proper Hermione Granger had naughty dreams- about him no less. He had certainly had his share of dreams about her. The night they admitted their feelings about each other he had a real randy dream about Hermione...her naked body moving against his body. She was on top of him. He could see and touch every part of her...

His member twitched as the memory of that dream played in his mind. He wondered what she was she was dreaming about now- him? Soon he was hard and needed some relief. He reached down and started stroking himself. "Hermione," he moaned as he placed his free hand on the shower wall to steady himself.

He didn't hear the door open but he heard her gasp. Dean dropped his hands and turned to look though he knew what happened. Hermione was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She had a clear view of what he had been doing. She was staring at him and then she stuttered, "I am sorry. I-I-I should -should have knocked." With that she scurried from the room and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Bloody hell," Dean cursed. He turned the shower off and climbed out. He dried himself off and went to change into his pajamas. He knew they would have to talk about this.

"Things are about to get even more awkward. I didn't think that was possible." He sighed.

* * *

Hermione paced around her room actively trying not to think about what she just witnessed in the bathroom.

Dean. Wet. Naked. Masturbating. Moaning her name.

Her breathing was ragged and she felt flushed. "I should have knocked," Hermione mumbled.

She stopped pacing when there was knock on her door. "Hermione!" Dean called.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair before she called, "it's open."

Dean peeked in. Hermione noticed he looked thoroughly ashamed and she hated that. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Can I come in?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," Hermione told him.

Dean came in and closed the door. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and took a deep breath, "Look, I don't fancy talking about this but I think a conversation should be had, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"I don't want you to get the impression that what I feel for you is just physical," Dean started. "I like you for a myriad of reasons including your intelligence, your bravery and you kindness. But I am intensely attracted to you and now that I know you are attracted to me-well, there is only so much I can a bloke can take, ok? But I would never pressure you into something you don't want to or are not ready to do. I can take care of hormonal glitches I have."

Hermione smiled, "I understand. What you were...doing...in the shower is completely normal. I am actually a little flattered."

Dean smirked,"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Hermione giggled. She crooked a finger at Dean and he walked over to her bed. Hermione got up on her knees and they were the same height. Hermione wound her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him fiercely. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Dean lowered Hermione to the bed. He was on top of her balancing himself on one elbow while his other hand was at her hip.

Dean licked Hermione's bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him access. He plunged his tongue inside her mouth and their tongues danced-fighting for dominance. His hand traveled up her body just as he reached her ribcage Hermione jerked away. She put her hands against his chest pushing him away. "Too fast," she breathed. She was panicking- this was too much. She wasn't ready for this.

Dean moved off of her and rolled onto his side, "Sorry," he said, his breathing labored.

"It's fine," Hermione turned onto her side and smiled at him. "I enjoyed it."

"I am glad," Dean said. He put his forehead to hers, "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Hermione asked.

"The snogging," Dean laughed, "Are we together or what?"

Hermione scoffed, "Obviously," she said.

Dean smiled, "Good." He kissed her cheek. "The rest we can just take slowly." He started to stand and Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Will you stay with me?" Hermione asked.

"You sure?" Dean replied.

"I am," Hermione said.

Dean settled back on the bed as Hermione got out of bed and changed into her pajamas (in the bathroom). When she returned Dean was under the covers waiting for her. He lifted the blankets and she curled up in his arms. They slept together that night like they had many nights before but this felt different.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Have I told you guys how much I love you for reviewing, and following and favoriting my fic? I have? Well, than let me say it again. I love you all. Thanks for the support. Keep it up. Oh and check out the poll on my profile and vote please? I am going to cry if you don't.**

**Oh, and I realized I have been disclaiming so here it goes- in case any of you get confused (or have recently been hit in the head) I am not J.K .Rowling and she owns everything you recognize. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Dean woke up with Hermione wrapped in his arms. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He looked at his watch and sighed in disgust. He kissed Hermione's forehead, "Wake up love," he whispered.

"No," Hermione groaned and tightened her hold on him.

Dean chuckled, "You're worse than me," he teased. "Come on, we have class."

Hermione whined, "I don't want to."

"The let's skive off," Dean joked.

Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him, "I cannot skive off," she told him as she moved to a sitting position and crossed her arms. "I am head girl. How would that look?"

"Better than how this looks," Dean informed her gesturing to the bed they were sharing.

"Oh hush," Hermione slapped his arm.

Dean chuckled and stood up. He stretched and yawned. He caught sight of Hermione staring at him, "See something you like?"

"I do," Hermione blushed.

"Me too," Dean replied. He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Hermione pulled him back into bed and they continued to kiss. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away and rolled off the bed.

"Have to get ready for class," she chirped as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Tease!" Dean called. He climbed out of bed and opened the bathroom door. Hermione standing there with a shocked expression and toothbrush dangling from her mouth. "What if I had been naked?" she demanded.

"Then it would have been my lucky day," Dean called as he walked through the bathroom.

Hermione put a foot out to kick him but missed. Once she was done with her teeth she came into Dean's room and watched him. He was almost completely dressed. He turned and looked at her, "Stop ogling your hot boyfriend and get dressed, Ms. Granger."

"We need to talk," Hermione said.

Dean groaned inwardly, "Already?" he whined.

Hermione made a face and then sat on his bed, "I think we should keep this quiet," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Like I would tell everyone we snogged. I am not that kind of guy." As soon as he said it he could tell that wasn't what she was talking about. "What?"

"I am glad you won't be telling everyone about the snogging but that isnt what I meant," Hermione said. "I meant I think we she keep our relationship a secret."

"Why?" Dean asked. It wasn't like he planned on making a show of it or anything but this bothered him. He was so thrilled he wanted to owl everyone he knows to tell them of his good fortune. Did she not feel that way?

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"Come again?" Dean replied. What did Ginny have to do with anything?

"I don't want Ginny to feel awkward that I moved on so fast," Hermione admitted.

Dean felt a little better hearing that, "I talked to Ginny and she said she was fine with you moving on."

"When did you talk to Ginny about us?" Hermione demanded. "We just started dating last night."

Dean laughed, "Not about us- about you," Dean clarified. "Last night, Ginny was talking to me and Seamus, she said she would understand if and when you moved on."

"She did?" Hermione questioned.

Dean nodded hoping this would put an end to this nonsense. He continued putting his uniform on.

Hermione bit her lip which Dean found really attractive. Finally Hermione said, "I just don't feel ready to have this conversation with everyone. I still feel like I am disrespecting Ron. Please let me do this in my own time? This isnt about you. Please?"

Dean shrugged, "If it's important to you than sure," he said. "Whatever you need."

Hermione beamed she stood up and launched herself at Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely, "You keep kissing me like that and I will let you do anything you want," Dean moaned.

Hermione laughed against his mouth and then pulled away, "I have to go get dressed. You are going to make me late." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"We must be in a relationship," Dean called after her. "Everything is my fault." He laughed as he packed his bag for the classes he had that day.

* * *

**A couple of weeks later-**

"Hey Hermione," Neville greeted her as she approached him.

"Hey Nev," she smiled at him. Hermione sat down next to him and pulled her book out of her bag.

"I am surprised to see you here," he said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I hadn't seen you at the practices," Neville said.

"It's the first game. My best friend is captain, My boy-um-roommate is on the team as is my dear friend Seamus," Hermione inwardly cursed herself, she almost called Dean her boyfriend. "Plus, I enjoy showing my Gryffindor pride." She held up her scarf. What Neville didn't know was this wasn't her scarf but Dean's. Her silent support.

"Is that Dean's scarf?" Neville asked.

Hermione dropped her book, "What?" she asked. "Why-why- why would you think that?"

Neville raised an eyebrow, "He doodles on everything and I see some of his doodles on the tag there," he said pointing, "And Seamus nearly set it on fire in fifth year and it's scorched a little by the fringe."

Hermione hadn't noticed any of that. She did he best to play it off, "Hmm,"she said examining it. "Weird, wonder how I ended up with Dean's scarf?" she shrugged, "Must have picked it up by mistake?"

"Must have," Neville agreed.

"Who are we playing?" Hermione asked. She knew she was just trying to change the subject.

"Hufflepuff," Neville grinned. "It's in the bag."

"Be nice," Hermione reprimanded but she couldn't help but agree. However, Gryffindor wasn't what it once was.

Once the game started Hermione put her book down. Everyone said Hermione hated Quidditch but that wasn't true. Hermione enjoyed Quidditch-it was flying she loathed. Hermione watched her friends take to their brooms and hit the sky. The Hufflepuff beaters seemed to be stalking Ginny and Dean. They never managed any direct hits to their bodies but they got their brooms a few times.

Hermione jumped to her feet in horror when a bludger hit Dean's broom and he almost fell. But he smoothly righted himself and was back in the game. She realized she was clutching the railing in front of her when her hands started to hurt. She loosened her grip and made her face impassive. She sat down hoping no one noticed. But one glance at Neville told her he did notice and was confused.

The game didn't go on too long but the Gryffindor seeker, Chris McClaggen (yes- younger brother of Cormac), a tiny third year accidentally caught the snitch and ended the game. Gryffindor thoroughly trounced Hufflepuff mostly thanks to the goals scored by Ginny (3) and Dean (1). Hufflepuff scored 1 goal.

The Gryffindors were thrilled. They converged on the team. Hermione thought Dean looked even more handsome like this-happy, proud and excited. It was weird being like this again. It was weird being happy about things like Quidditch when for so long there was so much sadness. Ginny was glowing and Hermione was glad to see her like this-Fred's death had shaken her so deeply. Everyone was recovering. Even she was recovering from the loss of her parents and Ron. Maybe it was time to tell everyone about her and Dean.

"Party in Gryffindor Tower!" Seamus yelled.

Everyone agreed loudly. Hermione found herself swept up in the happiness. Hermione walked with her friends back to the common room followed closely by their other team mates and house mates. "I will go to the kitchens if someone will come with me," Hermione said.

Seamus's eyes widened," Head girl said what?" he demanded.

"Not perfect prefect Hermione breaking rules?" Lavender teased.

Hermione shrugged, "It happens sometimes."

"I think you have been friends with Harry and Ron too long," Seamus replied. Hermione's face fell. Seamus realized his faux pas. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah, don't bring up Ron again," Ginny said making a face. "Ruin my day why don't you?"

"Ron is your brother we can't just avoid this topic," Hermione told her.

"Well, we can give it the old Hogwarts try," Ginny replied.

"Ginny," Hermione warned.

"Hermione," Ginny mocked her. "Seriously, he is my brother and I love him and I will forgive him one day. But I am mad at him right now and I intend to stay that way at least until Halloween and maybe until Christmas."

"Whatever," Hermione sighed.

"Let's not talk about Ron," Dean growled.

Ginny seemed surprised at the intensity in Dean's voice, "Dean is right," she finally said. "We are going to party tonight."

"Neville and I will go to the kitchens," Seamus said. "We don't want Hermione upsetting the house elves by trying to set them all free."

"Oh, you are funny today Finnegan," Hermione told him. "That is fine. That will give me time to change clothes."

"You coming with us Dean?" Seamus asked.

"I need to shower," Dean said.

Hermione and Dean headed to their quarters leaving their friends in Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Dean showered as quickly as humanly possible. He put on a pair of khaki pants and a red button up shirt. He was just spritzing on some cologne when there was a knock on his door.

"Dean?" Hermione called.

"It's open," Dean replied.

Hermione opened the door and slipped inside. Dean was breathless at what he saw. Hermione had changed out of the oversized jumper she wore to the game and into a red and black striped shirt. The sides of her slightly bushy hair was clipped back out of her face. She even had some makeup on-nothing too heavy. It was really natural. Her jeans were more form fitting than Dean remembered. She looked hot. "Hey," Hermione said.

"Hey," Dean greeted her.

"You look nice," Hermione told him shyly.

"You look hot," Dean winked at her.

Hermione blushed. "Congratulations," Hermione said. "That was a great game."

"Thanks, we tried. We are going to have a tough season, I think. That McClaggen kid is no Harry Potter." Dean said. "You ready to go party?"

"I think maybe it's time tell everyone about us," Hermione said.

Dean perked up, "Really? Why now?"

Hermione smiled, "We had a hard war Dean. It's time to be happy again. You're my happiness."

That was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever said to him, "I am so glad to hear that Hermione. You're my happiness too." He paused and then asked, "So, how will we do this? We go out there tonight and shout it out?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was thinking we could just tell our friends tonight. Everyone else will figure it out when they see us together." Hermione frowned, "I need to write a letter to Ron tonight."

Dean scowled, he felt angry, "Why does he matter? Why does he need to know?"

"it's the right thing to do," Hermione asserted. "He should hear it from me. I am dating his friend."

"I am not his friend," Dean told her. "I am not friends with people who treat people the way he treated you."

"But you were friends," Hermione said.

Dean decided to let it go. He didn't want to talk about Ron. Instead he kissed Hermione passionately. He was high from the win and her embracing their relationship. This was one of the best days of his life. Hermione reciprocated the kiss enthusiastically. Dean backed her up against the wall and lifted her off of her feet. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean could feel her pressed up against his body and groaned. Hermione bucked against him. He threaded his fingers into her wild hair. All Dean could hear was the beating of their hearts and the sounds of their lips against one another.

That was all he heard until someone cleared their throat. Dean pulled away from Hermione. She opened her eyes and looked over his shoulder. She looked horrified. "Who?" he whispered.

"Seamus and Neville," Hermione replied.

Dean pulled away from Hermione. He turned and saw his friends standing the doorway of his room. Neville looked thoroughly embarrassed. Seamus looked amused,

"We will meet you down stairs," Neville said pushing Seamus away from the door.

Dean could hear Seamus laughing as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh my-" Hermione whispered. She ran out of Dean's room into hers. Dean followed her. She had thrown herself on the bed and covered her face with her blanket.

"Hermione, it's fine," Dean said reassuringly. He sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"It's not," Hermione wailed. "I am never leaving this room."

"I think you are overreacting a tad, love," Dean told her.

Hermione pulled the blanket off of her head and glared at him, "I am not. This is humiliating to me not to mention Ginny will kill me."

"Ginny is not going to kill you," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that," Hermione snapped. Then she softened, "Just go enjoy your party. I will be here because I am never leaving this room again."

"Hermione?" Dean pleaded.

"GO!" Hermione shouted.

Dean grumbled but he stood up and walked out. He went down the stairs hoping she would follow but he made it to the Gryffindor common room with no Hermione. "Ridiculous," he mumbled.

He saw Neville and Seamus talking to Lavender and Ginny. Both girls were laughing. Ginny didn't look mad.

"Hey, lover boy," Seamus greeted him.

"Shut it," Dean ordered. "I see you two can't keep your mouths shut."

"I didn't say a word," Neville defended himself.

"I only told them," Seamus said pointing to Lavender and Ginny.

"Who are we going to tell?" Ginny asked.

"Where is your lady?" Seamus asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Hiding in her room," Dean said. He took a butter beer Neville offered him.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"Embarrassed?" Ginny guessed.

Dean nodded, "And afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Ginny demanded.

"Afraid of you," Dean replied.

Ginny snorted, "That makes no sense. Why would she be afraid of me?"

"She is scared you are going to be mad," Dean explained, "Because of Ron. She is afraid you will think she moved on too fast."

Ginny shrugged, "Ron made his bed. I just want Hermione to be happy. You make her happy."

Dean smiled, "She makes me happy too."

"By the way you guys aren't as stealthy as you think," Ginny grinned.

"Oh no?" Dean asked.

"I saw how you two looked at one another and how friendly you were. I didn't know you were together but I figured it would happen at some point," Ginny told him. She finished her butterbeer and stood up. "Come on Lav. Let's go coax Hermione out of hiding."

"See you boys," Lavender grinned and followed Ginny.

Once the girls were gone Seamus looked ready to burst, "When did you guys start going at it? is she good? I bet she is wild. It's always the quiet ones."

Dean nearly choked on his drink. He cleared his throat, "First of all, watch what you say about my girlfriend." He started, "Second of all, we haven't been going at it."

"But-"Seamus gestured to the door of their quarters.

"What you saw is the extent of it," Dean interrupted. "That is most we have done."

"Oh," Seamus replied. Then he grinned, "But I bet you are in for a wild ride because, like I said, it's always the quiet ones."

Dean popped him on the back of the head, "I told you to watch your mouth."

"Sorry," Seamus muttered but he didn't look the least bit sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: As usual big thanks to those read, alert and review. Keep doing what your doing. I love the feedback. Oh and I am not J.K. just sayin.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Hermione heard the door open. She heard voices as two people climbed the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ginny called as she knocked on the door.

"Hermione isnt here," Hermione replied. "Come back later."

The door opened and Hermione heard two sets of footsteps. She pulled the blanket off of her head and saw Ginny and Lavender looking at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Hiding," Hermione replied.

"From?" Ginny prompted.

"The world," Hermione said. "You."

"Why are you hiding from me?" Ginny asked. She sat on Hermione's bed. Lavender stood behind Ginny.

"You are mad at me," Hermione said.

"Oh, I am?" Ginny laughed. She looked over her shoulder, "Lav, did you know I was mad at Hermione?"

"I had no idea," Lavender smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "If I was mad would I have come looking for you?" she asked.

"Yes, to hex me," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione Jean, listen to me," Ginny said. "And look at me."

Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny. Her friend didn't appear angry.

"I am not angry with you," Ginny informed her. "Ron made his choices and now he has to live with them. Yes, I wish you two had worked out more to the point I wish he hadn't been the world's biggest prat. But you deserve to be happy. Are you happy?"

Hermione nodded, "I am," she said.

"Then I am happy for you," Ginny told her.

"Your family-" Hermione started.

"Will understand just like I do," Ginny assured her. "They all knew you would move on at some point. They understand this Ron's doing. No one will blame you for pursuing your happiness."

"But Ron-" Hermione started.

"Is a git," Ginny interrupted, "Like I said he made his choices and he has to live with them. He will put his mad face on for a while but he will get over it. He will move on to at some point. Granted it may take him longer because he is hard headed." Ginny took Hermione's hand, "I love you. I am not mad at you. Don't worry about Ron."

"I will write Ron a letter tonight telling him about me and Dean," Hermione said. "He deserves that."

"Ok, enough talk about prats," Ginny said. "Let's talk about you and Dean."

"What about us?" Hermione asked trying to hide her smile.

"The upside to you not dating my brother is I can ask for the dirty details without wanting to vomit," Ginny laughed.

"There are no dirty details," Hermione told them.

"But Seamus said-" Lavender said.

"What Seamus and Neville saw is it," Hermione told her. "We have just been snogging."

Ginny and Lavender looked disappointed.

"We have only been dating a few weeks," Hermione said. "We are taking things slow. You know Ron and I dated for 4 months and we never..."

"Shagged?" Lavender said.

Hermione nodded, "Now I am glad we didn't. I would be even more devastated if I lost my virginity to a guy who cheated on me after only four months."

"Fair point," Ginny said. She stood up and held out a hand, "Let's go."

"I am not going out there," Hermione said her face turning red. "I am too embarrassed."

"The only people Shay told were me and Lavender," Ginny said.

"He wouldn't tell everyone," Lavender assured her.

"Neville is too horrified by what he saw to say anything to you and you know Dean wont let Shay tease you," Ginny told her. "I will be hurt if you won't come and celebrate with me. This is my first win as captain."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's pouty face, "Alright fine," Hermione said.

Lavender and Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet. The girls walked out with their arms linked.

* * *

Dean was happy to see Hermione coming to the party with Ginny and Lavender. The girls were walking with their arms linked and they were laughing. When Hermione saw Dean she smiled and pulled away from her friends.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and put her head on his shoulder. "Hi," Dean said.

"Hi," Hermione replied.

"I told you that Ginny wouldn't be mad," Dean said kindly.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"And Shay will not be saying anything about what he saw upon pain of hex," Dean said pointedly looking at his friend.

Seamus grinned at Hermione handing her a butterbeer. He didn't say anything but he looked highly amused. Hermione glared at him but took the butterbeer. "Shove off Finnegan," she snapped.

Seamus threw his head back and laughed.

"When I get done here I need to write to Ron," Hermione said.

"Why?" Dean snapped.

"I told you," Hermione replied. "He deserves to hear this from me. It may help him move on."

"Doubtful," Ginny snorted.

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and smiled, "You know what? I don't want to argue with you. We won the game, I got the girl-today was a good day."

Hermione leaned up for a kiss, "The best day," she said.

"Hey kids." Dean pulled away and saw Charlie approaching. "Just wanted to say congratulations on the big win today and tell you to keep it up." He took noticed of Hermione wrapped in Dean's arms. "What's this then?"

Dean knew Hermione was nervous about Charlie's reaction. But Hermione smiled and said, "Dean and I are dating."

Charlie grinned, "Good on you mate," he told Dean. He picked up a butterbeer and tipped it towards Dean, "You are officially smarter than Ron."

Lavender snorted, "A flobberworm is smarter than Ron."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, "What is your problem with Ron."

Lavender shrugged, "We dated in 6th year. It didn't end well."

"Oh, your that girl," Charlie laughed.

"What does that mean?" Lavender demanded. "What did he say about me?"

"Nothing," Charlie lied and looked away.

Lavender grumbled and Seamus rubbed her shoulders and whispered consoling things to her.

"Well, I should go," Charlie said not sounding too happy about it. "Congrats again to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. " Then he winked at Hermione, "And to the head boy and head girl."

"Bye professor," Seamus called.

"Stop sucking up," Ginny teased.

"Seriously," Lavender said to Ginny. "What did Ron say about me?"

"Nothing," Ginny assured her.

"It doesnt matter, Lav," Hermione told her. "Like anybody cares what Ron has to say now he has made an ass out of himself."

Lavender nodded, "You're right," she agreed. "He doesnt matter."

Dean was glad that the crisis was averted. He leaned over and whispered, "Want to get out of here?"

"The party just started," Hermione replied.

"Well, I would like to celebrate with you-alone," he said quietly.

Hermione grinned but said, "We can't leave yet."

"Fine," Dean pouted playfully. Hermione snuggled into him and he wondered how he got so lucky.

* * *

Hermione and Dean were barely in their common room before Dean rushed her. Hermione pulled away from his kisses to make sure the door was shut. They didn't want any unexpected visitors again. She turned and looked at Dean, "Upstairs?"

"Yes, please," Dean moaned. His eyes were dark with what Hermione assumed was lust.

The two jogged up the stairs holding hands. Hermione pushed the door to her room open. She moved to her bed and sat down. Dean sat down next to her. They looked at each other for a long moment. Hermione felt like she was burning up inside. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him but she was suddenly feeling shy.

Dean seemed to be suffering from a little shyness himself. He smiled at her and leaned in close. Hermione closed her eyes and seconds later she felt Dean's lips brush hers lightly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly pressed her lips to his. Dean's hands flew to her waist and he pulled her closer. Hermione opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues met in a passionate dance. Hermione moaned and lowered herself onto the mattress. Dean followed her. They continued to kiss passionately for what seemed like eternity. Hermione was on fire. There was a pressure building in her stomach. She wanted more. But she wasn't sure what she wanted. She wasn't sure how far she wanted to go. She never wanted another human being so much in her life- not even Ron. But she didn't want to rush things. Her head was so fuzzy right now.

"Hermione?" Dean whispered against her lips.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied.

"What-" he kissed her, "are-" another kiss," we doing." He punctuated the last word with a long kiss.

"Snogging," Hermione told him.

Dean laughed, "I gathered that much. I meant-" He kissed her again, "The other day you said too fast. I don't want to pressure you."

"I know," Hermione said. "Let's just go with it and see what happens."

"If you want to stop just let me know," Dean whispered and then captured her lips with his. Hermione ran her hands up his muscular back. His hands went underneath her shirt and up her back. Hermione's breath caught when his hands reached her bra strap. He hesitated there for a moment.

Hermione pushed him off of her. Dean started to apologize but Hermione cut him off with a kiss. She reached back and unclasped her bra.

"Hermione, you don't-" Dean started.

"Just go with it," Hermione reminded him.

She left her shirt on and laid back against the mattress. Dean hovered over her. He placed his hand under the hem of her shirt and moved up. Hermione could feel him trembling slightly. He stopped before he reached her breast. His eyes seemed to be asking for the ok. Hermione nodded.

Dean's hand lightly touched her breast. Hermione whimpered. He covered her breast and squeezed firmly. Hermione arched into his touch. She had never felt like this. Ron had done some clumsy fondling but it always felt rushed and demanding. This was different.

Dean removed his hand and Hermione whined at the feeling of loss. Dean chuckled, "Impatient thing, aren't we?" he breathed against her ear. He dropped his lips to her neck and started kissing her. As he did this he played with her nipple-pinching and twisting.

Hermione hissed in pleasure. She bucked her hips against him.

"Merlin," He muttered. "We need to- We should-"

"Stop?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, we should slow down," Dean said. He pulled back and looked down at her. He was panting.

"You want to stop?" Hermione asked.

"Not so much want to as need to because I am becoming thoroughly uncomfortable here and if we aren't going t finish-" he laughed.

"Uncomfortable?" Hermione screwed up her face.

Dean nodded jerked his head down, "Uncomfortable," he affirmed.

Her flushed when she realized what he meant, "Sorry," she giggled.

"No, you're not," Dean grinned. He kissed her chastely on the lips and then rolled off of her. He traced ran a finger up her arm. "We have all the time in the world, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed. She looked over at him, "Want to get ready for bed and then cuddle for a while? Talk until we fall asleep?"

"That sounds perfect," Dean replied.

"I am going to shower," Hermione announced.

Dean groaned, "You are a tease," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed and scooted away. She hoped off the bed, "Sorry," she chirped and ran from the room.

* * *

After Hermione was done with her shower she came back in the room wrapped in a towel. Dean closed her eyes trying not think about what was under the towel. As Hermione was getting dressed Dean went and showered. He was done quickly and then he put his pajamas on.

When he came back in the room Hermione was in bed in her pajamas reading a book. Apparently she had taken to sleeping in one of his shirts and it was unbelievably sexy to see her in his clothes.

"You're staring," Hermione commented without looking up from her book.

"You're beautiful," Dean told her.

Hermione still didn't look up from her book but Dean saw her blush and it was adorable. "You going to stand there and stare or are you going to join me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Dean laughed. He ran and jumped on the bed.

Hermione giggled. She shut her book and put it away. Her laughter faded and her face became serious, "Can I ask you something?"

Dean made a face, "I guess," he said cautiously.

"Are you-" Hermione started. "I mean, have you ever-?"

"Are you trying to ask if I have ever had sex?" Dean asked her.

Hermione nodded.

Dean knew this was coming, "I haven't," he admitted.

"Good," Hermione breathed.

"Good?" Dean echoed.

"I was just worried that I might not be able to compete with Luna ...or whomever...," she told him.

Dean nodded. He didn't really want to think about Luna while he was with Hermione. It was confusing. He cleared his throat and then he asked something that had been on his mind, "What about you?"

Hermione sighed. "I am a virgin."

"Really?" Dean said. He wasn't surprised but was curious, "You didn't want to with Ron? You guys were together on the run for a year and then you were together all summer."

"I didn't feel ready," Hermione told him. "Maybe some part of me knew he wasn't the right guy?"

"Maybe," Dean replied.

"I feel more ready with you but I am not quite there," Hermione said quietly.

"Take your time," Dean kissed her forehead. "I am in no hurry


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and love and stuff. You guys are the best ever. Keep it up.**

**Oh, and I am not J.K. Rowling. Glad we cleared that up.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

_Ron's POV. Three days until Halloween._

Ron was lonely as hell. Which was his fault, he supposed. Harry hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Not one word. His best mate rarely even looked at him. His family was barely speaking to him. Ginny wasn't returning his letters anymore.

He had made a right mess of things. Truth is he knew what he did was wrong, He just didn't think he would get caught. But he did and he had no idea how to make it right.

When he returned to his room after his Auror training there was letter from Hermione. He was filled with relief. She had finally seen sense. Thank Merlin! But the letter was not what he expected.

_Ron,_

_I hope this letter find you well. I am well. _

_I suppose there should be more polite small talk but I have never been good at beating around the bush so here goes. I am dating someone else. Though I don't know if I am obligated to tell you I thought it was only right. _

_Please. Leave me be for now and let me be happy. I hope you are happy or at least will be._

_-Hermione_

Ron felt sick with jealousy. Who was this bloke? It had to be someone at school. Who was there? Seamus? No, couldn't be him. Neville? That was laughable. Dean? They barely knew one another. Maybe someone younger? Or someone he didn't know? A few of those Ravenclaw blokes had fancied Hermione at one point he knew that. Goldstein. Corner. Boot.

He had to find out and stop it. Hermione was his. They had worked too hard to get here. He had to fix it.

The door opened and Harry came in. He looked at Ron as he put his stuff down on his bed. "I am breaking my not talking to git rules to tell you something," Harry announced.

"Who is Hermione dating?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I am not answering that. And don't harass Ginny either," Harry warned. He cleared his throat, "I am going to be away this weekend. I have been given permission to leave. I will be going to see Ginny."

"Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked.

Harry turned his back on Ron , "Silence back on," he said and then he left the room.

Ron stood there thinking. He wanted to follow Harry and demand answers about Hermione but he had a better idea. He would ask for time off and go back to Hogwarts. He would see who the git was for himself.

* * *

_**Halloween Morning-**_

"Hermione!" Dean called. "Where is my blue shirt?"

Hermione leaned her head into Dean's bedroom and shrugged, "How would I know?"

"Because you wore it the other day," Dean replied.

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "You remembered that?" Dean nodded. "Chest of drawers in my room. Top drawer."

Dean walked through the bathroom slapping Hermione's rear playfully, "Stop stealing my stuff, witch," he teased.

Hermione laughed as she started braiding her hair.

"Leave it down?" Dean called. He went into Hermione's room and opened the drawer. His blue shirt was on top. Followed by his green shirt. And then his Quidditch shirt. Then his West Ham shirt. "Thief."

"What?" Hermione asked. She had entered the room. Her usually wild hair was French braided. She was wearing a light blue jumper and dark blue jeans. She had no makeup on but Dean preferred it that way.

"I called you a thief," Dean said indicating the shirts he found. "Before that I asked you to leave you hair down."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Why did I call you a thief or why did I ask you to leave you hair down?" Dean replied. He pulled his blue shirt over his head. It smelled liked Hermione.

"I know why you called me a thief," Hermione grinned. "Why do you want me to leave my hair down?"

"It's sexy," Dean waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You're mental," Hermione laughed.

"No, really," Dean assured her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Your hair is sexy when it's all wild and big and uncontrollable."

Hermione brought her mouth to his, "Completely mental," she whispered against his kiss.

Dean tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Hermione sighed and clawed at his neck. Dean stopped the kiss, "We have to go meet the others," he muttered.

"Let's just stay here?" Hermione pleaded. "We can lie in bed all day and kiss and study and cuddle."

Dean laughed, "As great as that sounds we need to be social," he told her. "Let's go."

Hermione grabbed her bag and let Dean lead her from the bedroom. They went down the stairs and found the others waiting for them right outside the door.

"You two are late," Lavender said.

"Were you two up there snogging?" Seamus asked.

"Who us?" Hermione asked an innocent look on her face that made everyone laugh.

"Breakfast!" Ginny announced. "I am Weasley. We can't skip meals."

The group went down to breakfast which they ate quickly. Soon they were on their way to Hogsmeade. Dean was holding Hermione's hand. Ginny was ahead of him. "The only time I have seen you move so fast is on a broom!" Dean teased. "What's your hurry?'

Ginny turned around and flashed Dean a brilliant smile, "Harry is meeting me!"

"Oh joy! I get to play third wheel to the Ginny and the boy- who- snogged- her all day long," Lavender complained.

"You can stay with us," Dean suggested to Lavender.

"You two aren't any better," Lavender informed him. "I think I will stay with Neville and Seamus. I would rather be bored to tears by Quidditch stories all day long then watch the lovey-dovies."

"Jealous?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mam," Lavender laughed. "I want a boyfriend."

Dean saw Seamus shoot Lavender a look. Dean nodded to his friend. He was hoping Seamus would make a move. He knew Seamus still liked Lavender. Seamus avoided Dean's eyes. He resolved to speak to his friend later.

"You're brother is hot," Lavender told Ginny.

"Merlin, tell me you aren't talking about Ronald," Hermione laughed. Dean squeezed Hermione's hand.

"As if," Lavender snorted.

"Well, which brother are you talking about? I have five you know," Ginny replied.

"The only one I see on a regular basis- Charlie," Lavender said with a smirk. "Dragon tamer. He can tame me any time."

"Ew," Ginny shuddered.

"I second that ew," Dean said. "But Charlie is an alright bloke."

Seamus looked angry, "He is a professor," he told Lavender.

"And no one has ever had a crush on a professor. Hermione had a crush on Lockhart. Well, we all did, I guess." Lavender said.

"I also had a crush on Lupin," Hermione admitted.

Lavender looked at her sideways, "Really?"

Dean nodded, "I can see that."

"He was smart and sweet and -" Hermione explained.

"Alright enough," Dean joked.

"Oh stop, I was only 13," Hermione said. "He was old enough to be my father."

"Charlie can be my daddy," Lavender said. This comment caused a loud groan from the entire group.

"Stop saying things like that," Neville demanded. "I am going to have nightmares."

They stopped talking as the village came into sight. Ginny started running when she saw Harry waiting for her.

"I am happy for her. I know she has missed-" Hermione stopped talking. She stopped walking and was staring straight ahead.

Dean stopped walking and followed her gaze. He stiffened when he caught sight of a tall, lanky figure waiting under a tree. The flash of red hair made him see red.

"Ron?" Hermione hissed.

Ron was glaring Hermione and Dean's entwined hands. Dean pulled away from Hermione and moved toward Ron. He could Seamus and Neville following him- flanking him.

Somewhere off to the side he heard the raised voices of Harry and Ginny. Dean didn't care. "What do you want Weasley?" he asked when he and Ron were inches apart.

Ron kicked off from the tree and moved just a little closer to Dean. "I want to talk to Hermione," he said. His hand was inching into his robes- Dean assumed he was reaching for his wand.

"Well, we can't always get what we want," Dean told him. He put his own hand behind him and grasped his wand that he placed in his back pocket.

"Why don't you let Hermione speak for herself," Ron returned with a smirk.

"He is right," Hermione said from behind Dean. "I can speak for myself." Ron gloated but not for long. Hermione crossed her arms and said, "Ronald, I want you to leave."

Ron paled, "Just give me five minutes?" he begged.

Dean smirked and waited for Hermione to tell Ron to take a leap. Instead she said, "Just five minutes."

Dean's felt like he was burning up on the inside. He watched Hermione and Ron walk off. "I cannot believe that," Dean hissed.

"She is just being nice," Neville assured him.

"Too nice," Seamus added.

"Shut it," Dean told Seamus.

"Face it mate," Seamus said. "Ron was her first love and you don't get over that in an instant." Dean saw him look toward Lavender who was standing with Harry and Ginny. All three of them watching Ron with dislike. "She might just take him back if he can wear her down."

"Mind your own business," Dean snapped at Seamus and he walked away. Dean stood a few feet from Hermione and Ron. He couldn't hear them but he didn't dare move closer. He was glad when he saw Hermione give Ron a glare and walk away. She took Dean's hand and pulled him toward the village without a word.

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw Ron was watching them.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Dean.

"Nothing," Dean muttered and he sipped his butterbeer.

Hermione knew he was lying. He had been quiet since they saw Ron. She still couldn't believe Ron did this. Actually, no, she could believe it. He was Ron and that meant he did things without thinking.

"What did he say?"

Hermione looked at Dean, "Huh?"

"What did Ron say during your little chat?" Dean asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "He wanted me to give him another chance."

"And you said?" Dean prompted.

That made Hermione angry. She was dating Dean. What did he think she said? "I said no, of course," Hermione told him trying to keep her voice calm and even.

"Good," Dean muttered.

"Good?" Hermione echoed. She couldn't control the anger this time. "Did you honestly think I would go back to him. First of all I am dating you and wouldn't dump someone like that for nothing at all. Second if all I have more self respect. Please don't get all male and jealous. I really thought you were above it."

Dean sighed, "So, did I," he admitted. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled back at him, "It's fine but don't do it again."

Dean took a deep breath and then he took Hermione's hand, "Let's not let one git ruin our day, ok?"

"My thoughts exactly," Hermione beamed. She finished her drink, "Let's go to the bookstore."

Dean smiled, "Sure," he said. "The the Quidditch store?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed. She could compromise.

Dean offered Hermione his hand and they walked out of the three broomsticks. As they walked Hermione felt like someone was watching her and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Dean was trying hard not to think about what Seamus said. Really, he was. But it kept coming back into his head. Ron was Hermione's first love. She had loved him since they were children. She put up with all of his crap.

It made Dean wonder...was he a distraction? Was this temporary? Would she go back to Ron as soon as she forgave him? Ron wasn't giving up.

Dean knew Ron was following them but he didn't say anything to Hermione. He didn't want her to go and confront the prat. Instead he just kept her close to him.

Hermione was currently looking at two books. From their boring titles he figured they were charms books. "I want both. But is it a waste of money. They are very similar."

"Get both," Dean urged her. "I could buy them for you."

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder. "That's sweet but I got it," she told him. She took his hand and they kept walking. Hermione was trying to hold the two books against her chest with her free arm.

"Let me take them at least," Dean said. "Before your drop them."

Hermione relinquished the books and smiled, "Ever the gentleman," she fluttered her eyelashes. Dean pulled her in and gave her a scorching kiss.

Hermione pulled away and blushed, "Not here," she said. Dean knew she hated PDA but she looked so cute when she was teasing he couldn't help it.

"I wish they had more muggle books here," Hermione sighed.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Jane Austen, Charles Dickens...I like Victorian literature," Hermione said.

Dean filed that fact away. The only thing he had ever seen her read were wizarding books. They were both raised in the muggle world though they never discussed it that part of themselves. Dean wondered if that was because it made her think of her parents. He decided he would see if he could get her to open up later and discuss her childhood. He wanted to know everything about her not just what an extraordinary witch she was.

Hermione was leading him to the checkout when he felt something bind his ankles and he fell forward."

"Dean!" Hermione cried. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Dean said. "There were ropes around my ankles."

Hermione looked at his legs, "What ropes?"

Dean looked down and they were gone. He looked up and caught of flash of red hair. He knew he couldn't accuse him without proof. Hermione would think him jealous again. So he shrugged, "I guess I just tripped."

Hermione didn't look convinced but she said,"Alright." She helped Dean to his feet. "Let's go pay for this and then go stare at brooms for an hour."

"Sounds perfect," Dean laughed and followed her. He was worried about Ron but didn't want to show it.

* * *

**AN: Ron's not going to get too creepy. He's not going to become like a crazy murderer or anything. Just a pain in the arse for a few chapters. I am not thrilled with this chapter but I am trying to get through the Ron stuff so I can write their Christmas chapters which will be fluffy and funny and lemony. Bear with me. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took so long, My real life keep insisting on coming first-weird huh? So, the next chapter will be fluff and lemons. It should be the first time if all goes according to plan. I cant wait to get to the Christmas chapters those will be fun and stuff. As usual love and hug and pupies to those who have read, reviewed and alerted. You rock me to my core folks.**

* * *

Hermione wasn't dumb. Dean wasn't a clumsy person by nature. When he fell once she could write that off but it happened three more times- twice right after they kissed. Not to mention Hermione was sure they were being followed all morning. At lunch time Hermione had enough and asked Dean if they could go back to the castle. Dean was very supportive of this.

They didn't say much on their way back. They had lunch in the Great Hall and then made their way back to their dorm.

"Dean?" Hermione asked once they were on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hmm?" Dean replied.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said.

Dean sighed. "Yeah," he said and then he shook his head, "I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

Dean pulled her against him- her back to his front . They watched the flames dance. Dean finally spoke, "I just don't know if I can compete."

"Compete with what?" Hermione asked.

"With Ron. With your epic love or whatever," Dean said quietly.

"Epic love?" Hermione snorted. "If our love is so epic why aren't we together? Why did he cheat on me?"

"Still," Dean replied sounding sad. "He was the first guy you ever loved. You have loved in one way or another since you were 11 years old. You saved the world together. You have been through all kinds of craziness with him. How do I know you won't love him again? How do I know I am not the rebound guy? How do I know this is real for you?"

Hermione didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she sighed and said, "I can't promise you right here and now that this is forever. This thing between us is so new. But I can promise you one thing -I will never be with Ronald again. Even if you and I split up I will never be with him again." Hermione swiveled around to look at Dean, "And this is real for me. I couldn't sleep in a bed with you almost every night or kiss you the way I do if this wasn't real. I think I am falling in love you and it scares me to death." She kissed Dean lightly on the mouth and turned back around.

"I think I am falling in love with you too," Dean said. "It's making me feel insecure, I guess."

"You're not the only one who is insecure," Hermione said.

"What are you insecure about?" Dean asked.

"Luna Lovegood?" Hermione replied.

"Oh, that is beyond over," Dean laughed.

"But you cared about her?" Hermione said. "You loved her."

Dean considered this. He wondered about this a lot. "I cared about Luna," he said. "I thought I loved her but now I am not so sure because what I feel for you feels much stronger than that did. You have no reason to worry. Luna and I don't have the history you and Ron have."

"You were prisoners together," Hermione reminded him. "At Malfoy Manor. History doesnt have to span 7 years to mean something. What you two went through bonded you."

"But she left. And Ron cheated. " Dean told Hermione. "They left us with scarred and broken hearts."

"That happens, I guess," Hermione told him. "but we showed them because we found each other. We are happy. Right?"

"Right," Dean kissed her forehead. "Want to go to bed?"

Hermione frowned, "it's like 2:00 in the afternoon, Dean"

Dean nipped Hermione's ear, "I know, I didn't say I wanted to sleep."

"You are such a boy," Hermione laughed. "Relationships are about more than snogging, you know?"

"I know but the snogging is fun, right?" Dean laughed.

"Let's just stay here and talk?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, but we are snogging later, yes?"

Hermione just shook her head.

"By the way you know Ron was following us all day and tripping me, right?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione replied. "I have no idea what he hoped to accomplish."

Dean snorted, "Me either, but he was pissing me off. He must not be doing well at Auror training. I think Neville might be sneakier than him."

"Don't make fun of Neville. He is our friend." Hermione said.

"Yes and I like Neville but you have to admit he isnt exactly what one would call stealthy," Dean told her.

Hermione chuckled softly, "I guess not."

They were quiet for a moment. They didn't talk about Ron anymore. They just stayed on the couch like that for a while. Enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Hermione and Dean made an agreement not to worry about Ron anymore and certainly not to fight about him. The rest of their weekend was peaceful. But on Monday they had a bit of a shock. After their transfiguration class Charlie asked to speak with them privately.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked once they were seated in Charlie's office.

"Not, nothing is wrong but I need to talk to you two about something personal," Charlie said. He looked uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Charlie fidgeted for a moment and then started, "It has gotten back to our headmistress that you and Hermione are dating."

"There aren't any rules about head boys and head girls dating," Hermione said. " James Potter and Lily Evans were head boy and head girl."

"I know," Charlie smiled. "it's actually pretty common for the heads to date. But McGonagall has some concerns that she would like me to address."

"What concerns?" Dean frowned.

Charlie turned red, "You two are dating and you share living quarters..."

"So?" Hermione prompted.

"You understand what she is worried about, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"No," Hermione answered.

Dean laughed, "Come on Hermione. Think about it."

"What?" Hermione asked looking between the laughing men.

"You have access to a shared bathroom and to each other's bedrooms..." Charlie said.

Then it hit Hermione and she blushed furiously, "Oh."

"There you go," Charlie said. "Glad you caught up, Granger." Charlie cleared his throat," I have been asked to remind you of your responsibilities. One of which is to set a good example to younger students."

"You have been asked to caution us against having sex?" Dean laughed.

"Dean!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That is my official position, yes," Charlie told them. "I am telling you to fight your raging hormones and abstain as that is the only sure fire way to avoid unwanted teenage pregnancies."

"Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed.

Both Charlie and Dean laughed at her tone and her blush.

"However," Charlie smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously in a way that reminded Hermione of the twins. "What I am actually saying, off the record of course, is that you need to be safe, be smart and be sneaky. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Dean replied.

Hermione covered her face, "I am not sure I have ever been more embarrassed in my life." She looked at Charlie, "Why does McGonagall think we are having sex?"

Charlie smiled again, "Apparently Filch saw you two snogging pretty hot and heavy during your rounds last week."

"Why didn't he bust us?" Dean wondered.

"Peeves was causing some mayhem and he decided to go after him first and leave you two alone but he mentioned it to McGonagall so..." Charlie shrugged. "That is all I have to say on the subject. Unless you two want to discuss birth control options. There is a potion and a contraceptive charm and-"

"I got it!" Hermione shrieked putting her hand up. She needed this conversation to end quickly before she seeped through the floor in embarrassment.

Her shrillness got the two men laughing again.

"Alright, I will dismiss you two before Hermione dies of embarrassment," Charlie said. "I will tell the headmistress this business is handled. Abstinence? Yes?"

They both nodded,

"Ok," Charlie rubbed his hands together, "Go on. Get out. You are wasting my free period."

Hermione and Dean grabbed their bags. They said goodbye to Charlie and they walked out. They both had a free period right now and were heading back to their rooms.

Hermione was still humiliated. She just got a sex talk from a professor. Their head of house. And her ex boyfriends brother. It was almost as awkward as the sex talk she got from Molly back in June. Did McGonagall think Hermione was some sort of slag? No, of course not. She had to know Hermione was a discerning young woman.

Hermione was thinking about sex- a lot. She wanted Dean so badly. But she was scared. Not of getting pregnant or getting a disease. She knew how it handle the chemistry of sex. It was the other stuff. The stuff books couldn't teach. What if she was rubbish at it?

With what they had done so far Dean seemed satisfied. But what if she was subpar in bed and it split them up? She also knew that sex brought some couples closer together and pushed others apart. She liked where she and Dean were.

But Dean was an 18 year old guy and in his sexual peak (at least that is what she read anyway). What if he got tired of waiting. Ron did.

"Hermione," Dean said.

Hermione looked up and saw they were standing in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione followed Dean into Gryffindor common room and then into their common room.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked once the door to their quarters were shut.

"I am fine," Hermione said quickly, a little too quickly. Even she knew it sounded like a lie.

Dean put his bag down and then took hers and put it down. He leaned against the couch and gave her a look, "Try that again?"

"I am fine," Hermione sighed. She covered her face with her hand and groaned, "Ok, I am not fine. I am freaking out."

"About the thing with Charlie? It wasn't so bad. I thought it was kind of funny myself." Dean told her.

"it's not actually about that. I mean that started it but it's more than that." Hermione replied.

Dean took Hermione's hand and led her over to the couch. He gently pushed her onto the couch and then sat down beside her. "Talk," he said.

Hermione was wringing her hands, "I can't," she said. "I just can't tell you all this."

Dean furrowed his brow, "Can't tell me what? I am your boyfriend. You should be able to tell me anything." He paused, "Is this about sex?"

Hermione nodded.

"I told you to go at your pace," Dean said. "I am happy where we are."

"You don't want to have sex?" Hermione asked.

Dean laughed, "Don't talk crazy Granger. I never said that. If you offer I am there."

Hermione laughed.

Dean took her hand. "I am ready when you are and I can wait if you're not. I don't intend for this thing between us to end anytime soon so like I said before we have all the time in the world."

"I want you," Hermione said.

"Now?" Dean asked, looking at his watch

Hermione laughed. "No, not now, I just mean in general. I want you all the time. I am just scared."

"Scared of what?" Dean asked. "That it will hurt or-?"

"I know it will hurt a little. I have read all of that. I am just scared. " Hermione said. "I am scared it will change things. I am scared it will drive us apart. I am scared-" she took a deep breath, 'I am scared I will be bad at it."

Dean raised an eyebrow," Doubtful," he said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"You're good a everything," Dean reminded her. "You're Hermione Granger. You have never failed in your life."

"I can't ride a broom," Hermione told him.

Dean laughed, " Nice metaphor."

Hermione glared at him. "This is serious, Dean."

Dean squeezed her hand," I know, I am sorry"

"I guess sex is just one those things I can't learn from a book and I cannot control and that frightens me. I don't know what to expect." Hermione said.

"You're right," Dean told her. "Sex is just something you have to feel your way through. I am scared too you know. I could be rubbish at it too."

Hermione smiled, "I am glad we talked about this, I actually feel better."

"I am glad," Dean said. "See you can talk to me about anything." He paused, "Though Charlie did make me think of something."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should discuss the whole birth control thing at some point," Dean said, "It's the responsible thing to do right?"

"it's not an issue," Hermione waved her hand at him.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"I am taking a potion," Hermione said. "It works like the muggle birth control pill."

"How long have you been on it?" Dean asked.

"A while," Hermione said not wanting to get specific. She didn't want him to know she started taking it while dating Ron.

Dean seemed satisfied with her answer. He shrugged, "Ok, good to know we are taken care of on that front." he grinned. "My stepdad gave me condoms. I told him that there are magical contraceptives but he said it was a rite of passage to give condoms to your son."

"I wonder how your mum feels about that?" Hermione mused.

"There are things she doesnt need to know," Dean replied with a grimace.

A thought popped into Hermione's head, "Do your parents know we are dating?" she asked.

Dean nodded, "I told them a while ago. In a letter. Mum said she was glad I had moved on. She wants to meet you."

Hermione felt slightly panicked,"Oh?"

"That brings me to another point," Dean said. "I know it's a few weeks away but I was wondering if you would like to come home with me for Christmas?"

"You want me to spend Christmas with your family?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Dean said. "I figured you were planning on staying here for the holidays but I hate the idea if you being alone."

"You don't have to invite me home with you because you feel sorry for me," Hermione replied.

"That's not why, "Dean told her. "I mean yes, I don't want you to be alone but I also want to spend that time with you. It's a time to be with people you care for."

"Will your mum be ok with that?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "I don't want to impose."

"It was her idea," Dean replied.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Dean nodded. "Ok, then yes, I would love to spend the holidays with you."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Hermione firmly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "That makes me happy. It will make my mum happy too." He looked at his watch, "Come on. We have class."

Dean led Hermione to the door. She picked up her bag and they walked to class hand in hand. Hermione felt better. She felt they had accomplished a lot. And strangely enough she felt closer to him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ginny? Lav?" Hermione asked as sat down at the breakfast table. Today was a Hogsmeade day and Hermione had a question for her friends. The redhead and the brunette (Hermione still couldn't get used to Lavender's new hair) looked up from their food. They were both dressed in muggle clothes and ready for the Hogsmeade trip.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked.

"I have some Christmas presents to buy and I was wondering if you two would help me today?" Hermione asked. "I figured we could ditch the boys when they go to Zonko's?"

Ginny nodded, "Sounds perfect. I have some presents I need to buy too."

"As do I." Lavender said.

Hermione needed a day of girl talk so she was happy that Ginny and Lavender seemed keen on going off on their own. After breakfast they walked down to Hogsmeade with the boys. They spent the morning as a group. After spending some time at the Three Broomsticks the boys went to Zonko's and the girls went to do their shopping.

"Dean asked me to go home with him for Christmas," Hermione said as they were walking.

"What?!" Ginny and Lavender exclaimed simultaneously.

They stopped walking, "Why did you didn't you say something sooner?" Ginny asked. "This is a big deal."

"Is it?" Hermione asked.

Lavender nodded, "A guy doesnt take you home to meet his parents unless he loves you. Period."

Hermione hesitated, "Ron introduced me to his parents when we were 12," she said.

Ginny waved, "That was different. You were just kids and just friends back then. Dean is your boyfriend and he wants you to meet his parents. This is a big deal."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "I think he just felt sorry for me because he knew I would spend Christmas alone."

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "I think he is trying to take your relationship to another level."

Hermione thought about that as they went into the bookstore. Was Ginny right?

* * *

Seamus was staring at Dean opened mouth, "You did what?" he looked horrified.

"I asked Hermione to go home with me for Christmas," Dean repeated, he didn't see the big deal.

Neville and Seamus exchanged a look. "That's a big step, mate," Neville told him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You are introducing her to your parents, taking her to your home, sharing a holiday with her," Seamus said. "Might as well buy a ring."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're crazy," he said. "She spent almost every summer and breaks at the Weasley's."

"And she and Ron were seriously in love," Seamus nodded.

"Well, I do love her," Dean said. He hadn't told Hermione that but he was planning on it before break.

"Are you in love with her?" Neville asked.

"I think I might be, yes," Dean told them.

The boys exchanged another look and then Seamus said, "You need to be sure. Real sure."

Dean wanted to change the subject, "How are you and Lavender?"

Seamus growled, "I can't make any headway because she has been too busy flirting with our professor," he complained.

"At least Charlie isn't flirting with her," Neville said.

"Oh? What about the look he gives her? The jokes? " Seamus countered.

"I think that is just how he is," Dean replied. "You remember Fred and George flirted with everything in a skirt that wasn't related to them."

"True," Seamus conceded. "I still don't like it."

"I know," Dean and Neville replied. The boys started laughing and decided to go to the Quidditch shop.

* * *

Hermione not only bought gifts for all of her friends, for Professor McGonagall and all of the Weasley but all of Dean's family as well. At first she just intended to buy one present for Dean's parents but then decided to get one for his mom and one for his stepdad. Then she felt bad for his siblings so she was going to buy one present for all four of Dean's siblings but she couldn't decide on one present that would be good for two boys and two girls ages ranging from 11 to 16. So, she broke down and bought them one gift each. She was going to go broke. She bought two presents for Dean and hoped that he would like them.

When the girls finished their Christmas shopping Ginny and Lavender said they had a stop to make. Hermione was thoroughly embarrassed when they dragged her into a lingerie store in Hogsmeade that she had never even noticed before.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione hissed as Ginny and Lavender perused the selections.

"I need some bras," Ginny replied.

"Hey Gin?" Lavender asked, "What is Charlie's favorite color?"

Ginny scratched her head, "Red, I guess, why?" Then she gave Lavender a horrified look, "Oh geez! Ew! No!"

"What?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"You can't like my brother," Ginny told her.

"Why?" Lavender asked.

"Well, we can start with the fact that he is your professor, then move onto the fact that he is eight years older than you and end with the fact that he is a player," Ginny supplied.

"He is?" Lavender huffed and then she narrowed her eyes, "What is wrong with your brothers?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied. "Aside from Ron my brothers all treat woman very well. I said Charlie was a player not a cheat. Every girl he goes out with knows the score. He doesnt miss treated them he just doesnt do commitment."

"Challenge accepted," Lavender winked.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. She looked at Hermione, "You should buy something nice," she said.

"I don't think so," Hermione blushed. "I don't do lingerie. If Dean doesnt like me in sweatpants then he can find another girl."

"I am not suggesting a leather bustier and crocthless panties," Ginny told her. "Just some fancy knickers and a matching bra. Maybe a pretty nightgown. You know in lieu of the cotton stuff you are so find of."

Hermione was thoughtful as she looked around. Some of the stuff in here was way over the top but some of it was fairly tame. Maybe she would treat herself. She and Dean had been talking about sex. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be prepared with something nice.

Hermione ended up buying a pretty black satin nightgown and a few pairs of lacy bra and knickers sets. After they left the store Hermione said, "Let's go and find the boys before we go broke."

They met with the boys in honeydukes and shortly thereafter returned to the castle. That evening Gryffindor had a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and Ginny wanted to practice after lunch.

* * *

The second Quidditch Game of the season didn't go as well as the first. Gryffindor won of course but they didn't score a single goal and two players sustained injuries. The only reason Gryffindor finally won was because their seeker caught the snitch.

The two injured players, Ginny and Dean, were taken to the Hospital wing and treated for minor bludger related injuries. They were released by 10:00 in the evening. Hermione met them at the hospital wing and walked them back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny went to bed after bidding Hermione and Dean goodnight. Hermione and Dean went into their common room. "Want to go to bed?" Hermione asked.

Dean was lying on the couch. He grinned, "Are you propositioning me, Ms. Granger?" He winked at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're injured, Mr. Thomas," she reminded him.

"It was hardly anything and I am healed," he told her.

"Are you in pain?" Hermione asked.

Dean shook his head, "Believe it or not, no."

"Good," Hermione said.

Dean hauled himself off the couch, "I am going to shower though because I smell like a Quidditch locker room," he gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth. "See you in a bit."

Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled out some homework. She tried to study. She did. But her mind kept going back to Dean. She could hear the shower running. Her mind drifted back to the night she caught Dean pleasuring himself and moaning her name. Hermione shivered. There was strange feeling in stomach and a heat radiating to her nether regions. She was feeling this more and more lately. She didn't know how long she could resist him?

Why was she trying? Well, she didn't want to be a slag. But would it make her a slag to give into these feelings and take what she wanted? She and Dean were a couple. They had been for months. She was sure she loved him though she hadn't said it. From what Ginny and Lavender said he might love her too. So, was it time? She wanted it to be time.

Hermione tried to go back to her studies but her concentration was blown now. So, she packed her stuff up and went upstairs. She deposited her bag on her desk and threw herself on the bed. A short while later she heard the shower turn off and Dean's bedroom door opened and closed. She sat up on her elbows and her eyes scanned the room. They rested on the bag from the lingerie shop. She was going to do it. Tonight.

Hermione grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. She saw Dean had finished getting dressed. His bedroom door was open. "I was coming to look for you," he said with a smile.

"I am going to shower," she told him.

"I will be waiting for you in here," Dean said. Hermione shut the door and locked it. She stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the shower. She cleaned herself quickly. She shaved her legs and other areas. She only shaved her lower area for hygiene purposes but now she was kind of glad she made that choice.

When she was done she rubbed herself down with lotion and tried to do something with her rats nest of a head. She tried two spells which finally tamed the curls. Hermione's hand was shaking as she put the lingerie bag on the counter. She pulled out the night gown deciding a bra was unnecessary but what about knickers? Could she go in there with no knickers? Was she that kind of girl? What did it matter? If all went to plan he would see her in all her glory soon, right?

Hermione decided to be brave and go without knickers. It was a night of firsts. She slipped on the black nightgown. It fell mid thigh, it had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It draped on her thin frame beautifully. It made her look like a woman and feel like a woman. Hermione decided not to wear makeup. It would be too much.

Hermione put her dressing gown on and opened Dean's door. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed and looked like he was drawing. "You feel ok?" Hermione asked as she came in. "No pain still?"

"I am fine," Dean replied without looking up.

Hermione sighed, "Ok, good," she replied. She took hold of the slash on her dressing gown and said, "Please don't laugh at me?"

"About what?" Dean asked. This time he looked up. He stared at he in confusion.

"About this," Hermione said and she pulled the dressing gown off. She let it fall to the floor behind her. Dean's eyes widened when he saw the nightgown. She heard him suck in air. "Dean?"

"Uhhh," was the response she got.

"You ok?" she said.

Dean nodded. He seemed unable to say anything.

Hermione crossed her arms over herself. This was crazy and she started to regret her rash decision. He didn't seem too interested. He was just sitting there. "I will go," Hermione said. She turned around to grab her dressing gown. Before she could reach it Dean was on his feet and across the room.

"Don't you dare," Dean hissed. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her into a searing kiss. He pulled Hermione flush against his body. She gasped at the contact and Dean's tongue entered her mouth. Hermione sighed as his tongue propped her mouth and messaged her tongue.

"Why have I never seen this before?" Dean asked running his hands down the soft material.

"It's new," Hermione said. "I bought it today,"

Dean chuckled as he kissed her neck."Did you have plans for me, Hermione?" The husky tone to his voice made Hermione shiver.

"No plans," Hermione said. "I bought it to be prepared and then I couldn't the idea out of my head."

Dean pulled away and smiled a wicked smile at her. His eyes dark with lust, "Bed?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes please?"

Dean started kissing her again. He walked backwards until his legs hit the mattress and he fell backwards pulling Hermione on top of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: DOUBLE UPDATE! Never expect this to happen again. The only reason this is happening now is because this was originally one long chapter and I split it. I hope the lemons aren't too much. If they are let me know and I will trim and tone it down. Thanks for the love guys.**

* * *

They didn't stop kissing. Hermione felt dizzy as Dean's hands ran over her body. They felt like they were everywhere. Caressing her neck, gliding down her back and stopping to cup her arse. This made her moan his erection pressed against her stomach. He felt so hard already.

Her body started to feel warmer as they kissed. Her stomach was turning in a really pleasant way. She was mewling softly at his touches and kisses. His mouth left hers and went to her neck. She grasped his shoulders as he found a sweet spot on her throat. One of his hands was sliding up her thigh and his other hand was messaging her breast through her nightgown. Dean pulled away causing her to protest, "Can I-?" he started. He was breathing very heavy.

"Can you? What?" Hermione asked.

"The nightgown? Can I take it off?" He asked. "I want to see you. I need to feel you."

They had never been naked together before. They had touched naked parts. Well, he had touched her naked breast. But had never seen them and neither had of them had touched below the belt-except through clothes.

Hermione hesitated. if she agreed then this was happening. There was no going back.

Dean sensed her hesitation and pushed himself up on his hands, "We can stop, you know? Right now. That is fine. I told you I could wait. I meant it. You are allowed to change your mind."

Hermione smiled at that and then shook her head, "I don't want to stop." She took Dean's hand and brought it to the straps of the nightgown. His hands were shaking as he lowered the straps. His eyes were glued to her body was he pulled the fabric down. When her breasts were free Dean's breath hitched. He stopped moving and stared. He licked his lips as he stared at her bare chest. Hermione looked down. She didn't think her breasts were that spectacular. She thought they were oddly shaped and a little too big. Dean just stared then he put one hand firmly on her left breast and he squeezed it gently.

"Hermione!" he moaned as he kissed her neck and then her collar bone. Then he lowered his head and took one pert nipple into his mouth.

Hermione hissed and he alternated between sucking and nibbling. "Dean!" she cried. "Don't stop."

"Don't plan on it," he mumbled as he switched breasts. Hermione dug her nails into her back which made him bite her breast a little harder.

"Oh gods," Hermione whispered.

After spending a little more time on her breast Dean started to lower the nightgown more. He pulled it to her hips and then kissed her flat stomach. Hermione lifted her butt and he pulled the night gown off of her throwing it to the floor. Dean pushed himself up and looked down at Hermione. She felt self conscious and attempted to cover herself.

"Hermione, don't do that," Dean said quietly. He pulled her arms and hands away. "I want to see you. You are so bloody gorgeous. You're body is fucking perfect. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Don't ever cover yourself from me, please?"

Hermione felt herself blush as he looked her body over. His fingers trailed down her abdomen to her pelvis. He was shaking a little again as he moved his finger to her mound. Hermione felt a burning in her sex as his ran his finger up and down her slit. She bucked her hips at him which seemed to pull him out of his stupor. He grinned at her and slipped one finger into her. He was gentle and slow. Hermione whined at the touch. "More," she breathed as she felt the heat in her core intensify. Dean added a second finger and his thumb moved looking for her clit. When he found it he pressed lightly and Hermione felt a jolt of electricity. Hermione could see he looked pleased when she jumped. He continued to massage her clit as his fingers moved inside of her gently. His head dropped and he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Dean was more skilled at this then she anticipated. Hermione's hips bucked against his hand. Only a few moments later her stomach tightened. Heat enveloped her. Something snapped. A wave of pleasure washed over her and her body shuddered. Hermione cried out his name as her orgasm rocked her body.

His hand was still moving in her as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. He kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Did you just-?" Dean asked after he wrenched his lips from hers.

"I did," Hermione answered. She had never felt that before but there was no doubt as to what it was.

"That was-" Dean started. "Seeing you come undone like that.-" he paused. "I have never seen anything more beautiful."

Hermione looked up and Dean and frowned. "You're still dressed?"

"I am," Dean whispered.

"You shouldn't be," Hermione told him. She found the hem of his shirt, "let's remedy that."

Dean helped her remove his shirt. Hermione took a moment to looked at him and run his hands across the planes of his torso. "You are beautiful," she said. She could hear the need in her voice. Her hand dropped to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She pulled them down and with his help removed them.

Hermione hesitated again when he was down to his boxers. She had never seen a naked man outside of a book. She and Ron never got that far. Hermione sat up and urged Dean to lie back. She pulled his boxers down and with a lift of his hips they were off and discarded with their other clothes. Hermione blinked several times when she saw him. His cock was erect and long and thick and ...that wasn't going to fit. It just wasn't.

"I-I-I" Hermione stammered. She was suddenly very afraid.

"What?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"It's big," Hermione whispered.

He looked at where she was looking and then smiled, "Not really."

Hermione nodded, "Too big. It won't fit."

Hermione could tell he was trying not laugh as he said, "It will. I promise. " He touched arm, "We can stop."

"No," Hermione asserted. "Just give me a minute?"

Dean nodded and propped himself up on his elbows.

Hermione licked her lips and eyed his erection. His cock twitched. She reached out her hand and touched it. Dean hissed at the touch. "Did that hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No, keep going," Dean said through clenched teeth.

Hermione moved her hand up and down. Dean moaned and bucked his hips. He took his hand and guided hers, "Like this," he encouraged her. A second later he let go and let her control things. He moaned and moved further into her hands. It made her feel powerful...and brave... Hermione leaned down and licked the head of his cock. He groaned and she put the head in her mouth.

"Hermione!" Dean cried as she sucked. He jerked as she bobbed her head up and down taking in his length. She couldn't take the whole thing because of how long it was. She almost gagged when she tried. His hands threaded into her hair. He didn't push which he was grateful for. He just held into her hair.

"Hermione?" Dean said grabbing her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked. She was disappointed. Sucking him was arousing her.

Dean shook his head and panted. "I was about to come and I want to be inside you before I come," he explained. "Can I be inside you?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She was scared but she wanted this. She wanted him. Dean sat up and urged Hermione to lie down. He moved himself on top of her. They were skin on skin now and they both moaned at the feeling. Dean slipped one...two...three fingers inside Hermione. He used his very talented thumb to brush her clit as he worked her again. Hermione writhed and moaned as he stretched her to the best of his ability. She knew he was trying to make things easier for her. But there was only so much she could take. She was already sopping wet and so sensitive as he touched her.

"Please Dean?" Hermione begged.

That was all it took. Dean removed his fingers. He held himself up over her with one hand and positioned his erection with the other. In one slow, gentle movement he slipped into her. He didn't push in all the way. He stopped at her barrier.

"This is probably going to hurt," He told her. She already knew that. "If you need me to stop, I will."

"Dean, just go," Hermione said.

He pushed a little harder and Hermione gasped. She felt the pain but it was all twisted up with the pleasure. The way he stretched her hurt but it was also wonderful. He buried himself inside her completely. Once he was buried to the hilt Dean stayed still Hermione knew how hard it must be for him not to move. He was waiting on her to give permission. Hermione nodded at him and Dean pulled back. Then slowly he pushed forward. He continued the slow and gentle pace for a few minutes.

Hermione was watching his face. His eyes were closed and his jaw was set. Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around Dean's waist. His eyes shot open as he slipped in deeper. "Hermione!" he hissed. He kissed her mouth, then her neck and her throat and her breasts...

"Harder?" Hermione whispered. "Faster."

Dean obliged. He grunted as pistoned into her. Hermione forgot the pain. The pleasure was overwhelming her.

"Hermione," Dean choked out, "I can't hold on. I have to- It's too much- I can't-"

Hermione squeezed his arm, "Let go baby," she told him. "Just let go."

Dean's body stiffened and jerked. She felt him flood her channel with his seed and then he collapsed on her nearly crushing her.

They stayed that way for a long time. Neither of them spoke. The only sound in the room was their hearts beating.

Finally Dean pulled his softened member out of her. He rolled onto his side and she could breathe again.

"I am sorry," Dean told her breaking the silence.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't come," Dean said.

"I came before," Hermione reminded him. She turned to face him and ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"But not during the actual act," Dean sounded like a petulant child and Hermione had to stop herself from laughing.

"We can do it again, you know," Hermione grinned at him.

Dean shrugged, "I guess. it's just a bit of an ego blow."

Hermione kissed her boyfriend. "This was the best first time that any girl could ask for," she told him.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. He pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. "It didn't hurt too bad."

"Not too bad," Hermione told him honestly. "It was...I feel..."

Dean kissed her." I know. Me too."

Hermione never wanted to leave the bed. Except-

"I need a shower," Hermione said.

"Me too," Dean admitted.

"Want to shower together?" Hermione asked.

Dean eyed her lustfully again, "Absolutely," he said.

They rolled out of bed. Hermione stretched. Her muscles felt sore ...all of them. But she felt warm and happy. She looked over at Dean who was staring at the bed. Hermione followed his gaze and saw the blood spot on the bed.

"That is normal," Hermione assured him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, he looked anxious. "I know bleeding is normal but that more than I thought it would be."

"I am talking. I am walking. I am not still bleeding. It's fine." Hermione held out her hand, "Let's go shower."

They made love in the shower. Dean loved the feeling of Hermione's long, beautiful legs wrapped around him as he took her against the wall. This time she came which made Dean feel a lot better. Once they were done and recovered they actually showered.

They ended up in Hermione's bed because Dean's was kind of a mess (He would clean it later). Dean could have made love to her again but he knew she was sore so he settled for holding her and cuddling in the bed.

Before they went to sleep Dean noticed Hermione was looking at her forearm and frowning.

"What is it love?" Dean asked.

Hermione showed him her arm. He saw the scar that read ,_Mudblood_. "I forgot to glamour it when we were...you know?"

"So?" Dean asked. "I didn't even notice it."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "You don't think it is hideous?"

"No, nothing about you is hideous," Dean whispered and he kissed her cheek. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I love you Dean," Hermione said.

Dean smiled, "I love you too."

Soon after they fell asleep sated and happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is the Christmas. I have actually been looking forward to the Christmas chapters (will probably be two chapters and then back to Hogwarts). Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Thanks for the love.**

* * *

Dean and Seamus were playing wizards chess and for a second it reminded Hermione and Harry and Ron. She felt a little stab at her heart. Not because she missed Ron in a romantic way bit she missed Harry and Ron as her best friends. Part of Hermione was really sad that she would not be spending this Christmas at Burrow. She would miss the crazy and the chaos of that house. Molly's cooking, Arthur asking her a dozen questions about muggles, the boys arguing about Quidditch, Percy and Hermione discussing books over a cup of coffee...She had to stop thinking about that.

She was anxious but happy to be going home with Dean. As much as she would miss the Weasley's she couldn't imagine not spending the holiday with Dean. Since they made love she felt so much closer to him. He was in her heart and now and she didn't intend to let him go anytime soon.

Not to mention having a muggle Christmas sounded like fun. It would be hard because it would remind her of her parents but it would also be a nice change of pace.

"Damn it!" Seamus yelled. He knocked the chess board over sending the pieces flying. Hermione could hear the chess pieces grumbling. Apparently he had lost and wasn't a graceful loser.

The noise caused Neville to jerk awake. He had been asleep against Dean's shoulder for about 20 minutes and it amused Hermione that Dean didn't seem to mind much.

"Pick those up Shay," Hermione told her friend calmly.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "You're not the boss of me," he told her.

Lavender laughed, "Are you new?" she asked him. "Hermione is the boss of all us."

The group laughed except for Seamus. He did however smile a little reluctantly.

Dean looked at his watch, "We are almost at Kings Cross," he said. "Let's do our last rounds."

Hermione nodded and let Dean pull her to her feet. Dean opened the apartment door and stepped out. Hermione made to follow him. She stopped at the door and looked at Seamus, "Those better be picked up when I get back." Hermione shut the door and she heard the laughter of her friends as she walked way.

Dean and Hermione held hands as they patrolled the train. People were used to seeing the head boy and head girl's affection. Though Hermione didn't believe in heavy PDA. She loved Dean but it was unnecessary to be feeling each other up in public. Kids were running around and their exuberance made Hermione happy. It was nice to see kids being kids again. The darkness of the last few years had lifted.

They only found a few rules breakers which Hermione quickly sorted. As they made their way back to their friends Hermione and Dean were talking.

"I am nervous," she said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I am nervous about meeting your family. What if they don't like me?" she asked.

Dean smiled, "Everyone likes you," he squeezed her hand.

"Not true," Hermione told him. "It took a long time for people at Hogwarts to like me back in first year. And none of the kids at my muggle school ever liked me."

"I have told you before we only disliked you back then because you intimidated us. We all love you," Dean stopped. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Especially me."

Hermione let Dean kiss her. She felt a little thrill. She pulled away. "Not here," she said.

Dean made a face, "It's going to be hard not being able to be as close to you for the next two weeks," he said. "I guess my hand and I are going to get reacquainted.

"Dean!" Hermione admonished him. She felt herself blushing.

"What?" Dean asked, laughing at her discomfort.

"It's only two weeks," Hermione said. "We went 18 years without sex we can go two weeks."

"Of course we can but that doesnt mean I won't miss it," Dean said. "Wont you?"

Hermione nodded, "I will. I will also miss sharing a bed with you."

"We went 18 years without sharing a bed we can go 2 weeks," Dean threw her words back at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. But before she could respond they were back at their compartment. Dean opened the door and Hermione was pleased to see Seamus had picked up the chess board and pieces.

"Thank you Shay," Hermione told him.

Seamus glared at her but didn't respond. Dean sat down next to Neville who was now leaning against Seamus as he slept. Dean pulled Hermione into his lap. Normally she would have pulled away and moved to her own seat. PDA embarrassed her but she knew they wouldn't get a whole lot of cuddle time during the break so she stayed in his lap. She enjoyed his arms around her.

"You two make me ill," Seamus said not looking at them.

"You're face makes me ill," Dean punched him lightly.

"Grow up you two," Ginny said. She was reading the Quibbler.

Hermione didn't read the Quibbler anymore because it reminded her of Luna which made her jealous. Hermione didn't like the feeling. Jealousy was irrational.

"Who is picking you up at Kings Cross?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Harry will be there," Ginny said. "Then we are apparating to the Burrow, Mum wanted to come but since Charlie is here she felt it wasn't necessary."

Hermione was relieved. She didn't want to run into the Weasley brood. She had sent Molly a letter telling her she had made other Christmas plans. The Weasley Matriarch responded as warmly as always telling Hermione she understood but would be missed. Hermione gave Ginny the presents she bought for the family before they left Hogwarts.

The compartment door opened revealing Charlie Weasley dressed in Muggle clothes. He raised an eyebrow at Dean and Hermione. "Hey, head boy and head girl, knock it off. You're not setting a good example."

Hermione knew he was kidding but she slid off of his lap anyway. Dean grumbled but let her go.

Charlie closed the compartment door behind him and sat next to his sister. "I hate sitting with the staff," he said. "I feel like I have to be quiet and stuff. I would rather be with you guys but I guess it is inappropriate." At that he looked at Lavender and winked. She giggled. Hermione and Dean exchanged a look. Seamus punched his leg.

"Might want to wake Longbottom," Charlie said. "We will be pulling in soon."

Sure enough the train was slowing down. Soon it had come to a stop. Dean helped Hermione up. He also grabbed their trunks and Hermione's backpack. Charlie opened the compartment door after helping Ginny and Lavender with their trunks.

The group walked out and made their way through the hoards of kids. Once they were off the train Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered her goodbyes to her best girlfriend. Then she hugged Ginny's boyfriend who was waiting for them. Hermione missed Harry a lot. He promised the next time he visited Ginny he would make some time for just them.

Hermione and Dean made their way out of the train station. They found an out of the way place and apparated to the town in which Dean's family lived. Then they walked to his house. It wasn't a far walk because they were able to apparate fairly close.

Once they were in front of the modest house Hermione felt anxiety in her chest. It was a cute house- very muggle. Hermione stood on the curb just staring. Dean was maneuvering their trunks to the door. He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Coming?"

Hermione heaved a sigh and then nodded. She caught up to Dean at the door. He let go of their trunks and reached into his pocket- Hermione assumed he was looking for keys. He found the keys and pulled them out but before he could use them the door flew open.

Hermione locked eyes with a woman who was about her height but was just little rounder. Her skin was dark like Dean's and her face looked a lot like Dean's- she had his bright smile and kind eyes. She looked older thought not quite as old as Molly Weasley. She was extremely pretty- at least Hermione thought so.

"My baby!" she cried and threw her arms around Dean's neck.

Dean laughed and returned the embrace. She was squeezing Dean and whispering to him.

"Karen," a man appeared behind the woman and spoke. "Let them in. I am sure they are tired after traveling."

The woman, Karen, pulled away from Dean and wiped her eyes. "Oh, I am so sorry. I am being so rude. Come inside you two."

Dean pulled the trunks inside and Hermione followed him. The woman turned and smiled, "You must be Hermione. I am Karen Thomas- Dean's mother." Hermione was only a little shocked when Karen pulled her into a bone crushing hug that would have made Molly Weasley proud. "Dean has talked about you nonstop since September. Hermione this and Hermione that. I finally broke down and asked him if you were dating." She released Hermione from the hug and Hermione saw Dean had covered his eyes and appeared embarrassed.

"Oh Karen, don't embarrass the boy," the man next to her chided. He stuck out his hand to Hermione, "I am Michael Thomas- Dean's father." Hermione knew he was Dean's stepfather but he had married Dean's mother when Dean was toddler. Dean never knew his biological father and Michael treated Dean like his own son. Hermione thought it was wonderful of him. Michael didn't look much like Dean- he was shorter and stockier.

"I am Hermione Granger," she told him. She looked at him and Karen. "Thanks for having me. I hope it won't be an imposition."

"Are you kidding? Karen exclaimed. "I had to have you here. I need to see if all the wonderful things Dean has written about you are true. Apparently you are superwoman."

Dean groaned and Hermione laughed.

"I don't know about that," Hermione said.

"He didn't mention how beautiful you are though," Karen said.

Hermione blushed and was saved from having to respond by Michael who suggested they move into the livingroom.

"Kids, come greet you brother and his girlfriend!" Karen called up the stairs.

A young man came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. He was built like his father, Michael, but looked a lot like Dean. "This is Dean's brother Marcus- he is 16 and apparently trying to eat me out of house and home but Dean does the same so-?" Karen shrugged.

"Hi," Marcus said as he shifted the sandwich and shook Hermione's hand.

"Hi," Hermione replied. "I am Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," Marcus replied.

"You too," Hermione replied. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to face the stairs. There were several kids younger than Marcus entering the livingroom. Two girls and a boy.

"This is Melissa, Gabriella and Deacon," Karen introduced her kids. "Guys, this is Dean's girlfriend, Hermione."

They all said hello and she greeted them in return.

"Hermione, we don't have a lot of room so you will be in with Melissa and Gabby, is that alright?" Karen asked.

"It's fine," Hermione told her.

"Dean take your luggage up and I will take Hermione into the kitchen for some tea and to get to know her better," Karen instructed her son.

Dean nodded. He gave Hermione one of his million galleon smiles and went up the stairs. His brothers followed him. Karen steered Hermione into the small kitchen where she had tea already prepared. "Sit," she smiled at Hermione. The two girls, Melissa and Gabby had followed and joined Hermione at the table. Karen poured them each tea asking Hermione how she took hers.

"So," Karen started once she was seated with the tea. "You are 7th year too?"

Hermione nodded. "I am."

"And you are head girl?" Karen asked. Again Hermione nodded.

"Is that how you met Dean?" Melissa asked. The girl was pretty, she looked to be about 15.

"Oh no," Hermione replied. "Dean and I have been friends for years. Not close mind you but friends. I have known Dean since I was 11." Then Hermione amended, "But being head boy and head girl did make us better friends, I think."

"Is it true you won a war?"Gabby asked, she looked just like Melissa but smaller. She was about 13, Hermione guessed.

"Gabby!" Dean snapped. "Don't." Hermione saw him standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He was glowering at his sister.

"It's fine," Hermione told Dean. "Be nice to your sister."

Gabby stuck her tongue at Dean and then beamed at Hermione.

"To answer your question Gabby, I fought in a war but I didn't win it alone. It was a group effort. Dean fought too. Bravely, in fact." She turned and smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's enough on that subject, "Karen cautioned her daughters. She looked at Hermione, "Sorry. I know that can't be your favorite thing to discuss-especially with near strangers."

"I am used to talking about it by now," Hermione said.

"I will get dinner started and we can finish the interrogation later," Karen said with a wink at Hermione.

Dean groaned. Hermione laughed.

"Can I help you Mrs. Thomas?" Hermione asked.

"Call me Karen," Dean's mother told her. "I would love some help."

"That's my cue to go elsewhere," Dean piped in. The girls scurried out in front of him. Dean winked at Hermione and followed his sisters.

Hermione liked this family already.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thanks for the love everyone. There is one or two more Christmas chapter (probably just one more though)

* * *

Dean was nervous about Hermione and his mum spending time alone but soon after he left he heard them chatting and laughing. He sat down on the couch next to his brother Marcus. His father was in the arm chair near him and Deacon was on the floor. Melissa and Gabby had slipped upstairs so not be forced into any chores.

"How has your term been, Dean?" his father asked.

"Great," Dean said "Better than last year." He didn't want talk about being on the run. His mother and father had been so nervous for him.

"I imagine," Michael sighed. Then he smiled," Hermione seems nice."

Dean nodded and said, "She is great."

"She is hot," Marcus interjected.

"Watch it, "Dean warned him and then he relented, "But yeah, she is."

"She isnt as weird as your last girlfriend," Deacon piped up. "Luna or whatever. She was strange."

"Don't," Dean said. No matter what transpired between him and Luna he didn't want anyone teasing her. But he also didn't want Hermione to hear anyone mention Luna.

"I am just saying-" Deacon argued.

"Leave it Deac," Michael said. Deacon rolled his eyes and looked at the TV.

"How serious is this?" Michael asked Dean. "You and Hermione."

Dean shifted not wanting to discuss this with his dad especially in front of his brothers. "Serious," Dean confirmed. "I love her."

Marcus raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Michael smiled, "Well, if she lasts this holiday then I say he is a keeper."

"Don't drive her away?" Dean teased.

"We will try son, " Michael laughed.

The boys fell silent and watched the TV until dinner.

* * *

When dinner was ready Dean discovered his mum and Hermione seemed like old friends. He wasn't sure if this was good thing or a bad thing. He sat down next to Hermione at the table. He had missed her this afternoon and hoped they could spend time together this evening.

"Hey," Dean said quietly.

"Hey," Hermione replied.

"Hermione?"Michael asked as they started eating. "What are your plans after school?"

Hermione smiled," I was thinking about working for the ministry. Possibly in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Dean smirked, "Of course. So you can save the house elves?"

Hermione shot him a look, "Don't make fun of me."

"I am not," Dean assured her. He found Hermione's S.P.E.W organization a little ridiculous but he adored her passion. He just didn't see the point in working to free creatures who didn't want to be free.

"Are you two going to get married?" Deacon asked.

At his words Dean choked on the water he just drank. He caught amused glances between his parents as he struggled to breath. Hermione patted his back before looking at Deacon and saying, "No. We aren't."

That upset Dean. He didn't want to get married right now or even in the foreseeable future but to just say no seemed wrong. He could see a future with Hermione and that scared him a little. Dean didn't say anything he just went back to eating.

After dinner Dean and Hermione watched TV with his family.

Deacon and Gabby were sent to bed at 9:00. They grumbled but they went. At 10:00 his parents excused themselves and went to bed.

"Don't stay up too late kids," Karen said as she and Michael left the room.

After his mom and dad were gone the room got quiet. Dean turned to his siblings and said "Why don't you two go and make sure Deac and Gabby are in bed?"

"Smooth bro," Marcus teased but he stood up. "Hey Mel? Dean wants privacy so he can snog his girl."

Melissa laughed and followed Marcus up the stairs. Dean looked at Hermione who was blushing. He loved to see her blush. It made her skin look even more beautiful. He scooted closer to her on the couch and let his arm fall over her shoulder.

"How do you like my family?" Dean asked.

"They are wonderful," Hermione replied. "They have been so welcoming."

Dean nodded. "About what Deacon said-" he started

Hermione furrowed her brow, "When?" she asked.

"At dinner...about getting married," Dean reminded her.

Hermione shrugged,"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about what?" Dean asked.

"I am not expecting a ring or anything," Hermione assured him. "We have only been together three months. The idea of us getting engaged or married is ludicrous."

Dean made a face, "Ludicrous?" he echoed. "Really?"

Hermione chuckled, "You nearly choked when your brother brought up marriage. You can't tell me marriage is something that even feels plausible."

"Ok, yeah, I am not dying to take a trip down the aisle anytime soon but I wish you at least thought it was a possibility- someday , in the far future, you know?" Dean told her.

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek, "I am not saying it's not. I just don't think we should rush this. We both thought we found our forever before and look what happened."

"I am not Ron and you're not Luna," Dean replied.

Hermione touched his face. "I know that. We should just enjoy this. I love you. You know that. I wouldn't have," she dropped her voice, "made love to you if I didn't."

Dean smiled and said, "I know. I am being stupid. You're right. Let's just enjoy it." He leaned in and captured her lips. Hermione kissed him back. Dean pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He wanted her so badly. Hermione opened her mouth and Dean gently thrust his tongue in. Hermione sighed and dug her fingernails into his shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat.

Dean pulled away and saw Marcus smirking at him from the doorway, "I wanted a glass of water," Marcus said.

Hermione pushed Dean off of her and stood up." I should go to bed,: she said. Dean could see she was blushing. "Goodnight." She pecked Dean on the cheek and rushed past Dean's brother.

"You're a git," Dean said.

Marcus laughed, "Just be glad it was me and not dad who caught you."

"Good point," Dean said. He stood and stretched. "I am going to bed." He left his brother and went to the bedroom he shared with Marcus and Deacon. His youngest brother was asleep on a cot near the window. Dean climbed into his bed and stretched out. He missed having Hermione is his arms as he slept.

* * *

Dean woke up disappointed. He had dreamed of Hermione and woke up alone. Dean stretched and yawned. He rolled over and out of the bed. He shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.

"Good morning," his sister, Melissa, greeted him. She was standing outside of the bathroom.

"Hmm," Dean groaned.

"I see you are still a morning person," Melissa laughed.

Dean smiled and then asked, "I guess Hermione is awake and dressed and already downstairs, huh?"

Melissa shook her head,"Nope. Still asleep."

"Really?" Dean asked. "She is usually up at the crack of dawn."

"Maybe it's the potion thing she took last night?" Melissa said.

Dean looked at her sideways, "What?" he asked.

Melissa told him, "I saw her take something when she came to bed last night. It was in a vial. I think it was purple or something. You have talked about potions- I assumed it for headaches or something."

The dreamless sleep potion.

Dean put a smile on his face, "Yeah. Headache potion."

The bathroom door opened and Marcus walked out.

"Finally," Melissa muttered. "You and Dean are like girls. You take hours in the bathroom. "

"Shut up," Dean and Marcus said together.

Melissa slipped into the bathroom. Marcus walked downstairs. Dean stood there for a moment trying to think. He couldn't go in and accuse her. It was dark in the room so Melissa could be wrong about the color of the potion- it could have been her birth control potion or something? Hell, Melissa could have imagined the whole thing. But Dean needed to know.

He pushed himself off the wall and went to his sisters room. He opened the door and saw Hermione still sprawled out across the bed. He pulled out his wand and put up a silencing spell. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his finger up and down her bare arm.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Wake up, love."

Hermione stirred. Her chocolate colored eyes opened and she smiled at him sleepily and it melted his heart. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"Morning," Hermione said.

"Morning," Dean replied.

Hermione scrunched her nose, "What time is it?"

"After 9," Dean told her.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, "I didn't mean to sleep so late. I hope your family doesnt think I am lazy."

"They won't," Dean told her. "Marcus and I usually sleep way later." He kissed her temple, "I understand sleeping late. That is what happens when you take the dreamless sleep, huh?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "How did you know?"

"Melissa saw you," Dean explained. "Don't worry. She thinks it is headache potion but I know better."

Hermione's face was blank, "What do you want me to say?"

Dean shrugged, "What is there to say?"

"You don't seem mad," Hermione pointed out.

"I am furious but what is the point of yelling and stuff? " Dean asked.

"Do you want to know why?" Hermione demanded.

"It's addictive, right?" Dean replied.

"Dean, I haven't taken any since before Ronald and I broke up. I haven't had any to take and I didn't need it when you slept with me," Hermione informed him.

"Then why are you taking it now?" Dean asked. "And where did you get it?"

Hermione sat up and leaned her head against the wall. "As for where I got it? well, Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini?" Dean asked, he was vaguely familiar with the quiet seventh year Slytherin. One of the few older Slytherins to return to Hogwarts this year. "I don't understand."

"Blaise is one the few students capable of making a potion of that complexity. Even I couldn't make it. Slughorn wouldn't give me any and neither would Pomfrey so I asked Blaise and he agreed."

"What did you have to do for him?" Dean snorted.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing," Dean assured her. "it was a joke. I was just surprised a Slytherin did something out of the goodness of his heart."

Hermione shrugged, "It wasn't entirely out of the goodness of his heart. I had to agree to urge the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to cut the younger Slytherins some slack. Most of those kids didn't have death eater parents."

"Yeah, they still aren't the nicest kids in the world," Dean replied.

"No, but we shouldn't be encouraging bullying and separation between the houses," Hermione told him.

"I agree," Dean said. "Why did you need the potion?"

"I was worried without us sleeping the same bed that I would have nightmares again and I didn't want your family to think I was damaged and crazy and weird." Hermione said. "I only intend on taking it until we go back."

Dean scratched the back of his neck and then said, "I get it. I do. I don't like that you did this behind my back. I don't like you trusting Zabini but I get it. I wish you would have talked to me about this."

"I am sorry," Hermione said. "Are we ok?"

Dean nodded, "We are but I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," Hermione replied.

"Let me have the vials of potion. I want them in my possession." Dean said,

Hermione's face clouded over, "You don't trust me?"

"I don't want to take chances," Dean corrected. "it will make me feel better. Please?"

Hermione made a face but nodded, "Fine. if it will make you feel better."

"it will," Dean said.

Hermione climbed out of bed. She opened her trunk and handed Dean the familiar flowered cosmetic bag. "Thank you for understanding," she said,

"All I want is honesty," Dean told her.

"Me too," Hermione smiled. Then she kissed her chastely on the lips. "I am hungry."

"Well, let's get ready for breakfast before mum comes looking for us," Dean smiled.

Dean entwined his fingers with Hermione's and opened the door. Melissa was leaning against the wall. She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "I hope there was no snogging or anything else going on in here."

"Just talking," Dean told her. Then he and Hermione headed down the hallway-ready to start their day.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for the absence. I kind of got lost on my vision here but I got it back and this fic will be finished. As always please review and thanks for the reads guys. You are my muses, you know? Your love makes me write more.**

* * *

The next few days were so much fun. Hermione had a great time with Dean's family. She helped his mum decorate and make cookies and wrap presents. She went shopping with his sisters. In the evening she watched the boys play games. They ended most evening watching TV with Dean's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

On Christmas morning Hermione woke up when Gabby bounced on her bed. "Hermione!" she cried. "It's Christmas!"

"Gabby," Melissa groaned. "Quiet."

"No," Gabby yelled. She got off of Hermione's bed and jumped on her sisters bed. "Get up Missy."

Melissa groaned again but this time she rolled over and prepared to get out of bed. Hermione watched them and smiled. Hermione sat up and climbed out of bed. She and Dean's sisters walked out into the hall. Hermione ran into a sleepy looking Dean.

"Morning," she greeted him.

Dean grunted.

"Not ready to be awake?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Deacon never lets us sleep on Christmas," Dean complained.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione told him.

"Happy Christmas," Dean actually smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"Eww!" Deacon said. "No kissing. It will put me off my breakfast."

Dean shot him a rude hand gesture. "Dean!" Hermione scolded.

The kids made it downstairs. They could smell the breakfast Dean's mom was already working on. Everyone sat around the tree. Dean was on the floor leaning against a chair Hermione was seated between his legs leaning against his chest looking at the tree. It was lovely.

As soon as Dean's mother came in his siblings were opening their gifts. They tore into them. Hermione and Dean just watched. Dean went and got them each a cup of coffee. The kids exclaimed over new video games, new clothes, new books etc...

When they were done with the gifts from their parents Hermione put her coffee down. "Ready for my gifts?"

"You didn't have to get us anything," Karen said.

"I wanted to," Hermione replied. She went upstairs and came back down quickly. "I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. I have loved being here with all of you. This has been an amazing holiday."

Karen smiled at her fondly and took the present Hermione gave her. "We have loved having you." Karen and Michael opened their resents and seemed pleased. Hermione had gotten Karen and Michael matching Dragon Hide gloves which they loved.

"Hermione, you are so thoughtful," Karen said. "These are lovely but you didn't have to spend so much."

"I am just glad you like them," Hermione said. She turned to Dean's siblings, "You guys ready for your gifts?"

They nodded. Hermione handed them out feeling like Santa Clause. She had bought Marcus and Deacon books about Quidditch. They were both thrilled as they had been very curious about the sport. Hermione got Gabby a copy of _Hogwarts, a History _(Dean told Hermione that Gabby was a bit of bookworm like her). She got Melissa two hair combs that were goblin made because Dean said she liked jewelry and Hermione thought they were unique. She wanted Dean's family to experience a little of his other world. Everyone seemed happy.

"Hermione, these are lovely," Melissa gushed as she placed the combs in her hair. "Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks," Gabby mumbled absently as she flipped through the pages.

"You can write me if you have any questions about the book," Hermione told Gabby.

The boys also thanked her as they looked through their books and showed them to their dad.

"Did you forget someone?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione teased.

Dean made a face. Hermione pulled his gift out of her pocket. She handed the package to Dean. He opened it and pulled out a tiny broom. He looked at it with curiosity. "So, a tiny model broom. Thanks." Hermione laughed and pulled put her wand. She did a silent spell and the broom grew full size.

"Is this a-?" Dean started but trailed off as he started examining it.

"A Firebolt 2," Hermione confirmed, "Ginny told me it is the best broom available. Just came out. It's supposed to be even better than Harry's."

"Yeah," Dean said still looking the broom over. He looked up at Hermione with a huge grin on his face, "This is amazing. Really. It's...I can't..." He jumped up and kissed her.

Hermione was glad he was pleased, "I have another present for you but I should have led with it. The second present will be a letdown compared to this one." Hermione handed him another present. He opened it and seemed happy about the new art supplies and the book of charms (charms to help me animate his art work).

After Dean kissed her again he got a brightly wrapped package, "Now your turn Ms. Granger." he said, "this is from mum and dad." Hermione opened it and saw a lovely sweater and bracelet.

"I hope it fits," Karen said. "I told Dean to try and find out your size."

Hermione looked at it. "it is the right size," Hermione told her.

"I am so glad," Karen said sounding relieved.

Hermione walked over to the woman and gave her a hug, "Thank you both so much." The bracelet was pretty. It looked antique. Dean helped her put it on. Then he handed her another package. "This is from me," he said.

Hermione opened it and gasped. She found a hard back copy of _Pride and Prejudice, _it was beautiful and leather bound. It looked old. Not first edition but old. "Oh Dean, " Hermione breathed.

"You said you lost your copy while hunting Horcruxes," Dean said.

"It's lovely, "Hermione said. "Thank you." She started flipping through it.

"There is something else in that box," Dean pointed out.

Hermione put the book down and looked in the box. She found a small, velvet box. Hermione opened it and what she saw took her breath away. There was a beautiful, antique silver locket inside. The locket had little rubies on it in a flower pattern. "Dean, it's lovely," Hermione said.

"Open it," Dean said.

Hermione opened the locket and felt tears gather in her eyes. Inside was a picture of her parents. "Dean..." Hermione said. She didn't even try to stop the flow of tears.

"I found the picture in your room," Dean explained. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I made a copy and shrunk it down. " He kissed the top of her head, "I thought this way you could keep them close to your heart."

Hermione let out a sob and Dean held her closer.

"The locket was my grandmothers," Karen said.

Hermione pulled away from Dean and wiped her face. She could see Karen had tears in her eyes. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Dean told me he wanted to get you a locket so I offered this one. It belonged to my grandmother." Karen said.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, I can't accept it then. It lovely but I can't..."

"Hermione, I want you to have it. I can tell how special you are to Dean and I can see why. You are quite remarkable, Hermione and I can see why my son loves you so much."

"Mum," Dean complained.

His brothers were teasing him good naturedly and his sisters eyes looked misty. But Hermione couldn't take her eyes of the locket. Hermione jumped up and hugged Karen tightly. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You are most welcome, my dear," Karen said. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Who is hungry?"

"Me," Marcus, Dean and Deacon all yelled.

"Boys," Gabby said with a shake of her head.

"They are all the same," Hermione told her and the two girls giggled.

* * *

After breakfast things got a little awkward when Pig and Errol showed up and delivered Hermione her presents from the Weasley's. It's not that Dean was angry that she got presents from Ron's family. He was angry when one of the presents were from Ron and it turned out to be a ring. A very nice diamond ring.

"I am going to return it," Hermione told Dean.

"No need," Dean said.

Hermione had pulled Dean away to discuss this. She didn't want to fight in front of them. It was evening, The family had supper and were now watching TV together. Dean had been cool towards her all day after the gifts arrived.

"It bothers you," Hermione said. "You're angry."

"I am not angry at you," Dean said. "I am little hacked off at Ron though." Dean clenched his fist, "When is he going to back off?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I will return all of the gifts. Even the Weasley jumper."

"You don't have to return anything," Dean said.

"I am at least returning the ring," Hermione said a air of finality t her voice. "it's inappropriate."

"Whatever," Dean shrugged but secretly he was pleased that she thought it was inappropriate.

"I am going to shower," Hermione told him. Dean kissed her.

"Alright," he said

"Are we ok?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Dean nodded, "We are fine."

Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and Dean went downstairs.

"Everything alright?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. He was still irked but he refused to take it out on Hermione.

"There was another owl while you were talking to Hermione," Michael pointed to the letter and a package on the table.

Dean groaned, "What now?" He stood up and picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He recognized the handwriting. "Oh shite!"

"Language," His mother scolded.

"Who is it from?" Marcus asked.

Dean opened the letter.

_Dean,_

_I was very surprised that you didn't write me or respond any of my letters. But I realized my father didn't get a few of my letters either. I am not sure why. Now I am thinking you didn't get my letters. I hope you get this one._

_Happy Christmas Dean. I miss you._

_Love Luna._

He opened the package. It was small canvas with a painting of a beach. He recognized it. It was the beach at shell cottage where he and Luna spent time getting to know one another.

"Bloody hell," Dean whispered. He sat down and put his head in his hands. This complicated matters a bit.

"Dean, what is it?" his mother asked.

"Luna," he said.

"Oh," Karen replied. "What did she say?"

"She didn't get my letters. I didn't get hers. She doesnt know we broke up." Dean said.

"Oh dear," Karen said, "What are you going to do?"

"I will write to her and explain," Dean said.

"What about Hermione?" Michael asked. "You need to tell her."

"I know," Dean said. "I will."

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked. She came in wearing her dressing gown over her pajamas.

"I think we should get to bed, Karen," Michael said.

"I think you are right, dear," Karen replied. She kissed Dean and Hermione on the forehead. She turned to her other children, "You kids go on to bed too."

They grumbled but Dean's siblings filed up the stairs after saying goodnight to Dean and Hermione.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked.

"Sit down," Dean urged.

Hermione sat down on the couch and eyed Dean wearily.

Dean used his wand to put a silencing charm up because he knew his siblings were capable of spying. "I got a letter from Luna."

Hermione tried to appear impassive but Dean could tell she was upset. "Oh?"

Dean exhaled loudly and handed the letter to Hermione. He leaned back and closed his eyes as she read. He waited for the worst.

"Wait!" Hermione said. She sounded borderline hysterical. He was glad he put that silencing charm up. "So, Luna doesnt know you broke up?"

"I suppose not,' Dean said. His eyes were still closed. He didn't want to look at Hermione.

"That means that you cheated on Luna and I helped you," Hermione said, her voice tense.

Dean's eyes flew open, "No, That isn't true." He moved toward her and tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

"if Luna didn't know you broke up then yes, she will think this is cheating," Hermione said.

"But I thought she left me. I thought she was done." Dean said. "I didn't mean to-"

Hermione nodded, "I know you didn't. I understand that but good intentions don't mean anything."

"Hermione, what are you trying to say?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I need time to think." Hermione stood up and handed the letter back to Dean. "I am going to bed."

Dean watched her walk away. His heart felt heavy. What if Hermione broke up with him? What would he do?


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry about the cliffie. Hope you like this chapter. There will be some lemons in this chapter (at the end) Enjoy.**

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night. She may have gotten just a few house of sleep in total. She didn't take her dreamless sleep.

Upside? No nightmares.

At 6:00 am Hermione got out of bed and crept from the bedroom. She went to the kitchen and made a pot tea. She sat down at the table and ran a hand through her unruly hair. This thing with Luna was mind blowing.

She just didn't know what to do. Of course she didn't want to break up with Dean. But their relationship felt tainted to her now. It had felt so innocent and lovely and now...she was the other woman. She was Cho Chang.

"Hermione?"

She started at the voice and turned to see Karen watching her from the door way. "I am sorry. I shouldn't be knocking around in your kitchen without permission," Hermione said.

Karen waved her off, "I told you to make yourself at home dear," she replied. "May I?" she gestured to the pot of tea. Hermione nodded her assent. Karen poured herself a cup and then sat down next to Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Hermione responded automatically but even she could hear it sounded like a lie.

Karen pursed her lips and eyed Hermione for a moment before she spoke, "is this about Luna?"

Hermione was mortified, "You know?" she asked. Hermione covered her face with her hands, "What you must think of me?"

"I think of you exactly the way I did before," Karen told her. "As an intelligent, generous, charming beautiful young woman who makes my son happy."

Hermione peered through her fingers at Dean's mother and was surprised to see she meant what she said. Hermione lowered her hands and sighed, "I don't know if I can get over it."

"Get over what specifically?" Karen asked.

"My relationship with Dean has been wonderful, magical, bordering on perfect even and I love him. I love him more than I knew I could at 19," Hermione explained. "But now it feels like it has been a lie. He has actually been Luna's boyfriend all this time and I stole him."

Karen tapped her fingers on the table and exhaled loudly, "This was an unfortunate twist of fate, no doubt, Hermione. I can understand why you see it that way. But Dean didn't mean for this to happen. He would never mistreat someone that way."

"I know, " Hermione said. "How will I ever look Luna in the eye again? What if this changes things with Dean? What if-?"

"What if...What?" Karen asked, but something in her eyes said she knew what Hermione was going to say.

Hermione bit her lip, "What if he decides he wants to stay with Luna?" Hermione asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Karen reached out and took Hermione's hand and squeezed it, "My son loves you. I know that. I know him. "

"But he and Luna only split up because she left. That is the only reason he and I ended up together- because we were both heartbroken and alone." Hermione said ,tears filling her dark eyes.

"I don't believe that," Karen disagreed. "I think my son sees forever with you, Hermione. You ended up together because you were supposed to. No matter how Dean felt about Luna before he loves you now. Don't punish him or yourself over something that was out of your control. It was a miscommunication."

"I will think about what you have said," Hermione told her.

"That is all I ask, " Karen replied. She clapped her hands together. "I am going to start breakfast."

"Would you like some help?" Hermione asked.

"I would love some help dear," Karen told her.

The two woman started cooking in silence. They said all that needed to be said.

* * *

Dean was lying awake in his bed when he heard his brother stir. He hadn't slept much the previous night. He had lay awake thinking of Hermione.

Before he went to sleep Dean wrote a letter to Luna. He explained that he thought they were broken up. He told her that he took her silence to meant she didn't want to be with him. He apologized and told her he was in love with someone else.

"You awake?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm," Dean replied.

"Did you sleep at all?" Marcus asked.

Dean had told his brother about the conversation he and Hermione had before the boys went to bed. "Not much," Dean admitted. "I feel sick."

Marcus came and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. "She will get over it," he said.

"Doubtful," Dean replied. He ran a hand across his face and groaned. "She is going to break up with me."

"You don't know that," Marcus said. He shoved Dean, "Get out of bed and face the music. I am sure Hermione will feel differently after sleeping on it."

Dean didn't think sleep would change anything. Hermione looked devastated last night. But he sat up and got out of bed. Once he changed clothes and brushed his teeth he and his brothers went downstairs. Everyone else was already seated at the table.

"Morning boys," Karen greeted her sons. "Have a seat."

Dean sat next to Hermione. "Good morning," he greeted her quietly.

"Good morning," Hermione echoed.

It was quite possibly the most awkward breakfast Dean had ever sat through. He and Hermione didn't say a word to one another after their initial greeting. He kept looking over at her trying to gauge what was she was thinking. She caught him looking a few times and he would look away quickly.

"Dean!" his mother said loudly. She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, what?" Dean said. It was obvious she had been trying to get his attention.

She smiled and rolled her eyes then she said, "I was saying the we were invited the Lewis's house for the day-"

Dean groaned,. Marcia and Matthew Lewis were Karen and Michael's oldest friends. They had this big house near a lake. There was plenty to do there- ice skating, sledding, hiking through the woods, watching the big screen TV or playing video games. Normally Dean loved going there but this year not so much. The summer before Dean went on the run (right after he dated Ginny Weasley) he had a brief thing with Megan Lewis (Marcia and Matthew's daughter). He didn't think that he needed to introduce Hermione to an ex today after what happened with Luna.

"-but you and Hermione don't have to come if you don't want to," Karen said. "You kids can stay around the house and rest and spend some time together."

"You're going to leave Dean and Hermione alone in the house together?" Marcus asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

Dean wanted to punch him. His father shot Marcus a look, "Marcus, shut it," Michael told his son.

Dean looked at Hermione, "What do you want to do?" he asked. "Stay here or go with them?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged, "Whatever you want?" she replied.

Dean sighed. He wanted to stay here. He wanted to talk to her. He felt like that is what his mother was trying to encourage. "I guess we will stay then," Dean said.

"Ok, " Karen said.

The things got quiet and awkward again.

After breakfast it took a while for his parents and siblings to get organized for their trip. The Lewis's lived a couple of hours away.

"Dean," Michael said and he gestured for Dean to follow him into his parents' bedroom.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Michael cleared his throat, "I think it's clear your mother is meddling. She wants you and Hermione to get a chance to talk and work this out. I want that too. But I am not thrilled leaving you two here alone."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dad, seriously, that is the last thing on my mind right now. I can't think about anything other than saving my relationship."

"I know," Michael said. "I just want to be sure you are safe. I would prefer if you didn't do...anything ...here under our roof but your grown so-?" he shrugged.

Dean thought about denying the fact that he and Hermione were sexually active but instead he just said, "Were always safe."

"Ok ," Michael said. "Then go and deal with your issues. We will be back late. You might be asleep."

Dean and his dad left the bedroom and walked down stairs where the family was waiting for Michael so they could leave. Hermione and Dean said goodbye to his family and then stared at one another.

"So, we should-" Hermione started.

"-talk?" Dean supplied.

Hermione nodded. She reached out and took Dean's hand and led him to the livingroom. They sat down on the couch.

"I am sorry," Hermione said.

"Why are you sorry?" Dean asked.

"For freaking out like a drama queen," Hermione replied.

Dean put his hand on her arm, "You had every right to freak out. This is a messed up situation. I am freaked out."

"But we should be dealing with it together instead of me pushing you away," Hermione said. "I still feel like we have done something wrong. The idea that I participated in something that could make somebody feel the way I did when Ron cheated on me is breaking my heart."

"Don't compare me to Ron," Dean growled pulling away from Hermione.

"I am not," Hermione assured him. "I know you aren't Ron. What he did was intentional. This was a misunderstanding. But we need to decide what we are going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He was scared of what she would say.

"Do you want-" Hermione was having trouble finding the words.

"Do I want what?" Dean pressed. He put his finger under her chin and urged her to look at him.

"Do you want to stay together?" Hermione asked.

Dean laughed, "Are you kidding?" He saw that she wasn't. She looked like she was going to cry. "Hermione, I thought you were going to break up with me and I have been on the verge of a mental breakdown since last night."

"Breaking up with you crossed my mind," Hermione answered honestly. "But I don't want to punish you for something that wasn't your fault. And I don't want to lose you. I love you and I want to be with you."

Dean smiled and put his hand on the back of Hermione's neck. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

Hermione pulled away and bit her lip, "What about Luna?" she asked.

Dean made a face and then said, "I wrote her a letter."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I told her that I was sorry but that I thought that she ended things when she left. I told her I was in love with someone else," Dean said.

"Did you say who?" Hermione asked, looking anxious.

Dean shook his head, "I thought it best not to," he admitted. "I didn't want to make trouble for you guys. You were friends."

"She will find out eventually," Hermione said.

"I know," Dean replied.

They sat in silence for a long time. Dean put his arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Hermione turned her head and smiled at him, "You didn't. I am here and I am not going anywhere."

Dean tilted his head and let his slips slide against hers. Dean nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth automatically. His tongue slid into her mouth and messaged hers. Hermione moved to straddle his lap.

Dean's hands went to her hips. Her hands twined around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him. Her hips started gyrating on their own accord. Dean groaned at the contact. He pulled away from the kiss and brought his hands to the hem of her jumper. Hermione lifted her arms and let him pull it over her head. Dean used one hand to unclasp her bra and he managed to do it fairly quickly and he discarded it with the jumper.

His palmed her breast and she arched into his touch. He kissed her neck as he worked her nipples. She continued to gyrate her hips causing friction that made him lightheaded. He felt Hermione fingering the hem of his shirt.

"Off." Hermione breathed. "I want it off."

Dean broke their contact to divest himself of his shirt. Then he urged her up so he could remove her pants and knickers. He unbuttoned his pants and eased them down with his boxers just enough to release his erection. He pulled Hermione back onto his lap. He grasped his length with one hand and put his other on her hip. Hermione hovered above him for a moment and then slid down onto his throbbing member.

"Oh gods," Dean groaned as he sheathed himself inside of her heat.

She was still for just a moment and then she raised up and came back down. Hermione continued the slow pace for a few moments. But soon it quickened. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled back. She gripped his shoulders so tightly that her nails dug into his skin. Dean hissed in pleasure.

He knew she was close. She was rocking and moaning scratching his shoulders. Soon her walls were clenching around his cock and she screamed his name. Dean thrust into her, grasping her hips and then he spilled his release into her.

Hermione collapsed against him touching her forehead to his. Dean could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "That was amazing," Hermione told him.

"I have missed that," Dean replied.

Hermione smiled and kissed him, "Me too." She eased herself up and they cleaned themselves up with magic.

Dean pulled Hermione close to him once they were dressed and situated. "I love you," Dean told her.

"I love you too," Hermione said.

"Were going to be ok, right?" he asked.

"I think so," Hermione said. "I think we can weather just about any storm if we stick together."

That was all he needed to hear.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Ok, so, I am about to skip a whole bunch of time because I ...well, I need to. This story is winding down. Sorry this took so long. Only one more chapter to go, I think?**

* * *

Before Hermione knew it Christmas was over and she was back at school with Dean. They fell back into their routine. N.E.W.T.S were coming up and Hermione was panicking a little. But she had Dean there to relax her.

There was a Hogsmeade Visit on Valentine's Day. Hermione knew Dean was relieved when Hermione begged him to avoid Madame Pudifoots. The two had a drink with their friends at the Three Broomsticks and then Dean and Hermione went back to their dorm. They spent the day talking, laughing and making love.

Time seem to pass faster than Hermione wanted it to. She was really enjoying her last year at school and she was scared about what was out there.

* * *

The future snuck up on Hermione one day while she was eating lunch.

"Hermione!" Charlie called.

Hermione looked up from her food, "Yes?"

"Professor McGonagall needs to see you in her office," Charlie said. "Come with me."

"Everything ok?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

"Everything is fine," Charlie assured him. "Hermione, come on with me."

Hermione gathered her stuff. She said goodbye to her friends and gave Dean a peck on the cheek. She followed Charlie out of the Great Hall to the Headmistresses office. Charlie gave the password and led Hermione inside.

Hermione could hear voices. McGonagall and...

"Kingsley!" Hermione cried and ran to give him a hug. She stopped herself and pulled back, "I mean, hello minister." She knew it was inappropriate to be so familiar with the minister of magic.

Kingsley smiled at her, "Call me Kingsley, my dear," he said and he gave her quick one armed squeeze.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I am here to see you," Kingsley told her.

"Have a seat, Ms. Granger," The Headmistress suggested.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione was anxious.

"Everything is fine," Kingsley promised her. "No reason to be nervous, Hermione. I am actually here with fantastic news."

"Fantastic news?" Hermione echoed. "For me?"

"I have been approached this year by several departments in the ministry, all of them asking about you," Kingsley told her.

"Really?" Hermione found that hard to believe.

"Yes, a lot of department heads were disappointed that you weren't coming to work at the Ministry but many of them really admired your determination to finish you education." Kingsley smiled, "You are almost there now, Hermione." He paused and pulled several letter from his pocket, "I am here to offer you a job." He handed her the letters.

"What job?" Hermione asked as she took the letters.

"You have more than one offer in fact," Kingsley said. "The Department if Magical Law Enforcement, The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione looked up, "The Department of Mysteries? Really?" She knew you had to have top notch grades for that and other special skill sets. "I am not qualified for that."

Kingsley laughed, "If you get the same type of grades on your N.E.W.T.S. that you did your O.W.L.S. then you will be fine."

"How long do I have to decide?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley shrugged, "As long as we know something by graduation then you should be fine."

Hermione was still in shock, "I will give it a lot of thought."

"I know that you will make the right decision," Kingsley said. He looked at McGonagall, "You and I have some other business to discuss, yes?"

"Yes," McGonagall said. She looked at Hermione, "If you have any questions or require any guidance, please let me know."

Hermione stood up, "Thank you Minister. And thank the Department heads for me. It's amazing to know people have such confidence in me."

Kingsley nodded at her and waved. Charlie walked Hermione out of the office.

"You can leave me here," Hermione told him. "I have a free period and I want to go to the library."

"Ok," Charlie gave Hermione a brief hug. "I am proud of you. Let me know if you need me."

Hermione nodded and walked away. She was practically in a trance as she walked to the library. The real world was coming and Hermione had to figure out what she was going to do.

* * *

Dean was worried when Hermione didn't come back to lunch. He went to the heads dorm but she wasn't there.

"Are you looking for Hermione?" Lavender called as Dean walked the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," he replied. "Have you seen her?"

"Hannah said she saw her in the library," Neville told him.

"Thanks Nev!" Dean called as he walked out of Gyrffindor Tower.

Dean found Hermione at her usual table in the library. He sat down across from her, "Hey," whispered. "I was worried about you."

Hermione looked up and smiled at him sheepishly, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Shh," Madam Pince hissed at them.

"Sorry," Hermione whispered. She gathered up her books and papers and led Dean out of the library. As they were walking down the hallway toward their next lesson for the day Hermione explained," Kingsley was here. He offered me a job."

Dean furrowed his brow," But you have to finish school?"

"I wouldn't start until after graduation," Hermione told him.

"Oh, ok," Dean said. "What's the job?"

Hermione smiled, "I actually have three offers. The Department if Magical Law Enforcement, The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the Department of Mysteries."

"Wow," Dean said. "What are you going to choose?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know. I think I am going to scratch Magical Law Enforcement off the list. That's just not what I want. I always pictured myself with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures but the Department of Mysteries could be a great opportunity for me." Hermione paused and then said, "I had considered something else too."

"Oh?" Dean prompted, "What's that?"

"My parents wanted me to consider going to a muggle University. They were proud of me being a witch but they wanted me to experience some muggle things too. I thought I might do that and then go to work for the ministry. But now...I just don't know."

"When do you have to decide?" Dean asked.

"By graduation," Hermione answered.

"Then you have time," Dean told her. "Just think about it."

"Good advice," Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. "Have you thought anymore about what you want to do?"

Dean shrugged, "I kind of wish I could stay here."

"Me too," Hermione admitted. "But we have to move forward."

Dean looked at her, "Together, right?"

Hermione stopped walking and kissed Dean, "Yes, together."

That was enough for Dean right now. But he knew he had to figure something out. Graduation was looming. And the future was kind of scary.

* * *

Easter holidays wasn't much of a holiday for the seventh year students. With N.E.W.T.S. on the horizon they pretty much had to study for the entirety of their break. Though Hermione was thrilled when Harry came for a day to visit.

Harry spent time with Dean, Seamus and Neville. He spent time canoodling with Ginny, of course. But he found some time to spend with just Hermione, which made her happy.

"I am glad you're here," Hermione told Harry. "I was worried."

"Worried about what?" Harry asked. The two of them were sitting by the lake enjoying the beautiful day.

"I was worried that our friendship would suffer because of me and Ron," Hermione admitted. She knew that Harry and Ron were speaking again and their friendship was back on track.

Harry made a face, "Don't be crazy," Harry said. "You and I will always be friends." he paused, "Have you thought anymore about the job offers?"

Hermione nodded," I think about it every day. I still don't know what to do."

Harry threw an arm around her shoulders, "You will make the right choice. I trust that, if I trust anything." He paused and then said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I have moved into Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "I know you sold your parents house. Do you know where you are going to live?"

Hermione shook her head, "I hadn't thought about it. I have the money to get a flat or buy a small house, I suppose?"

"Or you could move in with me," Harry suggested. "Be my roommate."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What about him? Ron has a place to live," Harry told her.

"I don't need charity Potter. I can make do on my own," Hermione said.

"I know that. I just thought it was a way you and I could stay in each other's lives," Harry replied.

Hermione was quiet as she thought about it. It would be nice to have someone to live with. The idea of living alone made her feel sad. "That could be nice," she admitted.

"I didn't know if you and Dean had discussed living together," Harry said.

Hermione was shocked by that statement, "That didn't occur to me. We have only been together 5 months. That might be rushing things a bit."

"You practically live together now," Harry pointed out.

"Still," Hermione sighed. "He hasn't mentioned it."

"Well, Grimmauld Place is there if you need it," Harry told her. "As am I."

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, "I have missed you, friend."

"I have missed you too," Harry told her. "I don't have anyone to help me study in the Auror training program."

Hermione slapped Harry on the arm but she laughed. She was happy now but she knew she had a lot to think about.

* * *

"I need to tell you something," Hermione said.

Dean and Hermione were lying in bed studying. It was the day after Harry's visit. "Hmm?" Dean asked.

"Harry wants me to move in with him," Hermione said.

Dean put his book down, "One more time?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "Not like the silly. He wants me to be his roommate."

"Oh?" Dean was a bit shocked. "Is that what you want?"

"I guess it would make sense. I loathe the idea of living alone. I can't go back to the Burrow." Hermione reasoned.

"I didn't think about the fact that we wouldn't be living together anymore," Dean said.

"You want to move in together?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Dean shrugged, "I would miss living with you and I see no reason why we couldn't."

Hermione bit her lip, "You don't think that it is fast?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, we live together now," Dean told her.

Hermione laughed, "That is what Harry said."

"We could get our own flat," Dean suggested. "A place for just us."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Were they ready for that? She had so many things to think about before graduation. "Can I think on it?" she asked.

Dean smiled, "Of course."

Hermione kissed him, "You are wonderful Dean Thomas."

Dean said, "You are sexy, Hermione Granger."

Hermione swatted at him, "Stop."

Dean started kissing her neck, "Let's take a study break," he whispered.

"We cannot afford a study break," Hermione replied but Dean could tell her resolve was weakening when he nipped at her pulse.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. His hands moved under her shirt. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You are a bad influence, Thomas," Hermione sighed. Dean knew he won however when Hermione put the book down and pulled her shirt off.

* * *

**AN: I want to know what you guys think Hermione should do? Take one of the ministry jobs? Go to University? Move in with Harry? Move in with Dean? Let me know in the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Last chapter of this story. Read the authors note at the end,**

**Lemons in this chapter. Had to do to it.**

* * *

"I failed. I just know I failed," Hermione wailed as the Gryffindors made their way back to the Tower.

Lavender scoffed, "Doubtful."

"Really, the potion was supposed to be navy blue and it looked more black to me," Hermione said.

"At least yours wasn't orange," Neville told her.

"At least your cauldron didn't blow up," Seamus interjected.

"He makes a good point," Dean told his girlfriend. "At least you have both your eyebrows."

Seamus hit Dean with his elbow.

"Don't worry, "Lavender told Seamus, "I can draw the other one on for you."

"Lovely," Seamus rolled his eyes.

"I failed, I just know I failed," Hermione wailed again causing her friends to groan in frustration.

Dean pulled her to his side and kissed her cheek. "You did fine," He promised.

* * *

Graduation came before they knew it. There was going to be a party after the ceremony. Hermione was asked to give a speech and that had her stomach churning. She was also worried because she knew the Weasley's would be at the ceremony and the party and that meant seeing Ron again.

The night before graduation Hermione was practicing her speech in the mirror. "-And moving into our future we-and as we move into our futures we-" Hermione hit herself in the head. "This sucks."

"It will be fine," Dean mumbled from his place on her bed. "You will do fine."

"And you know this how?" Hermione asked skeptically, "Been reading tea leaves?"

Dean snorted, "I leave that to Lav," he said. "She always bought into that shit." He looked up from the Quidditch magazine he was reading, "Have you thought anymore about the employment situation?"

Hermione whined and put her hands to her face, "No, but I have to have a decision made by tomorrow. I have never been so indecisive but I just can't figure out what I want this time."

"Just go with your gut," Dean told her.

"I hate when people say things like that," Hermione sighed.

Dean chuckled, "You need to relax. Come here." He put his magazine down and held out his hand to her.

Hermione smirked, "Let me guess, your suggestion for relaxation will involve me getting naked?"

"Of course," Dean said. "How else would you relax?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Now, come here."

Hermione smiled and moved toward the bed, "I think I rather like this bossy side of you."

Dean pulled her onto the bed and asked, "Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Hermione replied.

"Strip," Dean growled.

Hermione pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the floor. Then she shimmied out of her pajamas shorts and knickers. Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline as she saw the hungry way Dean eyed her. "Your turn," she said.

"Nope," Dean gently pushed her onto her back. "I am calling the shots tonight."

Hermione whimpered. Dean leaned over her and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione gripped his shoulders tightly. Dean's hands found their way to her breasts and he messaged them as his tongue explored her mouth. His fingers pinched her nipples and she arched into his touch.

Dean pulled his mouth from hers and kissed his way. He kissed her breasts before he sucked a nipple into his mouth. "Dean!" Hermione moaned. She tried unsuccessfully to remove his shirt.

"Stop that," he pulled away and swatted at her hands. Then he moved lips back to her body kissing down her flat stomach, her pelvic bone and finally to her core. He used two long fingers to open her lower lips and licked her. Hermione groaned and bucked against his mouth.

Dean inserted two fingers into her tight channel and then flicked her clit with his tongue. "Oh gods! Dean!" Hermione cried. Her fingers twisted the blanket beneath her as she writhe in pleasure. She was so close.

"Come on love," Dean urged. "Let go, baby."

His husky voice, coupled with ministrations and the lustful look in his dark eyes drove her to the edge. A few more pumps of his fingers and stroke his tongue and she went over. She screamed his name as the pleasure washed over her and rocked her body.

Dean sat up and grinned at her, "Relaxed now?"

"Hmm," Hermione sighed. She laid there for a moment and then pulled herself together. She sat up on her knees and pulled at his shirt. Dean helped her get his shirt, pants and boxers off. Hermione directed him onto his back and then kissed him. She could taste herself on his tongue. She kissed her way down his body as he did to he earlier.

When she reached his hard erection she kissed the tip and then took it into her mouth.

Dean groaned and threaded his fingers into wild tresses and lightly held her in place. Not pulling, not pushing.

Hermione could feel his eyes on her as her head bobbed up and down. She reached her limit about 3/4's of the way down and wrapped her hands around the rest of his length.

"Fuck, Hermione!" He moaned as he tugged her hair slightly. "That's so good. I'm so close."

Hermione hummed around his manhood.

"Hermione, I am coming." He tried to pulled her up but she wouldn't move. His body stiffened up and he cried out as he spilled into her mouth. "Fuck!" His hands slipped from her head.

Hermione moved up to lay beside him. She wiped the excess of his release from her mouth.

"That was-" Dean panted. "I-you-"

Hermione laughed, "You ok baby?" she asked.

"You're wicked," Dean laughed with her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione sat up, "Let's get ready for bed. We have big ay tomorrow."

* * *

The graduation ceremony went well. Dean was proud when Hermione received the very first _Albus Dumbledore Award for Academic Excellence. _Her speech went off without a hitch and she brought the house down. He expected no less from the amazing woman he was in love with.

After the ceremony (which was held outside) everyone went to the Great Hall for a party.

"Can't believe this it," Neville said with a sigh as they all looked around.

"I know," Lavender agreed sounding as if she might cry. Seamus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she patted the back of his hand.

"Hello all," Ginny greeted her friends as she came over hand in hand with Harry Potter.

Harry shook hands with Dean, Seamus and Neville. He gave Lavender a peck on the cheek. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Dean pointed to where Hermione was sitting with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Decision time, huh?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded.

Harry cleared his throat, "Dean, can I speak with you?" He jerked his head to indicate he wanted Dean to follow him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders at his curious friends and then followed Harry.

Once they were far enough away from prying ears Harry spoke, "Look, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Dean echoed. "For what?"

"For being there for Hermione. For making her happy." Harry explained. "Hermione is like my sister and she deserves the world. I want nothing more than for her to get everything she wants. You have been good for her, I think. I know she is happy and she loves you."

Dean nodded," I didn't mind it all. This has been the best year of my life. I love being with her."

Harry smile, "Great but just know if you break her heart then I will break your face."

Dean scoffed, "Did you break Ron's face?" he asked.

"Not quite but close," Harry told him.

"You don't have to worry about me," Dean assured his former dorm mate. "I am in love with her and I am not going anywhere until she makes me."

"Good for you," Harry said with a grin.

Dean felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a small body press against his back. "Hello love," Dean said.

"Hello," Hermione said.

"well, I will leave you to it," Harry said. He kissed Hermione's cheek as he walked away.

Dean turned around and wrapped his arms around Hermione, "So, you have a nice chat with Kingsley?"

Hermione nodded, "I made my decision."

"I figured," Dean said. He fidgeted nervously, "And?"

Hermione smiled, "I decided to take the job at Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Good for you," Dean kissed her. "I kind of thought that would be the one."

"Yeah?" Hermione asked. "It was the one that felt right. "

"What about your housing situation?" Dean asked.

"How would you feel about getting a place with me?" Hermione asked.

"I was the one who suggested it," Dean reminded her.

"Oh yes, " Hermione laughed. "So, you still in?"

"I am," Dean told her. "But where are you going to stay until we find a place?"

Hermione grimaced, "I don't know."

"I am sure my mum will be glad to have us just until we find somewhere," Dean assured her.

"I hope so," Hermione replied. "Now, let's go join our friends."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean let Hermione lead him back to their group.

* * *

Hermione was nervous as she approached the Weasley family. "Hello," she greeted them.

Molly turned and smiled at Hermione. She opened her arms, "Hello dear."

Hermione allowed Mrs. Weasley to hug her tightly.

"Your speech was lovely. Congratulations." Molly whispered.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She pulled away and hugged Arthur and all the Weasley boys except Ron who pretended like she wasn't there.

"So, what are you plans now, Hermione?" Fleur asked her.

"I just accepted a job offer from the ministry," Hermione told them. "I am going to be starting at the Department for Regulation and Control of magical creatures in two weeks."

"That is a great place for you," Percy told her.

"Where will you be living?" Molly asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Dean and I have decided to move in together."

Ron's eyes shot over to her, "You're moving in with him?" he demanded. But Hermione could see he wasn't mad. He was sad.

"yes," Hermione told her ex- boyfriend. "Ron, I was hoping that you and I could-"

Ron walked away before she could finish the sentence.

"I am sorry," Hermione told the Weasley's.

"Hush," Molly said hugging Hermione again, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Hello Dean," Charlie said.

Hermione pulled away from Molly and looked over her shoulder. Dean was approaching the group with a shy smile.

"Hello," Dean greeted them.

"Congratulations," Charlie told Dean. "Just heard you an Mione plan on shacking up."

"Charles," Molly warned her son.

Hermione looked over to where Ron was standing talking to Seamus and Neville. As if he could sense he gaze Ron looked over at her. He looked so hurt and she hated that but there was nothing she could do. She just hoped one day they could be friends again.

* * *

The next day they took their last ride on the Hogwarts express. Dean wasn't a sentimental person by nature but he understood the enormity of this day. Hogwarts had been the first place he ever felt normal- like he belonged. It was where he met the best mate he ever had, ever would have, Seamus. Where he fought a battle and watched people die. Where he met Hermione...

Dean looked over at Hermione who seemed as lost in thought as he was. It was then that he realized this wasn't the end of something, it was the beginning. He and Hermione were starting a new life together.

When they arrived at Kings Cross Dean said goodbye to Seamus .

"Buck up," Seamus told Dean once they released each other from a tight hug. "We will still see each other. We will always be mates."

"Aye," Dean agreed. "You can come over when Hermione and I get our new place."

"I better be your first guest," Seamus laughed. "Trust me, you'll get sick of me."

"That would never happen," Dean punched his shoulder.

He looked over and saw Hermione saying a tearful goodbye to Ginny and then to Lavender. When they were done he walked over to her and hugged her.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"It's all so sad," Hermione whispered against his shoulder.

"I know," He agreed. "Ready to go?"

"Are you sure your mum won't be mad that I am staying there?" Hermione asked.

Dean scoffed, "She would be mad if you stayed anywhere else. We won't be there long. We can start looking for a place tomorrow."

"That sounds so grown up, doesnt it?" Hermione asked.

"But it feels right," Dean replied.

"It does," Hermione agreed.

They walked out of Kings Cross hand in hand- ready to greet the future, together.

* * *

**AN: Whew! This is the end of my first Dean and Hermione story. Thanks to everybody who followed me on this journey. You all made me super happy with all of your positive responses. I loved this story. I have a sequel planned (I planned to right sequel before I even posted chapter 1 of this story) Be on the lookout for it. Thanks again. I love you all.**


End file.
